Retour au Jurassique
by Sioban
Summary: Lane Martin et sa classe partent en voyage scolaire organiser... Survoler les 'Cinqua Muertas' ? Qu'elle idée ! Heureusement qu'ils ont avec eux un... spécialiste... N'est-ce pas Monsieur Kirby ? Traduction de la Fiction d'Autumn Dakness
1. Eric Kirby

  


**Titre :** Retour au Jurassique

  


  


**Auteur :** Autumn Darkness

  


  


**Traductrice :** Sioban O-Mara

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

Cette fiction est l'œuvre de Miss Autumn Darkness donc toute l'idée lui appartient ! ! ! ^^ J'avoue avoir changer quelques mots, peut-être quelques phrases mais uniquement dans le but d'aider à la compréhension du lecteur ! ! *héhé*

Sinon l'île et les dino' appartiennent à mon cher Crichton et Eric appartient au producteur du 3e film... *ouééééé*

  


Cette fic' fut dédicacer à Morgan Trevor ! ! *hihi* (pour les zincultes c'est l'acteur qui joue Eric)

  


  


**NdT :**

Ceci est ma première traduction ! ! ! *lol* Aussi soyez indulgent avec mouâ please... ~_~

Je vous conseil néanmoins d'aller la lire en VO, c'est beaucoup mieux ! 

^____^

  


Bonne lecture !

  


  


  


  


**Chapitre Un :**

  


  


  


_**Eric Kirby**_

  


  


  


Je poussais un doux soupir tout en regardant fixement par la fenêtre. C'était le dernier cours cette année en ma classe de seconde et vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme je m'ennuyais !

  


  


« Le Velociraptor était un carnivore d'environ deux mètres de haut... » clama M. Polycarp, notre professeur de Science, un homme totalement fou des dinosaures.

  


  


Je jetais un coup d'œil autour de la pièce. Naturellement, les filles les plus populaires se passaient de prendre des notes. Et puisque M. Polycarp était aveugle d'un oeil, il ne remarquait jamais rien.

  


Il y a un siège vide dans le fond. 

Qui en est le fier propriétaire ? 

Eric Kirby. 

Un phénomène au niveau des dinosaures et souffre-douleur de l'école. Il a échoué l'année dernière sur Isla-quelque-chose, un truc du genre...

Pfff, sûrement et il a prétendu être resté là bas seul plus de huit semaines entouré de dinosaures ! Impossible... Je n'ai pas même cru un mot de tout ceci ! Une île contenant des dinosaures ? Je veux dire, il est impossible de copier un dinosaure, non ?

  


  


*drrrriiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn*

  


  


  


« Bien... A l'année prochaine ! ! » tenta de glisser Mr Polycarp au dessus des bruits de chaises éraflées.

  


...

  


  


- Vous avez vu la jupe de Lane Martin ? ! chuchota Sally Grude à ses amies, le groupe de filles le plus populaire de seconde du lycée.

  


- Oh oui je vois parfaitement ! Tu peux carrément dire qu'elle s'est goupillée avec ! " grimaça Cassy une de ses meilleures amies.

  


- Elle ne flatte pas ses... hem... belles jambes ! pouffa Kimmy Flort après m'avoir jeté un regard moqueur.

  


  


Je baissais les yeux vers ma jupe-uniforme blanche et mes jambes au poids légèrement excédent. Il est extrêmement dur de rester mince dans cette école avec toute la nourriture graisseuse qu'on nous sert !

La raison pour laquelle j'avais goupillé le haut de ma jupe est que mes parents ne me permettaient pas de la mettre au dessus du genoux. 

L'année dernière, j'avais fait un point provisoire pour la raccourcir, mais ma mère avait noté le pli lorsque je suis revenu à la maison. Et puis est venu ce voyage en camp d'été. J'avais décidé d'être une petite rebelle et m'étais acheté une nouvelle jupe blanche qui montait deux pouces au dessus du genoux. Je ne la mis que le jour du départ. Il n'y avait rien que mes parents puissent faire... durant l'année du moins ! 

Ils me la reprendront sûrement lors de mon retour à la maison.

  


  


  


***********

  


  


  


Candy Saunters ouvrit brusquement la porte et claqua une pile de papiers sur le bureau. 

  


  


- C'est insensé ! Avez-vous la moindre idée de ce qui pourrait se produire ? ! ? ! hurla-t-elle.

  


- Oh, calme toi Candy, soupira l'homme derrière le bureau, nous allons juste voler au-dessus des îles. Rien ne peut nous arriver de fâcheux ! 

  


- Et que pensez-vous des pt...

  


- Ils n'attaqueraient pas l'avion, il est bien trop grand !

  


- Et si quelque chose tournait mal ? Et si...

  


- Nous avons reçu le privilège de projeter un voyage scolaire Candy ! Je ne vais pas gâcher cette occasion ! En outre, nous aurons un expert avec nous... 

  


- Mais c'est illégal ! !

  


- Candy, Candy, ne vous faîtes pas de souci à son sujet. Tout ira bien. Maintenant je dois vous demander de prendre congé, j'ai beaucoup de travail à effectuer.

  


  


Candy s'apprêta à partir mais glissa néanmoins avant de franchir la porte : 

  


  


- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous accompagne Mr... 

- Oui, oui ça sera tout, merci Miss, répondit l'homme déjà ailleurs.

  


  


Candy lui adressa un regard courroucé avant de passer dans le couloir. 

  


« Mon Dieu, mon Dieu... Ces pauvres enfants... » murmura-t-elle en un souffle...

  


  


  


***********

  


  


  


Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils en pénétrant dans la salle de classe. Tous les sièges sauf un avaient été pris et... celui-ci se trouvait à côté d'Eric Kirby. Le « mal-aimé ». 

Ho, bien sûr, lui et son beau sourire furent très populaires l'année dernière ! Mais cette année... je ne sais pas... c'était différent...

  


Eric rêvassait encore sur son bureau, les bras au-dessus de sa nuque. Son uniforme parfaitement serré et ses cheveux bien coupés, coiffés en arrière sous une couche incalculable de gel.

Je m'asseyais rapidement et ouvris mon livre. D'habitude je m'amusais à l'écraser le plus possible mais là...

  


  


- Bon livre ? demanda-t-il en inclinant la tête.

  


  


Je tournais rapidement la page, l'ignorant totalement. 

  


  


- C'est marrant, je n'ai jamais pensé que tu savais lire la science à l'envers ! Peut-être est-ce un don ?

  


  


Je claquais aussitôt le livre en rougissant et le fourrait dans mon sac qui en contenait bien une dizaine.

  


  


- T'es partante pour le voyage scolaire de cet été ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

  


  


Je n'eus malheureusement pas la chance de lui répondre car le professeur entra à ce moment. Mme Temperton détestait les bavardages durant ses cours aussi, je m'emparais d'un bout de papier et écrivis brièvement :

  


  


« Ouais, j'y vais. Et toi ? »

  


  


Eric et moi avions été des amis au Jardin d'Enfants et en primaire mais dès que le collège était arrivé, il était devenu totalement une autre personne. Nous étions cependant les amis immobiles, profondément ancré à l'intérieur. Les notes étaient notre conversation primaire...

  


Je regardais autour de la salle afin d'être sûre que personne ne nous observait et glissais le message à Eric. Il me dévisagea un instant avant de l'ouvrir et souri. Il écrivit quelque chose sur le dos avant de me le remettre discrètement :

  


  


« Oui bien sûr ! ! On se voit plus tard ? »

  


  


  


  


* * * * *

FiN du Chapitre

* * * * *

  



	2. Costa Rica

  


  


**Titre:** Retour au Jurassique

  


  


**Auteur :** Autumn Darkness

  


  


**Traductrice :** Sio' (mouâ quoi ! ^^)

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

L'idée, l'histoire et la plupart des perso's sont à l'auteur de cette fiction !

Les dinosaures (foui Zules cheu t'aimeu), les îles et Mr. Grant sont à Crichton... (mon Maîîtreuuu)

Eric et quelques autres trucs zé bidules sont au producteur du 3e film.

  


  


**NdT:**

*brrr* 

J'ai l'impréssion d'être nule en traduc' !! *lol* 

J'espère que ça me passera...

  


  


  


  


  


**Chapitre Deux :**

  


  


_**Costa Rica...**_

  


  


  


Ma valise fermée contenait tous les vêtements que j'avais voulu apporter. Les jupes (raccourcies ^^), les chemises qui couvraient à peine mes épaules, mon pyjama, mes jeans... sans parler de toutes les choses indispensables et requises.

  


  


« Bien, chacun est prêt pour partir... au Costa Rica ? ! ? » cria joyeusement Mme Clueney, la directrice.

  


  


Nous approuvâmes tous avec entrain. 

Aucun accompagnateurs scolaires ne venait avec nous et seulement quelques encadreurs y allaient. Je fus stupéfaite de la constitution de notre petit groupe mais après tout, notre école contient un grand nombre d'élèves...

  


  


« Et maintenant, chargez les autobus et montez ! hurla Mme Clueney. C'est partiiiiiii ! ! ! ! ! ! »

  


  


Une fois encore le groupe se mit à crier avant d'entrer comme des furies dans les autobus.

  


  


  


*********** 

  


  


  


...

  


Je rajustais mon oreiller. Nous étions à environ une heure de l'atterrissage de l'avion et il était cinq heure du matin, je n'avais pas fermer l'œil durant tout le vol. 

En regardant autour de moi, je notais une jeune femme et son bébé. Eric se reposait à côté d'elle et regardait de façon tranchante hors de la fenêtre. Je rougi brutalement quand la femme me vit les regarder et détournais la tête. 

Me penchant plus loin dans mon siège, je fermais les yeux. 

  


...

  


Le sommeil - enfin - me réclamais...

  


  


  


***********

  


  


  


*ding-dong-ding*

  


  


« Bien... Nous débarquerons dans dix minutes ! Veuillez bien attacher vos... » la voix du capitaine Croot fut noyé par les acclamations de l'internat. 

  


  


Notre long vol vers le Costa Rica tirait finalement à sa fin !

  


Les acclamations continuèrent jusqu'à ce que les préposés du vol apaisent leur producteurs, leur annonçant que nous ne débarquerions certes pas sans le silence absolu. Le calme revint presque aussitôt...

Mais naturellement, après avoir débarqué sans infortunes sur la terre ferme, ils recommencèrent de nouveau, plus fort encore. Le bébé affolé se mit à pleurer et ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce qu'il fut hors de ma vue. Qui sait, peut-être ne s'est il jamais arrêtée...

Nous tirâmes nos sacs hors de l'avion aussi rapidement que nous le pûmes, l'air chaud nous salua alors que nous faisions un pas au dehors entre les marches de la passerelle

  


  


*.

  


  


« BIENVENUE AU COSTA RICA !! » hurla un homme, un mégaphone à la main. 

  


  


Le groupe de notre internat se dirigea aussitôt vers lui. 

  


  


« J'ESPERE QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS FAIT BON VOYAGE ? ! ? ! »

  


  


Les exclamations eurent l'air de le satisfaire puisqu'il se remit à parler encore plus fort... 

  


Je me mis à observer la troupe, ignorant les hurlements du gros homme ennuyeux. 

Chacun semblait se tenir dans un petit groupe différent. Il y avait le groupe des « populaires » constitué comme la plupart du temps de Sally, Cassy, et Kimmy. Puis, il y en avait d'autres et enfin celui où était inclut mes deux meilleures amies : Tina et Hannah. 

Après, il y avait d'Eric. 

Il se tenait tout seul dans le fond. Naturellement il prêtait toute son attention au long discours. Je pouffais discrètement et réorientais mon regard et mon attention juste attend pour entendre :

  


  


« ET C'EST LA FIN DE MON DISCOURS, AMUSEZ-VOUS BIEN ! ! ! »

  


  


*

  


  


Notre chambre d'hôtel ne contenait que deux lits mais heureusement Tina, Hannah et moi avons obtenu toute la salle pour nous trois. Aucune de nous n'avait jamais été très forte pour se partager une salle de bains mais nous avons bien du faire une exception... 

Et quelle était cette exception ? Le COSTA RICA ! !

  


J'ouvrais la fenêtre et englouti une bouffée d'air frais. L'océan était parfaitement visible les vagues déferlantes trempant doucement le sable blanc... Tout semblait paisibles et accueillant.

  


  


*drrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnng*

  


  


Je sursautais sous la surprise au bruit soudain du petit téléphone de l'hôtel. Je fonçais dessus et décrochais. 

  


  


- Alo ? 

  


  


Une voix me parvint de l'autre bout du fil :

  


  


- Oui, est-ce Tina, Hannah, ou Lane ? 

  


- C'est Lane... En quoi ouis-je vous aider ? ai-je répondu, étouffant un bâillement.

  


- Hello Lane ! Je suis Mme Dorft, je projete le déroulement du programme de ce matin. N'êtes pas trop fatigués, avez-vous bien dormi ? 

  


- Assez bien merci... 

  


- Vous êtes les bienvenues Mesdemoiselles ! Habillez-vous s'il vous plaît avec vôtre uniforme de classe et descendez dans l'entrée, nous vous attendons ! 

  


- D'accord Madame, à tout de suite ! 

  


  


Je raccrochais le téléphone, allais transmettre le tout mes compagnes et, après nous être changées rapidement, nous nous sommes précipitées en bas. 

La majeure partie du groupe était déjà rassemblée.

  


  


- Que pensez-vous que nous allons faire ? demanda Tina.

  


- Peut-être de l'équitation ou de la natation ! proposa Hannah.

  


- Moi je pense que l'on va vous faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête... 

  


  


...

  


  


La voix venait de derrière moi et rien qu'au regard des filles, je sus à qui elle appartenait.

  


- Oui, Eric ? Tu disais ? ai-je demander en me retournant et apposant mon visage le plus dégoûté possible, rien qu'à ses yeux je pouvais voir qu'il se retenait de ne pas éclater de rire. Tu viens de faire un commentaire sur une conversation dont tu n'avais aucun droit à l'écoute ! ajoutais-je le visage pincé.

  


  


Il souri encore et hocha la tête. 

  


  


- T'es trop forte pour moi Lane. Tes paroles sont aussi violentes que si tu me déchirais membre par membre... 

  


  


- T'inquiète pas Eric, dis-je ironiquement, je n'agirais pas comme tes petits amis les dino ! 

  


  


Immédiatement son sourire disparu. Il ne semblait pas se moquer de moi... et après une minute environ il me souri faiblement, inclina la tête et s'éloigna dans le couloir.

  


  


- Pouvez-vous croire ce type ? Qui pense-t-il être en nous parlant comme ça ? ! entendis-je Tina chuchoter derrière moi.

  


  


Il m'avait semblé si faible cependant... 

Pourquoi ai-je agis comme cela avec Eric ? 

Je veux dire je sais qu'il avait l'habitude d'agir comme cela avec moi et ça m'a fais bizarre de le ressentir de nouveau. 

Mais pourquoi cela m'a-t-il autant blessé lorsque je l'ai blessé ? !

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * *

FiN du Chapitre

* * * * *

  


  


Alors ?

  


Reviews or not reviews ?

  


  


^_____^

  



	3. Tir à l'Arc

  


  


**Auteur :** Autumn Drakness

  


  


**Traductrice :** Sioban

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

Toute cette histoire appartient à Autumn Drakness !!!! *ouéééééé* 

Les n'îles et les dino' à Crichton.

Eric et deux trois trucs au producteur du 3e film...

  


lourd à la fin !! ;-p )

  


  


  


  


  


**Chapitre 3 :**

  


  


  


**_Tir à l'arc... =_=_**

  


  


  


  


- DU TIR A L'ARC ? ! ? ! ? s'exclama Sally. Vous voulez que nous fassions... du tir à l'arc ? ! ?

  


- Ho... viens Sal' ! lui dit Tina. Ca va être sympa, tu n'as qu'à regarder... Les filles sont okay, n'est-ce pas ?

  


  


Elle se retourna vers nous en souriant de toute ses dents.

  


  


- Bien sûr ! acquiesça Hannah très enthousiaste.  
  


  


Nous n'avons jamais été très bonne actrices et je suppose que cela se voyait...

  


Je hochais néanmoins la tête et me détournais pour choisir un arc. Il n'y en avait que peu pour les gauchers mais il ne me fut facile d'en attraper un.

Secrètement, j'approuvais Sally. Pourquoi nous faire, faire du tir à l'arc ? ! Un des sports les plus idiots et inutiles que je connaisse ! J'aurais penser qu'ils nous proposeraient au moins quelque chose d'amusant !  
  


Après le professeur, Mr Calla nous donna les règles et nous montra l'endroit où il fallait tirer. J'empoignais mon arc, me plaçais aussi correctement que je le pus et tirais.  
Bien sûr il est inutile de préciser que mon tir ne fut pas une réussite ! Ma flèche fit bien mouche... mais sur la cible d'Hannah ! ! J'étais bien trop embarrassée sous les rires de mes camarades et préférait m'enfuir en courant plutôt que de les supporter.

  


Le professeur me rattrapa rapidement...  


- Lane, pourquoi pars-tu comme ça ? 

  


  


Je ne savais trop que répondre, regardant mes pieds d'un air absent. 

  


  


- De quel œil te sers-tu ? 

  


- Pardon ?

  


- As-tu un œil gauche dominant ou un œil droit dominant ? demanda-t-il plus précisément.

  
  


De quoi parlait-il ? Œil droit dominant ? Œil gauche dominant ? 

Je le regardais sans comprendre, pensant que cela pouvait être une réponse à sa question. 

  
  


- Alors ?

  


- Hem... et bien... Je-je suis gauchère... dis-je stupidement.  


Mr Calla souri. 

  


  


- Ok... Bon, regarde mon doigt avec tes deux yeux.

  


  


Il plaça son doigt devant son visage et je le regardais, exactement comme il me l'avais demandé.

  


  


- Maintenant, regarde mon doigt avec tes deux yeux... 

  


Il plaça son doigt au devant de son visage et je le regardais exactement comme il me le demandait...

  


  


- Ferme un œil une fois à la fois... Avec lequel trouves-tu mon doigt plus centré ? 

  


  


J'avais du mal à comprendre ce à quoi cela allait me mener mais je m'employais à faire tout ce qu'il me disais le plus sérieusement possible. Je murmurais un bref « C bon » lorsque j'eus finis. Qu'était-ce sensé prouver ? 

  
  
- Alors ?   
  


- Heuu... je réfléchis un instant, mon œil droit je crois...

  


  


Il souri et dit : « Ne veux-tu pas prendre un arc de droitier ? Je pense que ça serait mieux pour toi... »  
  


  


Okay... D'abord, il veut me faire trouve ce stupide 'œil dominant' qui n'a visiblement pas de but réel et maintenant il veut que je change de main ! Et puis quoi encore ? M'habiller en hippie et danser le tango ? 

Néanmoins j'allais recherche un nouvel arc en soupirant et me rapprochais de nouveau du groupe. 

  


Je tirais...

  


En fait, je n'avais pas vraiment viser mais la flèche se retrouva à quelques centimètres de ma cible... Pourrait-on me dire quelle était la différence ?

  


  
- Aaa... mais je ne répond de rien si tu ne prends pas la peine de viser ! dit Mr Calla, répondant à mon regard exaspéré. 

  


  


Mais pourquoi restait-il auprès de moi ? Ne pouvait-il pas aller aider quelqu'un d'autre ? Me foutre la paix ? Je décidais de viser le mieux possible cette fois-ci afin qu'il me laisse enfin seule. 

Je pris une flèche, la pointais à peu près dans la direction du cercle jaune et... au moment où j'allais tirer Mr Calla m'arrêta.

Encore ?

Mais quel était son problème à ce type ? 

  


  


« Concentration Lane, concentration ! ! »

  


  


Oui, oui ! ! Que pense-t-il que je fais ? 

Je me remis à viser et me 'concentrais' sur le jaune avant de tirer ma flèche. Mes yeux étaient tellement rivé dessus que je n'arrivais pas à voir d'autre chose... Une fois encore, je tirais.

Ne me demander pas comment j'ai pu le faire mais j'ai réussis. Oui, la flèche était bien planté sur MA cible !  


- Bien, très bien ! applaudi Mr Calla avant de passer à la cible suivante.

  


  


Je soupirais de soulagement. 

Bien, maintenant je n'avais plus besoin de me concentrer ! 

...

Me croirez-vous ? Mais je ne pus m'en empêcher ! Pendant les deux heures qui suivirent cet entraînement, je réussis à cribler la partie de jaune à tel point qu'elle fut presque entièrement détruite ! ! J'étais véritablement fière de moi mais cela ne m'a toujours pas ôté de l'esprit que ce sport est inutile et... ennuyeux. 

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * *

FiN du Chapitre

* * * * *


	4. Ho Non, Pas LUI ! oO

  


  


**Auteur :** Autumn Darkness

  


  


**Traductrice :** Sioban

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

L'histoire à l'auteur.

La base y tou ça à Crichton.

Des bricoles au réalisateur du 3e film...

  


t pour faire dans le rapide)

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Chapitre 4 :**

  


  


  


**_Ho Non, C'est LUI ! !_** _oO_

  


  


  


  


« Et bien, ce fut une complète réussite ! murmura Hannah en reniflant dédaigneusement. J'ai remarqué que tu flirtais avec le prof' Lane... N'est il pas... chaud ?

  


Je grognais en guise de réponse et m'asseyais à la table de la salle à manger suivie de mes deux amies. 

  


Tout ce dont Hannah était capable de parler concernait les garçons, les garçons et... les garçons ! Cela peu parfois être très ennuyant mais, hé, que pouvais-je dire ? Elle avait quinze ans et était magnifique. Pas plus que les autres d'après certains, d'ailleurs elle n'en était pas plus populaire pour autant ! Peut-être est-ce à cause de ses manies, de son rire ou alors simplement parce que Sally la détestait... Personne ne le savait réellement, et moi non plus.

  


  


- Ma chère petite, dit Tina en soupirant bruyamment , ne peux-tu pas penser à quelque chose de plus... intéressant ? Je veux dire, ceci est totalement idiot et tu le sais très bien !

  


_Hoo nan_, pensais-je, _je vais me retrouver encore seule face à leur dispute quotidienne ! Pitiééé... _

  


...

  


- Y a-t-il quelqu'un assis ici ? 

  


  


Je me retournais brusquement pour regarder mon interlocuteur, celui-ci se trouvant être Eric Kirby. Il pointait nonchalamment la quatrième chaise de la table que nous occupions... 

Avant même d'avoir obtenu une réponse il s'assit, plaçant sa serviette sur ses genoux.

  


J'entendis Tina murmurer à l'oreille d'Hannah : « Notre réputation va en prendre un coup ! Pourquoi ne va-t-il pas s'asseoir ailleurs ? »

  


Eric leur souri de toute ses dents et moi, je me raidis sur ma chaise... Décidant d'éviter une fois de plus son regard, je portais mes yeux sur le menu. Sally, Cassy et Kimmy pouffaient a la table d'à côté et je n'avais pas de voeu plus cher à cet instant que celui de disparaître sous terre...

  


- Hola !

  


  


Je relevais la tête, une serveuse nous fixait en souriant, un calepin et un crayon à la main.

  


  


- Etes-vous prêt pour commander ? demanda-t-elle avec un fort accent portugais.

  


- Si, dis-je avant de passer la commande en essayant de ne pas croiser le regard d'Eric.

  


La jeune femme souriante nota rapidement puis porta son regard vers les autres.

  


  


- Et qui payera tout ça ?

  


- Oh, nous faisons parti du groupe venant du pensionnat écolier Carley Peter, dit Tina. Pouvez-vous porter la commande à ce nom ?

  


- Si, si señorita... Je le ferais, répondit-elle avant de passer à une autre table.

  


...

  


- J'ai vu tes exploits au tir à l'arc, dit Eric. 

  


  


Je suppose qu'il s'adressait à moi mais je m'obstinais à l'ignorer et il n'était pas question que je lui jette un regard pour vérifier ! Donc, je ne répondis rien.

  


« Je t'ai entendu dire que c'était pourri mais... ça n'est pas un sport si nul ! »

  


  


Je ne répondis toujours pas, le laissant parler et regardant avec un intérêt croissant la couleur de la nappe.

  


  


« Ouai... je voudrais bien m'entraîner plus à cela mais on n'a pas beaucoup de temps, hein ? Et puis je ne suis pas mauvais du tout... »

  


  


J'écarquillais les yeux. 

Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?

  


  


« Vas-tu encore m'infliger longtemps ce « traitement du silence » ? »

  


  


Je tournais la tête, le regardais puis me détournais à nouveau. Je suppose que cela étais suffisant comme réponse.

  


« Je pensais juste que ça serait sympa d'avoir un semblant de conversation... »

  


  


Je le regardais de nouveau, le plus froidement possible mais il éclata de rire. Lentement il s'approcha de moi et me murmura à l'oreille : « Hé Lane, sommes nous toujours... nice ? Je veux dire, je sais que tu veux garder une réputation aussi nette que possible et... je peux le comprendre mais... Sommes nous toujours amis même alors que tu ne veux plus me parler ?

Après cela, j'avais l'impression de recevoir une lame entre les omoplates. C'était... Je veux dire, je voulais et ne voulais pas être encore amie avec lui. Je ne savais que répondre. Cela me semblait impossible. C'était un gars super et tout mais... je voulais tellement être bien vue ! 

Mais encore, le serais-je un jour ? Parce qu'entre vouloir et être... Je frissonnais. Pourquoi ne pas rester moi ?

  


Les figures dégoûtée d'Hannah et Tina me criaient de dire non mais Eric... Je n'étais sûre de rien. 

J'avais le pressentiment que lui dire non le blesserais plus que je ne pouvais imaginer, plus que je ne pouvais ressentir moi-même.

  


  


* * * * * 

FiN du Chapitre

* * * * *

  


  



	5. Non

  


**Auteur :** Autumn Darkness 

  


  


**Traductrice :** Mouâââ ^_~

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

Cette histoire est l'œuvre chouette comme tout de l'auteur ! ! ! (non sans blague ? ^^) Je ne fais que traduire du mieux que je peux *hem* (ß misère de misère) !

Les zoulis dino' et les îles que nous n'avons toujours pas aperçu sont à M'sieur Michael Crichton (que j'adore).

Eric (rââh keskil é bô lui ô_ô) et quelques bidules qui viendront plus tard sont au producteur du film 3 (qui n'est PAS Spielberg, je le rappelle ! ! !)...

  


Vouàlàààà ! ! ! *hihi*

  


Par contre la traduc' ci mouâ... Allez-y balancer les tomates ! ! *snifeu* 

  


  


  


**NdT :**

Vous allez rire mais en traduisant, je me rend compte que le style d'écriture de l'auteur est pô chuper évolué ! ! ! *hem* Enfin ban, vu que j'adore son histoire ça ne change rien à rien... C t juste comme ça histoire de dire des bêtises ! ! ! *warfwarfwarf*

  


  


  


  


  


**Chapitre 5 :**

  


  


  


_**Non...**_

  


  


Je regardais Eric, puis Hannah et Tina, enfin Sally, Kimmy et Cassy... A ce moment, j'avais l'impression de devoir prendre une décision majeure, irrévocable, que je ne pouvais plus ignorer. Je savais ce que je devais dire et je savais ce que les autres voulaient que je dise... Ma bouche s'ouvrit brusquement et avant d'avoir pu retenir quoi que ce soit je l'avais dit.

J'avais dit : « Non »...

  


Ce que je venais de dire était dit mais je savais avec certitude que c'était l'une des plus mauvaises choses en ce monde. Rien qu'à voir le regard d'Eric, l'expression de son visage...

Un ouragan venait de ravager la pièce.  
  


Il regarda fixement devant lui et se leva lentement, ses mains tremblaient un peu.

  


  


« Excusez moi » dit il avant de partir sans se retourner.

  


  


...

  


  


« Hooo merci Lane ! ! soupira Tina en sirotant son verre. J'ai crûs un instant qu'il ne partirait jamais ! »

  


  
Sans un regard à qui que ce soit, je me levais et partis en courant hors de la salle à manger sous les regards étonnés d'une bonne dizaine de personnes. Je savais que Tina et Hannah ne comprendraient pas mais il fallait que je retrouve Eric.

Maintenant.

Il le fallait.

Le trouver et... et... et juste lui parler, dire quelque chose.

Quoi ? Je ne saurais le dire mais sûrement trouverais-je le moment venu...  
  


  


  


  


* * * * *

FiN de Chapitre

* * * * *

  


  


  


  


Hé bé... j'ai jamais vu un chapitre aussi court de la vie ! ! ! ! *lol* Je suppose que Miss Autumn devait être très occupée ce soir là et...

Enfin je crois me souvenir que le suivant est plus long... un peu... ^_^

  


De toute manière ça n'est certes pas la longueur qui compte n'est-ce pas ? *héhé*

  


  


R/R ?

  


  



	6. Fuite

  


  


**Disclaimer :**

Cette fiction est l'œuvre de Mademoiselle Autumn Darkness, auteur de fiction Jurassic Parkesque et Harry Potteresque... *lol* Nan, sans rire j'adore sa fiction (c'est pour ça que je traduis, nan ? ^^) même si elle n'est pas cré zentille avec moi... ~_~

Sinon la base de l'histoire appartient à Crichton. C'est lui l'inventeur des dino's ressuscités, des îles et tout... *wow* J'adore ce type, il me fait bizarrement penser à Werber mais en plus... *hem* Mathématicien ( ?)... ^____^

  


  


  


  


**Chapitre 6 :**

  


  


  


_**Fuite...**_

  


  


  
Je cherchais dans tout l'hôtel mais ne retrouvais pas Eric. Finalement, après une demi-heure, je m'asseyais sur un divan du vestibule et plongeais ma tête entre mes mains. 

Qu'avais-je fais ? 

Question que je me répétais pour la millième fois... 

  


« Non » n'était qu'un simple mot, mais j'avais réussis à blesser vraiment, vraiment profondément la personne à qui je l'avais adressé.

Idiote que je suis.

  


Rien à faire que de penser, penser ce que Eric devait penser en ce moment.

Et si j'avais dis 'oui' ?

Personne d'autre qu'Eric et moi ne l'aurais sût... Il n'y avait que moi qui avait entendu cette question, ce qu'elle signifiait. Et voilà que je m'étais mise à calculer, à faire du faux-esprit et à faire mal. Pourquoi m'étais-je donc mise sous pression ?

  


  


'_Hé Lane, sommes nous toujours 'in good relations' ? (...) Mais... Sommes nous toujours amis même alors que tu ne veux plus me parler ?'_

  


  


Ses mots hantaient mon esprit.  


Bon Dieu ! ! Comment avais-je pus être aussi stupide ? ! ? 

Eric était le garçon le plus sympa que je connaisse, et je venais de lui dire que je ne voulais plus être son amie ! Je savais que j'avais détesté qu'Eric me pose cette question lorsque j'avais la classe entière autour de moi et que c'était pour cela que j'avais répondu ainsi mais... j'avais mal agis.

Jamais je ne lui aurais dis cela si nous avions été seuls ! Du moins je ne crois pas... 

  


Pour un peu j'irais me frapper la tête contre le mur ! Rââh...

  


  


- Hé Lane, ça va ? demanda Tina, s'asseyant près de moi.

  


  


Je sursautais.

Comment m'avait-elle retrouvée ? Moi qui n'avais pas retrouvé Eric...

  


  


  
- Ouai... Est-ce qu'Eric t'as dit quelque chose de blessant ? ajouta Hannah prenant place de l'autre côté. On peut aller lui casser la gueule si tu veux, ça sera pas la première fois... 

  


  


Un instant dépitée, je souri et finalement éclatais de rire. C'était plus fort que moi, mais je repris bien vite contenance.

  


  


- Merci les filles, dis-je en grimaçant, mais ça ira je crois... J'en ai fais assez avec ce que j'ai dis. 

  


- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Tina en haussant les sourcils.  
  


- Rien, vous ne comprendriez pas, répondis-je.

  


  


Je ne savais pas si je devais leur dire que j'étais amie avec Eric, ou plutôt que j'avais été amie avec lui. Peut-être l'avaient-elles deviner ? 

Enfin, n'avions nous pas cesser d'être amis en arrivant au collège ? Après ? ... L'incompréhension me gagnait.

  


  


  


******************************************************************************************  
  


  


  


Le matin suivant alors que nous descendions au salon, nous apprenions notre prochaine activité... Maths.

... 

Wow, maintenant je pouvais dire que c'était pourri ! Dire que je me plaignais du tir à l'arc... Imaginer : faire de stupides équations toute la journée dans une salle étouffante !

Je n'avais qu'une idée en tête, c'était de voir Eric et de lui dire que j'étais désolé et que je voulais continuer d'être amie avec lui, même si c'était en secret. Je ne savais si j'en avais réellement envie mais, rien que pour réparer ma faute et... hoo, n'était-ce pas une bonne idée ?

Mais ma réflexion fut vite close car le 'cours' de Maths avait enfin prit fin. 

  


  


La grande piscine de l'hôtel avait été réservée pour nous durant deux heures environ. Les accompagnateurs semblaient aussi heureux que nous à la perspective de se rafraîchir un peu et lorsque nous fûmes tous réuis autour de celle-ci, ils nous demandèrent aussitôt de constituer cinq groupes. Leur idée de procédé à un petit jeu... Encore !  
...

Bien entendu, Tina Hannah et moi convinrent de suite de nous mettre ensemble.

  


  


_Chouette_, pensais-je,_ peut-être puis-je demander à Eric de venir dans notre groupe !_

  


  


Je le cherchais du regard et finis par le trouver, assit dans le fond. Il regardait le sol avec un profond intérêt et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par le jeu qu'on nous proposait...

  


  


- Je reviens, dis-je à mes deux meilleures amies.

  


- Mais... tu vas rater le début du jeu ! cria Tina après moi.

  


  


Je choisis de l'ignorer et m'en fus rapidement vers Eric. 

  


  
- Salut, murmurais-je. 

  


  


Il leva la tête, ses yeux étaient vides.

  


  


- Ecoute, commençais-je (oui, j'avais réussis à commencé ! ^^). Hum... Nous avons besoin de deux personnes en plus dans notre groupe et... et je serais contente si... enfin ça serait sympa que tu te joigne à nous, non ? ... Okay, ça n'est pas seulement parce qu'il manque du monde que je veux que tu viennes je... je voulais juste te dire... te dire que je suis désoler pour hier et que je ne veux pas...

  


- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne te parlerais plus maintenant... me coupa-t-il sêchement.

  


  


Il se leva sans m'adresser le moindre regard et alla rejoindre un groupe un peu plus loin dont le capitaine tenait un doigt levé en l'air, signifiant clairement qu'il manquait juste une personne dans leur équipe.

  


J'eus la sensation que mes entrailles allaient se déverser sur le sol. Je savais que je méritais qu'il me parle de cette manière mais je ne voulais pas entendre cela. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues sans que je puisse les retenir. Un instant j'eus l'idée de retourner à sa rencontre pour m'expliquer plus sûrement mais déjà les groupes étaient clos et le sifflet retentissait.

Je me détournait pour rejoindre les filles qui avaient déjà trouvé deux autres coéquipiers. Des garçons. Mmh pas mal, avec un peu de chance nous gagnerons peut-être...

Avec un peu de chance...  
  


Le jeu ne fut pas aussi drôle qu'il aurait pût l'être. Nous n'avions autre chose à faire que de plonger au fond de l'eau afin de remonter différents objets de couleurs... Ennuyeux au possible !

Je crois que le pire fut lorsque nous dûmes retourner à nos exercices de Maths ! Un désir de meurtre pointait dans mon coeur superposer au mal qu'Eric venait de me faire.

J'avais d'ailleurs noté que durant le jeu il avait bien fait exprès d'éviter mon regard et lorsque nous étions retournés en classe il s'était empressé de se concentrer sur ses problèmes. Il faut dire qu'il adorait ça ! (les Maths... *berk*) Je me suis toujours demander si sa calculatrice lui était utile.

  


Je ne suis qu'une idiote.

  


  


  


  


  


* * * * *

FiN du Chapitre 

* * * * *

  


  


  


Aller don't worry ! Les dinos ne devraient pas tarder ! ! !

Courage, vous aller tenir le coup j'en suis sûre ! ! ! *loool*

...

N'oubliez point que ceci est aussi un peu une... romance ! ! ! *hihi*

  


Rââh faut dire qu'Eric est si... *miomiomiom*

  


# -_- #

  



	7. Troisième Activité

**Disclaimer :**

Cette fiction appartient à Autumn Darkness, Crichton et le réalisateur du film n°3...

Tous trois méritent une certaine attention ! Si, si cheu vous zure ! ! ^^

Et moi ?

Ben... je fais la traduc' ! ! *héhé* C'est peu mais assez pour mon piti être.

**Chapitre 7 :**

                                         **_Troisième Activité..._**

**__**

**__**

*DRIIING*

...

Qu'est-ce qui faisait cette saloperie de bruit ?

*DRIIIIIIGGG* ( ! !)

Oh... 

Le téléphone...

Pourquoi sont-ils obligé de nous réveillé ainsi ? Ne peuvent-ils pas appeler lorsque nous ne dormons PAS ? ! ?

*DRIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG*

C'est bon, c'est bon j'arrive... Je me lève !

*DRIIIIINNNNNNNNGG...*

- Bonjours ? dis-je ( "Hello", au téléphone ? qu'elle bouffonne ! mais, quoi, je dormais et je suis de... très mauvaise humeur !) 

- Hello ! C'est Mr Polycarp, votre professeur de science. A qui ai-je le plaisir de m'adresser ?

- Lane... Lane Martin, grognais-je. 

- Ho oui, Lane... une de mes meilleures élèves (mais oui, mais oui essaye de te rattraper ! è_é)... Et bien, ce matin nous allons partir pour l'activité que j'ai projeté pour ce voyage et nous avons besoins que vous soyez prêtes toutes les trois le plus rapidement possible ! Donc levez-vous et habillez-vous ! Avec votre uniforme de classe... Est-ce clair ?

- Heuu... oui... Mais pourquoi devoir se dépêcher autant ? 

- Très bien , répondit mon professeur comme s'il n'avait pas entendu ma question. Soyez donc en bas dans le vestibule pour six heure s'il vous plaît !

- Oui, oui. Merci.  

Mr Polycarp raccrocha aussitôt.

...

ATTENDS ! !

SIX HEURES ? ! ?

Je sautais hors de mon lit et regardais l'horloge. Les lettre rouges indiquaient clairement : 5 :15.

CINQ HEURE QUINZE ? ! ? !

Mais... Mais qui était ce type pour oser nous réveiller dans le début de... la matinée ? !

Je fulminais de rage. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Tina sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Heu... C'était Mr Polycarp, répondis-je. 

Je préférais éviter de lui dire l'heure qu'il était et ajoutais rapidement : « Nous avons tous rendez-vous dans le hall dans quarante-cinq minutes. » 

- Ha, bien... Je pensais que c'était Eric.

Une douleur et un sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit alors tel une immense vague. Eric... j'avais oublié.

NON ! ARRÊTE LANE... ARRËTE d'y penser...

Tina grogna et sorti hors de son lit en titubant. 

« Je vais prendre une douche vite fais vu que je n'en ai pas prit la nuit dernière. On va sûrement partir en excursion ou un truc du genre et j'ai pas envie de sentir le bouc... »

Elle attrapa son uniforme d'une main en soupirant et s'en fut dans la salle de bain. Quelques secondes plus tard  j'entendais l'eau couler à flot derrière la porte. 

J'allumais la lampe et m'approchais de Hannah. Celle-ci se mit à grogner, enfonçant sa tête au plus profond de son oreiller. 

« Réveille toi Han, dis-je. Nous avons quarante-cinq minutes pour nous préparer ! Aller, bouge ! »

Hannah leva sa main et me fit signe de me taire, elle ne bougea pas plus, restant entre ses couvertures. 

« N'as-tu donc pas envie de te débarbouiller un peu ? Te maquiller peut-être ?... »

Je savais que cela la toucherais. Je ne l'ai jamais vu une fois dans sa vie avec du maquillage, elle n'en porte jamais ! C'était incroyable... Tina et moi lui avions souvent proposer ne serait ce qu'un peut de rouge à lèvre et c'était tout juste si elle ne nous le renvoyait pas à la figure ! Je n'ai jamais compris son attitude, après tout, c'était pour elle... 

Hannah sauta immédiatement hors de son lit me regardant avec fureur.

- Tu sais que je ne porte JAMAIS de maquillage Lane Marie Jessica Martin ! ! hurla-t-elle pratiquement..

- Okay, okay t'énerves pas ! Tu vas réveiller les voisins... s'ils ne le sont pas déjà... 

De nouveau elle grogna, se leva et prit son uniforme. Elle alla se changer dans un coin de la pièce en boudant et je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer discrètement. 

A mon tour je pris mes affaires et commençais à m'habiller. Je m'aperçut que mes jambes avaient un peu maigries et s'assemblaient mieux avec le reste de mon corps. Un sourire effleura mes lèvres, faire du sport n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée !

J'allais jusqu'à la fenêtre et ouvrais les volets afin de pouvoir regarder dehors. Le soleil n'était pas encore levé ! Le ciel commençait légèrement à s'éclairer mais rien de plus... Un rire nerveux me parcouru lorsqu'une voix parvint à mes oreilles, m'ôtant à ma contemplation. 

« Dans les étoiles d'argent,

Quelque part tu te trouves ... 

Que tu sois près ou loin,

Tu m'appartiens... »

Tina chantait sous la douche !

« Quand tu penses être incompris,

 Et quand tu penses que personne n'y peut rien...

Je serais cet ami et cet espoir que tu recherches...

Laisse moi être la seule...

Et te guider dans la nuit.

Partager tes sourires, tes larmes quand tu pleures

Laisse moi être la seule...

A t'aimer lorsque tu es faible

Pour toute la force dont tu as besoin.

Tu peux venir à moi... » 

Sa chanson fut stoppée net lorsque Hannah se mit à frapper sur la porte de la salle de bain.

« Hé Tiny ! Tu as décidé de réveiller tout l'hôtel ? ! »

Aucun sons de ressortit de la pièce jusqu'à ce que Tina éteigne la douche. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, dégoulinante d'eau elle annonça en riant : « Je vous laisse la place les filles, je savais que vous seriez jalouse de ma voix de déesse... aussi me suis-je inclinée ! » 

Hannah et moi éclatâmes de rire avant de nous précipité en même temps dans la pièce d'eau. S'en suivit une bataille furieuse entre nous pour savoir laquelle des deux prendrait sa douche en première... 

Ce fut moi la vainqueur : vive la propreté !

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Beaucoup d'élèves étaient déjà rassemblé dans le vestibule lorsque nous arrivâmes. Je cherchais Eric des yeux mais ne le trouvais pas aussi m'asseyais-je aux côtés des filles sur une banquettes, le regard fixé sur la porte, guettant son arrivée... 

Au bout de cinq minutes, ce ne fut pas Eric mais Mr Polycarp qui fit son entrée, réclamant aussitôt l'attention de tous. 

« Bonjours à tous, commença-t-il. Aujourd'hui, l'activité qui vous est proposée est exceptionnelle. C'est moi qui l'est organiser et... je peux vous assurer qu'elle sera extrêmement intéressante. Plus intéressante que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer ! »

Quelques reniflements ponctuèrent cette drôle d'entrée en matière ce qui eut pour effet un gracieux froncement de sourcils de notre cher professeur, visiblement vexé dans son amour-propre.

« J'adore le voir comme ça ! murmura Hannah à mon oreille. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être mimi agacé ! ! »

Je me mis à pouffer sous sa remarque et se pasa un temps sans que je parvienne à reprendre mon souffle.

- C'est cela, c'est cela, reprit Mr Polycarp. Attendez donc un peu d'écouter ce que j'ai à vous dire ! J'ai réussis à obtenir de louer un avion pour l'ensemble de notre petit groupe et nous allons partir pour une île situé à environ 207 miles du Costa Rica... Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de sortir de l'avion aussi cela ne sera qu'un petit tour aérien. Nous avons des pique-niques pour tous le monde et... I

- Excusez-moi, intervint quelqu'un au fonde la salle. 

Tout le monde s'écarta... c'était Eric.

- ... Excusez-moi, reprit-il, mais... de qu'elle île parlez-vous ?

- Oh et bien là est toute l'originalité du voyage ! Nous avons obtenu la permission du gouvernement Costa Ricain de survoler cette île dont on a beaucoup parler. Celle dans laquelle, paraît-il, y vivraient certaines espèces animales disparues très intéressantes pour les scientifiques. Son nom est Isla Sorna.

            * * * * *

      FiN du Chapitre

            * * * * *

Haaaaaaa... pauvre Eric ! ! ! ! Il va faire une crise cardiaque j'en suis sûre...

Ca va pas de lui faire un coup pareil ? ! ? ! è_é

La suite au prochain épisode ! ! ^_^


	8. Isla Sorna

*tatzammmmmmm*

Welcome to  **_Retour au Jurassique_**  (ou _Return to Jurassic)_ ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

...

La traductrice et son n'ordinateur vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^_~

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

Râlàlà... quand je pense que je vais devoir le faire pendant ** chapitres... *soupir* (ß si je mets pas le nb de chap c pour vous faire la surprise *lol*) Ca me déprime...

Cette fanfiction appartient à Miss Autumn Darkess (auteur sans aucune considération =_=), c'est à elle que revient l'idée de l'histoire donc ça n'est pô mouâ à qui il faut jeter des tomates ! ! -p Remarquer c'est pitètr la traduc aussi... *hem*

Sinon l'île et les dinos et tout... ça appartient à Michael Crichton. Mon mentor. Râââh cheu l'adore celui-là ! ! ! ! ^^ Faut trop le lire, c'est fou ce qu'il est intelligent ! Viveu Malcolm ! ! *rouzerouzerouze* na franchement, lisez ses bouquins c'est géant ! 1000 fois mieux que les films ! ! ! (déjà que les films sont chouettes alors...)

Pis ben Eric, le Spino' (vi je viens de m'en rappeler *lol*) et deux trois bidules sont au réalisateur du film 3.

...

Chuis en train d'me dire que Crichton et l'autre réalisateur risquent certainement pas de passer lire ma fic' ! Surtout que c'est des Amerloques alors... ^___^

****

****

**Blabla :**

Le premier qui ose me dire que c'est « longuet » je le tue ! ! ! ! ! ! *lol*

...

Parce que... c'est vrai que ça avance pas beaucoup... ^__^ (voilà je l'ai dis vous êtes content ? ! ?)

Mais normalement les dinos arrivent... ici ! ! ! ! ! *héhé* Bon oki, on les voit pas beaucoup mais... c'est déjà un début, nan ?

****

****

****

**Chapitre 8 :**

**_Isla Sorna..._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_« (...) Son nom est Isla Sorna... »_

_* * *_

Alors que tout le monde se mettait à parler avec excitation, je vis le visage d'Eric devenir aussi pâle que celui d'un mort.

- Vous... vous avez parlé d'Isla Sorna ?... demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante, je crois qu'il tentait de se rassurer.

Quelques personnes éclatèrent de rire.

- Effectivement Mr Kirby, répondit le professeur en souriant. Etant donné que nous avons étudié les dinosaures cette année, c'est une grande chance pour nous que d'avoir accès à cette... réserve... 

- Mais... mais nous ne pouvons pas ! Nous ne n'avons pas...  
  
- Ne vous en faîtes pas Mr Kirby, tout se passera bien ! Pensez-vous qu'avec tout ce que je sais sur ces bestioles je vous ferais prendre des risques ? Ne me prenez pas pour un imbécile je vous prie et cessez de larmoyer bêtement.

L'homme prenait visiblement un plaisir intense à le ridiculiser.

  
  
- Mais, les Ptéranodons...   
  
- Eric, s'il te plaît !Il n'y a vraiment pas à t'inquiéter de la sorte, nous sommes en parfaite sécurité. Ne t'en fais pas... 

  
  


C'est alors que je sus. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi mais soudain, je compris qu'Eric ne mentait pas et je m'étais trompé. 

Comment pourrait-on avoir aussi peur de ces bêtes sans les avoir vues en chairs et en os ? 

Eric, lui qui se vantait tant l'année passée, n'aurait-il pas eut réellement affaire à ces dinosaures d'Ingen ?

Aussitôt je pensais qu'il fallait absolument que je dise quelque chose pour la défense d'Eric, qu'il n'ai pas l'air d'un idiot qu'il... Je pris ma respiration et mon courage à deux mains. 

- Mr Polycarp ? entamais-je timidement. 

Tina me tira par le bras mais je me dégageais violemment. Tous avaient les yeux fixés sur moi... même Eric.  
  
  


- Oui Miss Martin ? dit mon professeur en se tournant vers moi.  
  
- Heu...Vous savez, je pense que... Enfin puisqu'Eric a déjà été sur cette île avant... Peut-être que... peut-être devrions-nous suivre son conseil, faire quelque chose, non ? je ne crois pas avoir jamais été aussi brave de ma vie

  
Je tournais la tête, toutes les mâchoires étaient scotchés au sol.

J'avais défendue Eric ! Ils ne pouvaient pas le croire, ils n'y croyaient pas.

Je n'osais lever les yeux vers Eric et me pris à rougir violemment

  
« Comme je viens de le dire à Eric, répondit  Mr Polycarp légèrement frustré, tout se passera bien. Rien ne peut mal tourner croyez-moi. Maintenant, nous allons partir et cela que vous le vouliez ou non est-ce clair Miss ? Fin de la discussion. »  
  
  
  
  


*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  
  
  
  


Le Costa Rica devenait lentement de plus en plus petit à mes yeux et nous entrions dans les nuages. Pendant quelques secondes, je ne perçus à travers la vitre qu'un amas de fumée brumeuse et cotonnante puis le soleil apparu dans le ciel bleu. 

De temps en temps, un trou dans la masse blanche comme neige laissait entrevoir l'océan  ou quelque barrière de corail mais il n'y avait vraiment rien d'autre à voir... 

  
Hannah et Tina refusaient fermement de m'adresser la parole et je ne pouvais que tourner mon visage vers la fenêtre pour ne pas leur montrer mon désappointement. Je faisait semblant d'ignorer les regards et les chuchotements à mon sujet et serrais les poings sur mon siège troué. 

  
La seule chose à laquelle je ne faisais que penser était qu'Eric refusait toujours de me parler. Je m'étais approché de lui avant d'embarquer dans l'avion et j'avais essayer d'entamer la conversation mais il avait regardé fixement dans la direction opposé à la mienne comme si je n'étais pas là.

Je me sentais si seule...

D'abord, lui qui ne veut plus me parler, puis les filles et le reste de voyage est en train de se dérouler comme si j'étais une bête curieuse sur une scène de foire ! Quelle horreur !

   
L'heure qui suivie fut terriblement ennuyeuse et dure à supporter, inutile de vous la décrire dans tout ces détails, vous vous endormiriez. 

Mais je finis enfin par apercevoir l'île et poussais un soupir de soulagement. Une forêt dense entourait une succession de montagnes plus ou moins hautes et de grosses vagues s'écrasaient sur les rochers bordant une grande partie de la côte. 

Je la trouvais réellement magnifique .

  
Une voix me parvint depuis les écouteurs situés au dessus de nos têtes, elle tenait de couvrir les bruits de voix que faisaient tous les élèves.

« Ne soyez pas si excités les enfants, ça n'est pas sur cette île que nous nous rendons ! Celle-ci est Isla Nublar, le premier site. Le temps et la densité de la flore nous rend presque impossible de faire une observation intéressante aussi nous rendons-nous sur la seconde île, celle dont je vous ai parlé. Là bas il nous sera plus facile de voir ces animaux et en particulier les Ptéranodons et Spinosaurus, deux spécimens qui ne sont pas présents dans cette première île... »  
  


  
Un gémissement parvint à mes oreilles depuis le fond de la salle. Je me retournais pour voir Eric qui semblait encore plus pâle que précédemment. Je tentais de lui sourire mais il se mit aussitôt à regarder ailleurs. Je suppose qu'il aurait préféré aller sur Isla Nublar étant donné qu'elle contient moins de dinosaures mais est-ce une raison ? J'arrivais de moins en moins à lire sur le visage d'Eric depuis quelques jours, moi qui connaissais presque tout de lui. 

Il nous fallut encore une bonne heure avant de voir enfin Isla Sorna surgir de l'horizon. Celle-ci était nettement différente de la précédente. Seulement quelques rochers saillaient hors de l'eau grondante et les montagnes étaient nettement moins entassées et beaucoup plus dégagées. Pourtant elle semblait plus petite, moins imposante... 

  
Nous nous mîmes à survoler un couple de montagnes avant d'entamer une longue descente dans la vallée. Et je les vis. Ou plutôt nous les vîmes... 

Ils étaient immenses, plus grands que je n'aurais pus me l'imaginer ! 

Des Brachiosaures de vingt-cinq mètres de long se tenaient sur leur pattes arrières pour attraper les feuilles d'arbres gigantesques des Ankylosaures pataugeaient dans l'eau d'une rivière, arrachant des algues et des pousses de leur grosses dents... Des troupeaux de Tricératops, de Stégosaures parcouraient la plaine près de l'eau et à travers la cloison l'on pouvait quand même entendre les mugissements de certains appelant leurs congénères.

Tout cela semblait paisible et irréel...

Tout le monde se plaqua contre les vitres, laissant tomber tous les doutes insinués dans la matinée. Notre professeur de science sombrant dans une totale euphorie se mit à nous ré-informer sur le mode de vie et les habitudes nutritionnelles de chaques espèces présentes mais aucuns de nous ne l'écoutait. Même Eric regardait par la fenêtre avec un semblant d'enthousiasme. Effectivement, cette partie de l'île ne présentait visiblement aucun danger.  
   
Belles et étranges créatures... Encore et encore j'essayais de me convaincre que c'était bel et bien de vrais animaux qui me faisaient face et non une animation digitale et ultra-perféctionnée. Je me demande ce qui m'a prit de tenter de rester au Costa Rica ! J'aurais raté ce spectacle. 

Comment peut-on ne pas vouloir venir voir, presque toucher ces animaux ? Ca semble magique..

*  
  


Après avoir tournoyer et re-tournoyer au dessus de l'île une bonne vingtaine de fois, entendîmes le pilote annoncer notre retour car il fallait revenir à la côte avant la nuit. Un lourd grognement de déception monta de la cabine et seul Eric paru nettement soulagé et s'enfonçant au plus profond de son siège en soupirant.  

Nous jetâmes tous un dernier regard aux animaux fantastiques puis l'avion fit demi-tour.   
  


- Hé ben... ce fut plus rapide que ce que je pensais ! dit Tina. 

-Ouai... murmurais-je.

Et dire que je venais de ruiner ma réputation pour ça... Enfin, mes meilleures amies se mettaient visiblement de nouveau à me parler ce que me rassura un peu.

  
« Hé regardez ! cria soudain un élève »

De nouveau toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les fenêtres et nous vîmes alors, volant à nos côté, un Ptéranodon. Presque aussitôt, il fut rejoint par un autre, puis un autre, encore un... autre... 

  
« Mais c'est merveilleux ! dit une fille en souriant. Ils viennent nous faire leurs adieux ! ! » 

Quelques élèves éclatèrent de rire, moi y compris. Il est vrai qu'on se serait crû à une cérémonie d'au revoir...  
...  
  


J'étais fortement impressionnée par leur taille, ils devaient bien faire treize pieds d'envergure ! Peut-être plus... Mais ce fut bien la seule chose que je pus trouver de plaisant chez eux car ils me faisaient horriblement peur. Peur...

A peine eus-je le temps d'avoir cette pensée que l'un des Ptéranodons se mit à foncer sur l'appareil et frapper les parois de son long bec avec force.

Certains élèves se mirent aussitôt à hurler et bondirent de leurs sièges vers les allées centrales.

Un autre animal arriva sur l'aile gauche et l'attaqua sauvagement.

L'avion se mit à tanguer et quelques personnes furent projetées au sol. 

  
Eric s'agrippait fortement à son siège et il avait le visage d'un mort. Il murmurait quelque chose mais je ne pus entendre de quoi il s'agissait, il y avait trop de cris. 

Un autre coup, encore et encore... Les Ptéranodons semblaient en avoir après les ailes de l'appareil.

« Tout le monde s'assoit et boucle sa ceinture ! » hurla le pilote à travers les haut-parleurs.

Je me demande si l'ordre fut entendu de tous. 

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BANG* *BONKK* *TOMPH*  
  
  


L'avion se mit de nouveau à tanguer de plus en plus fort puis à tournoyer sans plus le moindre contrôle. La tête piquait vers le sol ! 

Tout allait trop vite pour que je remarque quoi que ce soit d'autre, j'avais la tête qui tournait. Nous roulions tous les uns sur les autres, des cris de panique parvenaient vaguement à mes oreilles et je crois que j'y joignais le miens... j'allais m'évanouir.

Le sol, de plus en plus... 

*CRACKKKKK*

  
          * * * * *

     FiN de Chapitre  
          * * * * *

Ben vouàlà, vous les avez eu vos dino's ! ! ! ! ! *looool* Qu'est-ce que j'vous avez dit ?

Ouai, ouai y'en à pas bcp mais ça sera pour la prochaine fois ! Ce coup ci on pourra pas les louper ! ! ^_~ 

En tout cas je félicite pas les reviwers ! ! ! ! è_é 

Bonjours le people ! Je crois que j'en ai jamais eu aussi peu de ma vie ! *snif* C'est vexant quand même !

...

Y'a pas que Harry Potter dans la life !

Alex  à Ouaich !!! T'avais raison : ça a merder… =_= Les pauvreu… *hinhin* Tu as lu les bouquins aussi ? Merci de tes reviews !!!!

Bizoo et @pluch' !

            Sio'


	9. Où est elle ?

**Chapitre 9 :**

**_Où est-elle ?_  
  
**

   
  
  


Je clignais plusieurs fois des yeux avant qu'ils s'entrouvrent légèrement. Le sang battait à mes tempes douloureusement et troublait ma vision.

La seule chose dont je me rappelais à peu près était notre descente vertigineuse, puis ma projection brutale hors de mon siège avant d'heurter quelque chose mais maintenant, j'étais hors de l'avion et étendue sur le sol avec autour de moi une multitude de débris... Tout cela semblait s'être dérouler en un rien de temps et je me rendis compte que j'avais simplement perdu connaissance. 

Avec effort, je tentais de me relever et finis par m'asseoir, plongeant ma tête entre mes mains. Je ne savais pas ce qui me faisais autant mal mais je souffrais horriblement ! Je gémis... 

  
« Lane ? LAAANE ! ! ! ! »  
  
  


Je relevais la tête et vis Tina qui courrait vers moi en boitant légèrement. Elle semblait avoir peur, vraiment peur.   
  


  
- Oh Lane, tu ne respirais plus et... et un dinosaure est arrivé et... je pense que c'était un t-rex et... Lane est-ce que ça va ? bégaya Tina en m'étreignant.

- Non Tina t'en fais pas ça va aller... dis-je en réprimant une grimace de douleur. Je dois juste être un peu sonné... Où sont les autres ? 

  
  
Tina m'attrapa de bras et m'aida à me relever du mieux qu'elle put.

- Ils ne reste que ceux-ci... dit-elle en pointant un gros arbre du doigt, un petit groupe de personne y était rassemblé en sont sommet.   
  
- Est-ce que... est-ce que le t-rex a eu quelqu'un ? demandais-je en cherchant Hannah des yeux. 

  
- Non, répondit Tina en grimpant sur un tas de branches posées sur le sol. De petits dinosaures sont arrivés et l'ont attaqué... Il s'est enfuit... 

  
- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? 

Je voulais continuer de parler car je sentais que cela atténuait la douleur qui grondait dans mon crâne. "

- Je ne suis pas sûre. Ca ressemblait à des Raptors mais ils étaient très grands... Quatre pieds de haut environ, plus que ce qu'on nous à apprit !   
  
- Ah... 

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de parler de dinosaures mais d'un autre côté, de quoi parler d'autre en une telle situation ? Fort heureusement nous venions de rejoindre le groupe.

Je remarquais que très peu était présent. A vue d'œil j'en comptais sept et Hannah n'en faisait pas parti... pas plus qu'Eric. Il y avait Mr Polycarp, Sally, Cassy et Kimmy et un peu plus haut se tenaient Pike un joueur de foot passionné, Jessie Gray une « exilée sociale »  ainsi que Kale Meyers un stupide Casanova...

  
  
- Lane ! Heureusement tu es sauve ! l'accueillit Mr Polycarp d'une voix qui traduisait une évidente panique. Hé bien... Maintenant il nous suffit de retrouver les autres... 

- Qui sont tout les disparus ? demandais-je.   
  
- Hum... Laisse moi voir... Eric Kirby, que je veux absolument trouver, Hannah Denison, ton amie et heu... Ho, il y en a tellement d'autre ! Tellement... Six sont morts dans l'accident de l'avion. Six enfants ! Mr. Polycarp avait le visage dans ses mains et hochait la tête en gémissant. 

  
- Donc Hannah va bien ? Non ?

  
  
Alors que le professeur ne répondait pas je vis Sally qui me dévisageait. 

« Comment peux-tu penser à ta pauvre copine alors que moi, mon petit ami à lui aussi disparu ? » hurla-t-elle. 

  
Je trouvais son attaque totalement dénué de sens mais évitais de la relever. Brad Kim était perdu...  
Tina me pris la main.

« Ca va aller Lane, on va la retrouver j'en suis sûre... »

  
  
J'acquiesçais, mon mal de tête avait disparu et je commençais à escalader l'arbre afin de rejoindre le groupe...   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  
La brume descendit rapidement, obscurcissant le ciel plus que je ne l'aurais souhaiter. Nous avions tous accepté l'idée qu'il serait préférable de dormir dans les arbres que sur le sol. Ceux-ci  n'étaient pas très dur à escalader lorsqu'il faisait jour mais maintenant il en était autrement et nous risquions de tomber à tout instant. Nous devions trouver quelque chose pour tenir et Tina et moi réussîmes à trouver un spot dans les reste de l'avion afin de nous éclairer un peu... 

  
Allongée contre une énorme branche, je regardais fixement le sol. Le brouillard flottait doucement comme du coton et me rappelait les effets spéciaux que l'on trouve au cinéma dans les vieux films... mais il était bien réel. C'était tellement difficile de croire que nous étions sur une île infestée de dinosaures incontrôlables ! Tout ce que nous avions apprit dans le passé repassait en flash dans ma tête et j'étais frustré de ne pas y avoir porté plus d'attention. 

  
Il y avait le Spinosaurus, qui est le plus grand de tous les dinosaures carnivores et les Vélociraptor, très habiles... les Tyrannosaures... et tellement d'autres dont j'avais dû mal à me rappeler. Certains ressemblaient à de petites créatures sorties de contes de fée et d'autres à d'affreux mutants que l'on trouve dans des histoires horribles. Etre sur cette île était effrayant et excitant à la fois...   
  
Je soupirais et me retournais de nouveau, Tina était étendue contre une branche près de moi les yeux clos. Je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller mais l'idée de dormir me faisait frissonner... Pourtant, il fallut bien me résigner à la fatigue qui prenant le dessus et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même lentement.   
  
  
  


  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  


Le léger et long murmure se faisait de plus en plus retentissant. J'ouvris mes yeux à contrecoeur et regardait autour de moi.

Le soleil apparaissait timidement derrière les feuillages, me brûlant déjà la peau et autour de moi, quelque personnes déjà éveillées de notre petit groupe discutaient à voix basse. 

Je baillais bruyamment, m'étirais et tentais de me mettre debout tout en frottant le bas de ma nuque qui me faisait particulièrement souffrir. 

  
Tina dormait encore à poings fermés et je décidais de partir à la recherche d'un petit coin tranquille pour continuer à me reposer. J'entamais donc la descente de l'arbre dans lequel j'étais perché et sautais à terre.

Les feuilles se mirent à craquer sous mes pas, beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'aurais penser. Je faillis crier de surprise et stoppais net. Ce qui m'arrêta n'étais pas la peur qu'un dinosaure puisse m'entendre, non... mais plutôt celle du gros dinosaure qui me faisait face.

Curieusement, je n'avais à cette instant plus aucune envie de me reposer... 

                 * * * * *

           FiN de Chapitre

                 * * * * *

Haaaaaaaaaa horreur ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! *iiiiiii* Je suis dégoûté, je n'ai pas réussis à traduire convenablement cette fin de chapitre... =_= 

En VO ça rend trop bien, ça fait un Clift Anger terriiiiiiibleu ! ! ! ! ! ! *soupir*

Enfin, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez...

*hem*

Alors on progresse là, nan ? Ca devient intéressant... Déjà ils sont paumé sur l'île, ça met un peu d'ambiance ! ! ! ^^

Attention la suiteu !

**Alex :**  Rââh mon seul reviewer ! ! ! ! *lol* Mirci, mirci mirci, je me sens moins seule ! ! ^___^ Tu as toutafé raison, c'est l'histoire typique quoi ! ! ! *héhé* Avec le crash, les morts, les dinos, les zamoureux, les... et tout et tout ! ! !

Mais... il va y avoir quelques petits problèmes... tu n'as pas totalement raison... *hinhin*

@pluch' et Bonne n'Année ! ! ! ! !


	10. Où l'on se dit que les jupes en forêt, c...

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

Cette histoire appartient à Autumn Darkness, Crichton et puis l'autre-dont-je-sais-pas-le-nom ! ! *lol*****

****

****

**Blabla :**

Alors, zavez regardé Theu Film ? ^__^ Tomache qu'ils ne passent pas le 3, j'aurais bien aimé vouâr Eric... *hihi* L'est tellement mimi...

Enfin, je persiste à dire que les livres sont mieux ! ! ! ! *ouéééééé*

**Trucs à dire :**

Ouaip... je sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais je traduis pas les pieds en mètres... ^^ Parce que je me rappelle plus la différence de distance ! ! ! !

**Autre truc à dire :**

Ban alors ici y'a aussi eut quelque changement rapport au titre. Parce que la traduction c'est bien bô mais c'est pas du mot à mot et là... « Darn Skirt », j'ai beau cherché je vois pas du tout ce que ça peut vouloir dire par rapport au contexte du chapitre ! ! !

~_~

Aussi vais-je mettre quelque chose qui peut y ressembler pour que ça veuille dire quelque chose ! *hinhin* Je suppose que vous me pardonnerez, de toute manière vous zavez pô le choix !

Na.

(y'a bien un pôte qui à essayer de m'aider mais c'est toujours vague cette histoire... *soupir*)

****

**Chapitre 10 :**

****

****

****

****

****

                                   **_Où l'on se dit que les jupes en forêt, c'est pas pratique..._  
  
**

  
  
C'était un gros dinosaure d'à peu près quinze pieds de haut. Derrière sa tête se dessinait une sorte de crête, deux cornes pointaient au dessus de son nez et il me fixait des yeux d'un air parfaitement abrutit. Une vache mutante. 

Je connaissais très bien cette race, un Tricératops. Un végétarien. Et moi qui avais manqué de faire une crise cardiaque !...

Le Tricératops releva la tête et poussa une sorte de long mugissement rauque. J'en profitais aussitôt pour escalader l'arbre qui se trouvait près de moi mais malencontreusement ma jupe se déchira entre les branches.

  
« _Saleté de jupe_ ! » soufflais-je après avoir atteint le sommet, retirant la veste de mon uniforme bleu ciel et l'accrochant autour de taille. 

  
« LANE ! ! ! »  
  
  


Je baissais la tête pour voir Tina qui grimpait vers moi rapidement. Elle semblait encore effrayée. 

  
- Lane, je pensais qu'un dino' t'avait mangé pendant la nuit ! s'exclama-t-elle. 

  
-  Mais non... je cherchais juste un p'tit coin sympa pour me reposer ! répondis-je en souriant.   
  
  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
  


Mr Polycarp décida de nous mener vers la côte car cela rendrait plus facile notre repérage par des secours éventuels. 

  
Nous glissions progressivement d'arbre en arbre en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention. Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que nous étions parti, lorsque Kale réclama une pause. Nous nous arrêtâmes donc pour lui et Tina s'allongea contre tronc de l'arbre, disparaissant presque entre les longues branches touffues et le lierre sortant en masse de différentes parties du tronc. 

J'éclatais de rire.

- Génial Tina, tu as trouvé une super cachette ! Je doute qu'un dino' arrive à te repérer là dedans ! 

  
Tina passa la tête entre les feuilles et souri à son tour.

- Bien sûr, tu as raison. Je suis la meilleures côté discrétion, pas de doute la dessus ! elle soupira et regarda ailleurs avant de retourner la tête vers moi. Ses derniers mots avaient été prononcés avec difficulté, je savais à quoi elle pensais, elle ajouta avec hésitation : tu ne peux pas... hum... tu penses que... tu penses qu'Hannah va bien ? 

  
  


Je détournais le regard. J'avais pourtant essayer de ne pas penser à elle et...

Mes mots tremblaient légèrement lorsque je lui répondis.

- Je ne sais pas, je... j'espère. Elle est débrouillarde. Si elle reste dans les arbres ou.... ou le lierre. Nous échangeâmes un léger sourire. Je suppose qu'elle survivra... quelque temps au moins. Et puis peut-être est elle en sûreté... si elle est avec...   
  
- Non , ne le dit pas... dit Tina sombrement.  
  
- Si elle est avec Eric, terminais-je en regardant le sol avec un soudain intérêt.   
  
  


Tina leva la tête vers le ciel et croisa les bras, visiblement elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Ne pas penser à lui.   
  
  


- Pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière ? j'étais contrarier et je trouvais de plus en plus enfantin sa manière de réagir. Ca n'est pas ce qu'il fait avec toi ! Je veux dire... enfin maintenant que nous sommes ici et... Ne penses tu pas qu'il serait possible de...   
  
- Non, me coupa-t-elle toujours en évitant le contact de mes yeux. 

Je soupirais et de nouveau regardait ailleurs, elle m'agaçait.

Le reste du groupe attendait dans autre arbre proche du notre. Je remarquais que Sally et Kimmy semblaient se disputer,  Mr Polycarp essayait désespérément de les calmer mais elles ne lui prêtaient pas la moindre attention.

   
  


« NON ! JE NE TE PERMETTRAIS PAS ! ! » hurla Sally soudainement, s'enfuyant en courant dans la jungle.

J'aurais penser que notre professeur se mettrait à courir derrière elle... il ne le fit pas. Il ne l'appela pas non plus ou quoi que ce soit. Il restait juste planté là, sans aucune réaction, aucuns mouvements. Peut-être était-ce la meilleure chose à faire ?  
  
Néanmoins je lui en voulais. Cet homme en savait beaucoup sur les dinosaures ou du moins il agissait comme s'il s'y connaissait. Personne ne prêtait réellement attention à ce qu'il nous disait mais tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que, dans cette situation, il était supérieur en la matière. On lui faisait confiance et... je ne sais pas... Laisser partir Sally comme ça c'était...   
  
Soudain, un cri strident brisa le silence qui régnait depuis quelques minutes. Ce cri... il venait de la direction où Sally c'était enfuie...   
  
  
  


            * * * * *

     FiN de Chapitreu

            * * * * * 

Oué... criez pô silvouplé ! ! C'est pô d'ma faute si ce chapitre est si court ! ! ! ^^

Mais à ce qu'il parait, le prochain sera beaucoup plus long ! ! ! ! *ouééééééé* C'est t-y pô génial cha ? 

Enfin le petit hic c'est que celui-là je ne l'avais pas enregistrer donc va falloir que j'aille le rechercher sur ff... *soupir* Ca va pas prendre des heures, heureusement mais ban... C'est bientôt la rentrée et tout donc j'aurais moins de temps ! ! ! =_=

Et puis j'ai le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic' à finir moué ! ! ! *lol*

**Alex :** Nana cheu te dis ! C'est pô toutafé cha... Eric est trop bête pour réussir à se péter quoi que se soit ! ( nan je me suis pas trompé, j'ai bien mis « trop bête » ^^) Tu verras...

*lol*


	11. Halètements et Hurlements

**Disclaimer-qui-m'ennuie-terrriiiblement :**

C'est à ? Devinez, devinez ?

C'est à ?

...

Boarf... aller vous savez très bien à qui c'est puisque vous avez lus les chapitres précédents ! ! ^^ Pas la peine de le rappeler !

*hinhin*

****

****

****

**Truc à dire :**

Ban ce coup ci c'est pour m'excuser des fautes de n'othographe qu'il y a là n'dant... *hem* Parce c'est vrai que je suie une quiche dans cette section et étant donné que je n'ai pas de betâ-readeurs...

*soupir*

Enfin c'est pas la mort, hein ?

 ****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 11 :**

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

**_Halètements et hurlements..._  
  
**

Tina hoqueta de surprise et se dégagea vite de la vigne en regardant autour d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda-t-elle en tremblant.   
  
- Heu... je crois que c'était Sally, dis-je. 

Soudain, j'entendis quelque chose courir entre les buissons, faisant craquer les branches et Sally en émergea quelques brindilles accrochées à ses cheveux. Elle était essoufflée et respirait bruyamment des larmes pleins les yeux. Tina et moi descendîmes aussitôt vers elle suivies des autres

Sally se plia en deux et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, recherchant sa respiration. Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un aussi essoufflé de ma vie... Mr Polycarp mit une mains sur son épaule et nous attendîmes qu'elle fut en état de nous parler à nouveau.

« C'est... j'ai vu... C'était Ka... Kale... Il... il était... il était mort... il est mort... il... » 

  
Un frisson d'horreur nous parcouru tous et mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Kale, mort ? Mais il était si beau, si... __

_Lane, ça n'est pas le moment ! _me corrigeais-je mentalement. Beau ou non cela ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était mort ! J'étais stupide... Mais attendez, avait-elle vérifier ?

- Comment en es-tu sûre ? lui demandais-je alors. 

Tous se tournèrent vers moi. Je fixais mes pieds et souhaitais soudainement disparaître sous terre et ne jamais revenir... Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient oublié ma question idiote. 

  
- Parce que la chose l'a... Sally essaya de parler malgré les tremblements qui l'agitaient. La chose l'a... l'a mangé.   
  
  


Un hoquet de surprise parcouru le groupe.

- Sally, Sally quelle sorte de créature était-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui l'a dévoré ? demanda Mr Polycarp. 

Sally déglutie et secoua la tête en s'asseyant à terre. Je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas songer à ce qu'elle venait de voir mais notre professeur semblait vouloir absolument savoir et la pressait fermement de sa main. 

Elle releva la tête, des larmes glissaient lentement le long de ses joues.

- Je... je ne sais pas, hoqueta-t-elle violemment, il était bizarre de voir cette fille en pleurs répondre de cette manière à notre professeur. Je ne prête pas beaucoup d'attention à vos cours... reprit-elle en reniflant.

- Ca n'a pas d'importance maintenant, dit Mr Polycarp ignorant l'attaque de la jeune fille. Nous avons besoin de savoir Sally. Décris le juste... essaye...   
  
  


Sally hocha la tête puis se mit à réfléchir, son teint prit une couleur verdâtre.

- Il était assez grand mais pas trop... Non en fait plutôt petit... Il avait... Hooo, comment pourrais-je savoir ? Je... je n'y connais rien sur ces bêtes là ! ! s'énerva-t-elle. 

  
- Mais... nous avons besoin de savoir, reprit Mr Polycarp.   
  
- Sally, faisait-il près de cinq pieds ? Ou... enfin dans les environs ? demanda Tina.

Je tournais la tête vers elle. Elle avait une main accroché à l'une des branches de l'arbre et son visage était très pâle. 

Sally acquiesça.

- Avait-il des sortes de plumes sur sa tête ? Quelque chose qui y ressemblait ? redemanda Tina, son visage de plus en plus pâle.  
  
  


- Heu... oui, je crois bien... Pourquoi ?   
  
- Peut-être devrions-nous... Hem... vous savez... Partir... dit Tina brusquement.  

   
- Tina que veux-tu...

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase, quelque chose surgit d'entre les arbres et poussa Jessie, l'étalant sur le sol. En un regard, je pus voir qu'il mesurait environ cinq pieds et avait quelques plumes sur sa tête. Le dinosaure que venait de nous décrire Sally. 

Mais ce fut tout ce que je pus voir de lui car d'autres bestioles identiques bondirent des buissons et s'avancèrent à une vitesse foudroyante dans notre direction. 

Tina attrapa mon bras et nous nous mîmes à courir. Je sentis quelque chose cogner contre mon dos et je poussais un hurlement de douleur perdant l'équilibre un instant mais je me remis à courir sans me retourner à travers les arbres et les buissons qui me déchiraient les jambes. Je ne me serais arrêter pour rien au monde. 

Mon amie avait quelques mètres d'avance sur moi et semblait ne pas me prêter la moindre attention, il n'y avait personne, aucun abri en vue. Peut-être pensait-elle que l'un des animaux m'avait eut, peut-être s'en fichait-elle, peut-être... Mais je continuais de courir, rejetant toutes ses pensées hors de mon esprit et ne me concentrant que sur une chose : courir et courir encore, courir pour ma vie. 

Est-ce que quelque chose me courrait après, me chassait encore à travers la forêt ? Et si je courrais droit dans un piège ?   
A cette pensée je me mis à courir encore plus vite. Mon cœur battait la chamade et j'avais beaucoup de mal à contrôler ma respiration. La douleur à mon dos commençait à se répandre dans tout mon corps et je savais que je ne pourrais plus courir aussi vite bien longtemps...   
  


*

  
Ayant déjà focaliser mon attention, je ne remarquais pas la chose qui, au devant de moi, courait dans ma direction. Et lorsque je la vis, ce fut pour lui rentrer dedans et m'affaler de tout mon long sur le sol. Je criais de douleur, mon dos ayant reçu un gros choc et éclatais en sanglots. 

A demi aveuglé par la peur et les larmes, j'aperçut enfin la chose étendue près de moi. C'était bleu... mais cela semblait trop maigre pour être un dinosaure. Qu'était-ce ? Je n'aurais sus le dire. 

  
« Lane, Lane ! Lève toi Lane ! Tu dois te lever. Nous sommes dans l'entrée... » dit la chose en essayant de me remettre sur pied. Mais à chaque fois que je m'appuyais sur mes mains, mon dos se déchirait douloureusement. Je plaçais alors mes mains sur ses épaules et m'appuyais à elle (la chose ^^). Doucement, je passais une main dans mon dos. Tout le haut de ma chemise était déchiré et je rencontrais alors quelque chose de visqueux. Du sang. Je remontais jusqu'à la source de ma douleur et retirais vivement la main en hoquetant. Il y avait une longue entaille qui parcourait la moitié de mon dos. 

  
  


« Lane, je sais que c'est douloureux Lane mais tu dois te relever. S'il te plaît ? » 

Maintenant la personne (car j'avais finis par trouver à peu près ce que c'était... (moi et ma remarquable intelligence ! -p)) me suppliait presque, tentant de nouveau de me mettre doucement debout. J'obéis lentement mais regrettais bien vite mon mouvement. La douleur était trop forte je voulais, non, je souhaitais mourir au plus vite.

Je me mordis la langue et me redressais de toute ma hauteur.   
  


  
« Viens Lane, viens. Nous devons courir. Penses-tu pouvoir faire ça pour moi ? » "

   
J'acquiesçais sans aucune conviction et commençais à marcher. Mes yeux voyaient un peu mieux et j'accélérais peu à peu pour presque finir par courir à nouveau. Je n'aurais pût dire qui je suivais mais ils semblaient être deux. Notre course dura assez longtemps mais ma blessure me faisait un peu moins souffrir. Je reçus encore quelques coupures et meurtrissures et une grosse branches m'entailla le bras. J'appuyais ma main sur la blessure afin de ne pas perdre trop de sang et serrais les dents pour ne pas crier. 

   Finalement, nous arrivâmes dans une sorte de marais plein d'eau boueuse et nauséabonde avec en son milieu ce qui semblait être un... camion abandonné. Nous y parvînmes grâce à des petites mottes de terre ou des pierres qui pointaient hors de l'eau et je pus constater que ma vue était alors de nouveau parfaitement nette. L'une des  deux personnes passa la première et grimpa sur une sorte de bureau défoncé afin de nous ouvrir la grosse porte rouillée du véhicule. Je les suivis et entrais...  

    
Il faisait un peu sombre et humide à l'intérieur, cela sentait le moisi. Il était rempli de rayons et de boîtes aux contenus divers. C'était assez étroit mais en observant bien on pouvait y trouver une vague présence d'aménagement.

La personne qui était entrée avant moi se retourna brusquement et me souri en m'étreignant de ses bras. J'eus un sursaut de stupeur.

- HANNAH ! ! ! criais-je.

- Chuuut, fit-elle aussitôt. Tu ne voudrais quand même pas ameuter de nouveaux visiteurs opportuns, si ? Maintenant assieds toi...

Elle me montra du doigt quelque chose qui devait sûrement être un lit et écarta alors les boîtes qui l'encombraient. Je m'asseyais et ma tête se remit à tourner.

- Alors ? Tu te sens mieux ? dit la seconde personne, allumant une petit lampe qui pendait au centre de la pièce. 

Lorsque la lumière se fit, je pus voir son visage éclairé de plein fouet. C'était Eric Kirby. 

  
- Ho, je... non enfin oui je... rien de plus... bafouillais-je mais la douleur de ma blessure était revenue en force et un tremblement me parcouru. 

Je baissais la tête et la cachais de mes mains, je ne voulais pas qu'Eric puisse voir mes larmes. 

   
  


- Lane... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda Hannah le visage inquiet. Tu... 

Mais je n'entendis pas la suite, sombrant dans l'inconscience.  

                  * * * * * 

             FiN de Chapitre

                  * * * * *

  
  


Haaaa... Ben comme le dit l'auteur, ça fait du bien de revoir notre piti Eric ! ! *héhé* Vous ne trouvez pas ? 

Remarquez, là on ne va pas le lâcher de si tôt alors... *lol* Cha va être chouette ! ! !

*sautillesautillesautille*

Meuh c'était tristounet ce chapitre ! ! ! =_= Ils vont être tous mouru d'abord ! ! *na*

Minute de silence please...

^__^

See U La Suiteu ! ! !

Alex : Alàlà… arrête avec tes zhypothèse !!!! Je vais finir par te le dire et ça sera plus une « surprise »… *hem* 

Patience… encore une dizaine de chapitres et tu sauras la réponse !!!! *lol*

@pluch'


	12. Informations

**Disclaimer :**

Voui y'en a un, mais vous le connaissez et... j'ai la flemme.

**Chapitre 12 :**

****

****

****

****

****

**_Informations..._**

**_(ou l'on apprend des choseu !)****_**

  
  
  


  
Mes yeux s'ouvrirent lentement. J'avais la nausée mais je savais que cela était dû à mon évanouissement aussi essayais-je de m'asseoir, à demi aveuglée par la violence de la lumière. Mes muscles étaient endoloris mais je me rendis compte qu'on avait bandé ma déchirure au dos et mon entaille au bras.

J'avais du mal à me souvenir de ce qui m'était arrivé et me creusais la tête sur les raisons de ma présence ici.

« Où est-ce que je suis ? Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ? » (*)  

Je me rendis compte que je venais de parler tout haut et frissonnais tant à ma propre voix qu'à ces questions idiotes.

  
  
- Ceci, ma chère petite blessée, est ma... maison, répondit Eric en s'approchant de moi.

J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre mais il reprit.

- T'es tombé dans les pommes juste après que nous t'ayons récupérée...  

   
- Nous ? demandais-je désorientée. 

Je devais avoir l'air stupide mais je n'avais réellement aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé. 

  
  


- Bien sûr, nous ! fit une voix à ma gauche.

Je me retournais et vis Hannah près de moi, une petite lampe à la main. Aussitôt, tout me revins brusquement en un flots de souvenirs et je poussais un grognement. Je tentais de me lever mais me rassis bien vite car la douleur de mon dos se faisait encore bien sentir.  
  


  
- Tu t'es fais rudement amoché, dit Eric assit sur le lit près de moi. Nous avons donc décidé que tu méritais le lit... même si c'était MON tour ! il souri et je fis de même en acquiesçant. Alors, peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est passé ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, dis-je en me sentant de plus en plus idiote. Je me rappelle que quelque chose a sauté des buissons, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait... Et puis Tina... 

- HO MON DIEU ! cria Hannah en attrapant ma main. COMMENT VA-T-ELLE ? QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE ? LANE, DIS MOI ! !     
  
- Mais arrête de crier Han' ! dit Eric. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos du bruit ?Tu ne veux pas qu'un dino' se pointe dans notre repère ! Autrement nous n'aurons plus qu'à courir dans se bourbier avant de nous faire cueillir comme des fraises des bois et tu le sais bien ! Ou pisser dans des bidons afin de les éloigné... C'est ça que tu veux ? ! 

  
  
Je me sentis rougir. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre les dinosaures et uriner dans un bidon mais sa brusquerie à parler de cette manière avait suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise. 

Hannah et moi baissèrent la tête et pendant un instant personne ne prononça un mot. 

  
- Bon Lane, dit Eric en rompant le silence. Vas-tu finir ton histoire ? 

  
- Heu... oui, dis-je un peu désorienté. Comme je le disais, Tina m'attrapa le bras et nous commençâmes à courir. Quelque chose m'a déchiré le dos et j'ai été déstabilisé mais j'ai continué à courir. Tina allait plus vite que moi et je l'ai perdue donc... donc je ne sais pas si elle va bien ou pas... Après je suis rentrée dans... dans...

  
- Moi, termina Eric. Okay. Peux-tu nous dire ce qu'étaient les créatures ?    
  


Je ne voyais pas vraiment ce qu'ils pouvaient être et répondis négativement. Eric me demanda alors si je pouvais les décrire et je me rappelais Sally qui hier avait fait de même... Je rassemblais mes pensées. 

  
- Environ cinq pieds de haut. Quelques uns avaient des parties blanches sur eux et... les autres avaient des sortes de plumes sur la tête. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire... ça c'est passé trop vite et... je ne suis pas experte... 

  
- Des Raptors, dit Eric un frisson lui parcourant le corps. Ceux avec le blanc sont les femelles et les têtes plumées sont les mâles...    
  
- Mais... ça n'a pas de sens ! m'exclamais-je en le regardant dans les yeux. Je veux dire, en classe... Je me rappelle que Mr Polycarp disait qu'ils faisaient seulement deux pied de haut et pesaient près de cent cinquante livres ! C'est animaux étaient bien trop gros ! !

   
- Lane, je suis surpris ! me taquina-t-il. Tu es attentive en classe maintenant ? 

  
- Et puis les plumes ! Qu'est-ce qu'elles viennent faire ici ? ajoutais-je en ignorant sa remarque. 

  
- Ben... je ne sais pas exactement pour les plumes, dit-il. Mais par contre je sais à peu près pour la différence de taille. Vois-tu, lorsque Hammond créa ces dinosaures, il travailla avec de grands professionnels en matière d'ADN car il voulait rendre les animaux aussi réalistes que possible. Mais lorsqu'ils créèrent leur première espèce de Vélociraptors, ils y trouvèrent quelque chose de problématique et suggérèrent une nouvelle expérience aussi détruisirent-ils la première. 

Juste après, alors qu'ils commençaient une nouvelle association d'ADN, quelqu'un suggéra de les faire plus gros afin de donner aux visiteurs de l'île une meilleure appréciation des bêtes. Hammond n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée mais finit par accepté lorsqu'on lui dit que cela serait préférable aussi au bon fonctionnement du dinosaure. Comme par hasard... Enfin, s'ils sont plus gros, c'est parce qu'ils ont été génétiquement modifiés et tout ça pour les visiteurs !

  
- Ces sales @!#$@*%& ! ! marmonna Hannah. 

Je me retournais vers elle, les yeux me sortaient presque de la tête. Hannah n'avait jamais juré de sa vie ! Du moins, je ne l'avais jamais entendue... 

  
  


- Hannah, m'exclamais-je. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?   
  
  


Elle haussa les épaules et je me tournais vers Eric, décidée à reparler de cela plus tard.

- Donc, lorsqu'ils firent leur premier essaie, les Raptors avaient la bonne taille et tout ?  

   
- Ho oui ! c'était étrange de le voir parler avec fougue de ces bestioles alors qu'il en avait une peur bleue. Deux pieds deux haut, cent cinquante livres... Mais ils attrapèrent des sortes de maladies et ne survivaient pas plus de quelques semaines. Alors ils ont recommencé pour voir d'où le problème pouvait venir. 

  
- Comment en sais-tu autant ? demandais-je. 

Je ne comprenais pas comment il pouvait connaître tout ceci. Il parlait comme une récitation, quelque chose qu'il aurait lu... Peut-être sur une plaque lors de son dernier séjour ici ? 

Eric souri. 

- Avant... heu, avant que vienne ici l'année dernière, j'étais un grand passionné des dino' et... 

  
Hannah et moi nous mîmes à pouffer.

Bien sûr, il avait le droit mais il était bizarre de l'imaginer fou de ces trucs affreux alors qu'il tremblait à la simple idée d'en voir un il y a à peine deux jours... 

  
  


- Hé bien... je pense que je lui suis tout de même encore un peu, admit-il un peu gêné. Bref, je voulais lire tous les livres que je pouvais trouver sur eux, visiter les musées et tout ça... Mais mes préférés furent les livres du Dr Alan Grant, un paléontologiste. Il a été sur la première île, Isla Nublar, le site A, et a vu en premier les dinosaures avec quelques autres personnes... Un truc de fou, le programme qu'avait créé Hammond a planté et tous les dinosaures se sont enfuis des parcs ! Heureusement certains ont réussis à s'en sortir dont lui et il a écrit un livre sur son aventure. C'est super intéressant, faudrait que tu le lises un de ces jours... 

Et puis a raconte aussi la base de tout ça avec la création des dino' et tout ! J'adore... J'ai presque tout mémoriser et je peux m'en rappeler. Pas mot pour mot mais juste heu... la base du concept tu vois ? 

Eric était déchaîné, je ne l'avais jamais vu autant parlé depuis longtemps !

  
- Je savais que tu étais bizarre dès la première fois que je t'ai vu, dis-je en riant.

Il souri de nouveau.   
  
  


- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, dis-je un peu embarrassée, mais est-ce que je pourrais heu... aller aux toilettes ?

  
- Ha, heu... Ben je vais rester ici et Han' va venir avec toi parce qu'on ne sait jamais avec le marais... Et puis ça risque d'être difficile avec tout tes bandages... 

Hannah et moi éclatâmes de nouveau de rire avant de sortir rapidement.

            * * * * *

      FiN de Chapitre

            * * * * *

(*) j'aurais peut-être dû mettre « Où suis-je », mais ça faisait trop cliché vous ne trouvez pas ?

Râlàlà... ch'atoreu cette histouèreu... *soupir* C'est tellement Mary-Suesque que... enfin ban, ce que j'en dis mouâ... *héhé*

A mon seul et n'unique reviewer : Ban, d'abord encore Mârci pour ta review *lol* Et puis sinon il est chouette ton p'tit poème-impro' !!!! *warfwarfwarf* Nan sans rire c'est mâgnon comme tout !!! ^_~

Voui tu avais raison… mais aussi… c'était prévisible, nan ? *hem*

Babye !


	13. ¤ BOM ¤

**Disclaimer :**

Nan, nan, et nan ! Je ne le marque plus...

C'est déjà assez dur comme ça et puis si vous êtes rendu là, c'est que vous savez déjà ! ! ! *lol*

****

**Note :**

Oué c'est pour le titre de ce chapitre. C'était « THUMP » ce qui signifie en English « coup sourd »... Mais je ne me voyais pas trop mettre un chapitre équivalent à « BOUM » en notre chère langue natale aussi ai-je retiré une lettre ! ! ! ^__^

C'est très bien comme ça !

****

****

****

**Chapitre 13 :**

****

****

****

****

**_*BOM*_**

_                                                             (__ß__ ceci est un coup sourd ! ^^)****_

Je relevais ma tête doucement et regardait autour de moi. Nous étions toujours dans le camion au milieu du marais et Hannah dormait près de moi dans sorte de boué-flotteur et Eric ronflait dans le petit lit. Je souris. Je n'avais jamais imaginer qu'Eric était du genre à ronfler ! 

Je grognais et m'asseyais. Mon dos allait me tuer ! Et puis... je n'avais pas l'habitude de dormir sur un sol dur comme de la pierre. 

Eric se réveilla presque en sursaut et s'assit lui aussi, regardant autour de lui. Lorsqu'il vit que j'étais levée moi aussi il me demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit ?  

- Juste moi, répondis-je en souriant. Je ne suis pas habitué à pioncer sur le sol... 

- Ah... oui... Ca doit pas être facile avec toutes ces coupures... il regardait mes bandages d'un air ennuyé.

- Mais, je vais bien ! Vraiment... insistais-je en me mettant sur pieds. Je vais mieux, vraiment... 

Je mentais. 

Eric hocha la tête et regarda ailleurs. 

- Alors... qu'allons nous faire aujourd'hui ? demandais-je en m'asseyant sur le lit à ses côtés.

Il se retourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux pendant quelques secondes. Mon ventre se serra et une étrange chaleur s'infiltra en moi. Je regardais aussitôt ailleurs.

Il soupira. 

- Vu que nous sommes maintenant trois ici, nous aurons probablement besoin de plus de nourriture. Peut-être pourrons-nous récupérer quelque chose de plus agréable pour ceux qui doivent dormir par terre. Ce soir c'est au tour d'Hannah d'avoir le lit...  

J'acquiesçais. Il ne faisait pas encore totalement jour mais quelques rayons de lumière pénétraient déjà entre les trous et déchirures du véhicule, mes yeux s'ajustèrent.

- Bon, alors on devrait peut-être y aller ?

- Laisse Han' dormir. Il y a un peu à manger si tu as faim... 

Comme s'il avait entendu et voulait répondre à ma place, mon estomac se mit à gargouiller violemment. Eric esquissa un sourire et prit un petit pot rempli de grains qui ressemblaient à des fèves ou des haricots.

« Mange ça » dit-il en me le tendant.

Je regardais les grains froids. C'était peu appétissants mais la faim était trop forte pour que je fasse des manières. J'en pris un peu, fermais les yeux et ouvris ma bouche...

_BERKK ! !_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Eric passa avant nous hors du camion. Il s'était caché entre les arbres et guettait l'apparition éventuelle de quelque dinosaure.

Rapidement mais prudemment, je sortis à mon tour et traversais le marais à petits pas. Je marchais sur quelque chose de métallique qui émergeait près du bord... je crois que c'était une voiture mais je ne saurais dire exactement... Ca n'était pas très stable et je sautais rapidement sur la rive avant de courir aux côtés d'Eric me cacher dans le lierre.

Hannah nous rejoignit peu après et nous commençâmes à avancer lentement d'arbre en arbre.

Au bout de dix minutes environ, nous arrivâmes à un vaste regroupement de bâtiments. Je supposais que c'était le lieu dont nous avait parlé Eric, celui où des abrutis avaient créés ces saletés de dinosaures.

Nous entrâmes pat les portes ouvertes et regardâmes autour de nous. Un bureau de réception nous faisait face avec dessus un téléphone et une liste des lignes disponibles à côté.

« Joli coin n'est-ce pas ? » plaisanta Eric.    

Nous nous mîmes à marcher sur ce sol bétonné mais déjà envahit par les herbes et la poussière, nous progressions lentement à travers le bâtiment jetant des regards de tous côtés de peur de voir apparaître une créature (les dino' pour ceux qui ne voient pas *iik*). Nous passâmes devant un distributeur de nourriture qui avait été visiblement éventrée. Il ne restait plus grand chose à l'intérieur mais assez pour remplir nos poches, ce que nous fîmes sans hésiter. La plupart étaient des barres de sucre mais il y avait aussi quelques paquets de chewing-gum qu'Eric prit aussitôt en expliquant qu'ils nous serviraient à combler les trous des murs dans notre « water truck », comme il l'appelait.    

Nous continuâmes de marcher pour emprunter un petit escalier qui menant à une large salle peu éclairée. Je compris rapidement qu'Eric et Hannah étaient déjà venus ici mais hésitaient cependant à y retourner.

« Bon... on ne reste pas longtemps, okay ? chuchota Eric. Au moindre bruit on se casse, c'est clair ? »

J'acquiesçais en pénétrais dans la salle, regardant autour de moi. 

Ce que j'apprit par la suite être des incubateurs étaient rangés par dizaines en lignes parfaite, quelques uns étaient ouverts, d'autres fermés, mais tous avaient leurs vitres cassées. Mêlées aux débris de verres, des coquilles d'œufs jonchaient le sol comme négligemment jetées à terre. Plus loin, de gros tubes de verre contenaient des cadavres de dinosaures à différents stades de leur développement... Je frissonnais, n'osant détacher mes yeux de ce spectacle effrayant.

Eric toussota.

« Faut y aller Lane... » 

Je le regardais un instant, reportais mon regard sur les installations qui me faisaient face puis me détournais pour les suivre hors de la pièce. 

Nous passâmes dans une série de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'Eric force une vieille porte à demi rouillée, nous entrâmes à sa suite. 

C'était une pièce assez large avec des rayonnages partout ! Les premiers étaient vide mais les autres contenaient des centaines de boîtes différentes. 

- Prenez-en autant que vous pourrez en porter les filles ! nous dit Eric. Mais pas trop non plus, vous devez pouvoir marcher vite, silencieusement et sans trop d'encombre... 

- Que va-t-on porter ? demanda Hannah suspicieuse. 

- Ben il faut qu'on trouve une nouvelle literie, répondit-il en lui souriant innocemment. Maintenant que Lane est là, nous en avons besoin, non ? Et pour les cartons...

Hannah  et moi échangeâmes un regard. 

- Eric, dis-je. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _dans ces boîtes ? _

Il souri de nouveau, ennuyé.

- De la nourriture... beaucoup et heu... Ho, je sais que les fèves sont dégoûtantes mais... c'est notre seule sustente ! Nous n'avons pas le choix...  

Je hochais la tête à contrecoeur et me tournais vers l'une des étagères. J'attrapais trois boîtes rapidement, mes bras étaient déjà pleins ! 

- Alors, ça ira ? demandais-je. 

Eric baissa la tête.

« Nan, ça ne va pas... ceux-ci se renversent trop facilement... Ne peux-tu pas en prendre juste deux ? 

_Je croyais que nous étions sensé en prendre autant que possible ! _pensais-je intérieurement. Enfin, ça n'était pas grave. Je reposais l'une des boîte, en me disant qu'il était bien plus facile d'en prendre deux que trois. Je fis demi-tour et rejoignais Hannah qui attendait près de la porte. 

« Et où trouve-t-on la literie maintenant ? » questionnais-je.  

Eric me fit taire d'un geste et doucement poussa la porte qui s'entrouvrit en un craquement. Il resta pétrifié et ne bougea plus pendant quelques secondes. Puis il la poussa un peu plus, passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement et regarda aux environs avant de nous faire signe de le suivre. 

Nous quittâmes la pièce silencieusement pour passer dans le hall. Notre guide nous fit tourner dans tout les sens (gauche, droite, droite, gauche... =_=) puis soudain, il ouvrit brusquement une porte et nous poussa à l'intérieur. 

Il faisait noir et humide, le peu de lumière qui filtrait à l'intérieur ne rendait la pièce que plus étrange. Je n'aimais pas être ici. Et il n'y avait visiblement aucune chose faîte pour me rassurer, le silence en particulier.

Cela avait dû être une salle de bain à une époque révolue... Il y avait les reste d'un toilette dans un coin ainsi que ceux d'un évier et... peut-être d'une douche, mais rien de plus. Ca n'avait vraiment aucun sens ! Pourquoi nous avoir envoyé ici ? 

- Mais qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? chuchota Hannah. 

- Eric ! ajoutais-je à mon tour (mais pas assez bas, ce qui me valu un « Chuuut !» de mon amie). Pourquoi nous as-tu emmené ici ? ! ? ! repris-je plus bas cette fois.

...

- Il y a quelque chose qui bouge au fond du couloir... répondit-il. Et je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de vérifier ce que c'est...  

Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Il y avait un dinosaure... au coin du couloir ? Ca allait mal, vraiment mal... Je n'aimais pas être dans cette pièce je... j'avais la sensation d'être dans comprimée, comme au fond d'un trou, sous une trappe. Mes cheveux commencèrent à se dresser sur ma nuque et je tremblais comme une feuille.

« Eric, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible... je n'aime pas être ici. Ca n'est pas... vraiment une bonne cachette et si cette chose... »

Eric posa d'un coup sa main sur ma bouche et je m'arrêtais net. 

_*BOM* *BOM* *BOM* *BOM* _

_..._

Quelque chose marchait dans le couloir. Et je perçus après chaque coup sourd un léger cliquetis qui me provoquait un frisson tout le long de l'échine. __

_*BOM* __*click*__ *BOM* __*click*__ *BOM* __*cli...*___

Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches.

« Raptor » souffla Eric. 

Cette fois-ci j'en étais sûre, mon cœur allais déchirer de ma poitrine.

Un Vélociraptor.

Décidément ça allait vraiment, vraiment mal...  Hier, Eric m'avait parlé des dinosaures de cette île autant qu'il avait pu et le seul qui avait réussit à me tenir éveillée cette nuit était le Raptor.

La blessure qui m'entaillait le dos, et qui bizarrement ne me gênait plus depuis quelque temps, se refit brusquement aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de couteau et m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Je dus même pousser un gémissement car je surpris le regard implorant de mes deux compagnons... 

Les « Bom » s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le Raptor se mit à renifler l'air. 

Ma respiration se fit difficile et je sentis ma peur céder à la panique.

_Mon Dieu nous allons mourir... _

_On va tous mourir ! _pensais-je en moi même.

_ON VA CREVER ! ! ! ! ! ! _

...

Un nouveau reniflement se fit entendre, plus près, dans l'embrasure de la porte... 

          * * * * *

    FiN de Chapitre

         * * * * *

Olàlà... mes aïeux ! ! Ca se gâte on dirait...  ôO

Momaaan ch'ais peuuur ! ! ! ! ! !

...

N'en pêche vous allez voir cette cruche de Lane... *soupir* C'est un cas celle-là ! ! !

*brrr*

Alex : C vrai qu'ils sont courts ses chapitres… mais ban… j'y suis pour rien !!! ^__^ Sinon merci encore de me soutenir dans cette lourde tâcheu !!! *hinhin*


	14. Derrière la Puerta

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

Si vous en voulez vraiment un, retour aux chapitres précédents ! ! ! ! *et toc*****

****

****

**Blabla :**

Héééé, c'est qu'on avance dans notre pitite n'aventure là ! ! ! N'est-ce pas ? Et encore, ça n'est qu'un début... Quand je vois tout ce qui me reste à traduire... Mama mia ! ! ! ê_e

Mais c'est chouette, nan ?

Vous allez voir ici comme notre héroine peut-être sotte... 

Ralàlà, une vrai calamité ! ! *bouh* ****

****

****

**Notes :**

Foui, foui cheu sais, le titre est assez fantaisiste mais une fois encore l'original n'avait que peu de rapport avec le chapitre aussi ai-je un tantinet changé ! ! ! *hihi*

Enfin, ça ne change en rien l'histOUèrEU !...

Zaime beaucoup ma petite note de Spanish... *lol*

Alé, zou !

****

****

**Chapitre 14 :**

****

****

****

**_Derrière la Puerta ..._**

_                                                                        **   ou « Les conneries de Lane »...******_

_« Eric, dis-je d'une voix à peine audible... je n'aime pas être ici. Ca n'est pas... vraiment une bonne cachette et si cette chose... »_

_Eric posa d'un coup sa main sur ma bouche et je m'arrêtais net. _

_*BOM* *BOM* *BOM* *BOM* _

_..._

_Quelque chose marchait dans le couloir. Et je perçus après chaque coup sourd un léger cliquetis qui me provoquait un frisson tout le long de l'échine. _

_*BOM* __*click*__ *BOM* __*click*__ *BOM* __*cli...*___

_Les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches._

_« Raptor » souffla Eric. _

_Cette fois-ci j'en étais sûre, mon cœur allais déchirer de ma poitrine._

_Un Vélociraptor._

_Décidément ça allait vraiment, vraiment mal...  Hier, Eric m'avait parlé des dinosaures de cette île autant qu'il avait pu et le seul qui avait réussit à me tenir éveillée cette nuit était le Raptor._

_La blessure qui m'entaillait le dos, et qui bizarrement ne me gênait plus depuis quelque temps, se refit brusquement aussi douloureuse qu'un coup de couteau et m'arracha une grimace de douleur. Je dus même pousser un gémissement car je surpris le regard implorant de mes deux compagnons... _

_Les « Bom » s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et le Raptor se mit à renifler l'air. _

_Ma respiration se fit difficile et je sentis ma peur céder à la panique._

_Mon Dieu nous allons mourir... _

_On va tous mourir ! pensais-je en moi même._

_ON VA CREVER ! ! ! ! ! ! _

_..._

_Un nouveau reniflement se fit entendre, plus près, dans l'embrasure de la porte... _

#   #   #   # 

Je serrais les dents et doucement et silencieusement commençais à m'éloigner de la porte, dos plaqué au mur. Hannah m'arrêta aussitôt d'une main et baissa la tête en tremblant.

_Mais nous allons mourir ! ! _pensais-je à nouveau. _Je ne veux PAS mourir ! ! Je veux mettre autant de distance possible entre moi et cette... créature !_

Mais il me revint alors qu'Hannah, pas plus que moi, n'était pas dotée de télépathie et qu'elle ne pouvait me comprendre. 

Les reniflements derrière la porte s'arrêtèrent brusquement. Le silence régnait. Et pour je ne sais qu'elle raison ce silence était encore plus pesant qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Un silence de mort. 

_ON VA MOURIR ! ! ! ! !_

Je me rendis compte alors que j'avais non pas penser mais presque crier ces mots. Ma respiration était de plus en plus dure et rapide et je sentis que celle d'Eric et d'Hannah aussi. Mais aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement pour me retenir.  

Que pouvions-nous faire en cette situation ? Pas mourir, non, nous étions trop jeunes ! Trop... Je n'avais encore jamais eu de petit ami et je voulais me marier et avoir des gosses ! ! Finir ma vie dans mon lit avec des enfants et des amis, voir mes... parents.

Mais où étions-nous ? Que faisions-nous donc dans cet horrible endroit ? Je ne...

Le bruit qui retentit soudain de derrière la porte me fit sursauter. On aurait dit une sorte de raclement... ou... de grattement... c'était assez étrange. 

Eric ne resta pas plus longtemps silencieux. Il se glissa près de nous et se mit à nous parler... non plus en un murmure... mais à voix haute, normale. Ce changement inattendu de tonalité me donna la chair de poule et j'eus brusquement envie de hurler. 

« Vite. Nous devons trouver une sortie. Donnez moi quelque chose de dur pour bloquer la poignée et le retarder un peu ! » dit-il rapidement.

Comment ne pouvait-il pas être effrayé ? Etait-il toujours aussi... courageux ? 

Mais... pourtant...il n'avait pas l'air si brave lorsque nous étions dans l'avion il y a deux jours (deux jours ? cela me semblait tellement plus...). Il était aussi blanc qu'il fantôme.

Je scannais la salle d'un coup d'œil.

Mais que diable voulait-il que l'on utile ? Les toilettes invisibles ? **Il n'y avait RIEN par terre, RIEN ! **Ma tête se mit à tourner et je commençais à m'étourdir...

_NON ! _crai-je dans ma tête. _Non, Lane. Tu ne vas PAS tomber dans les pommes. Tu t'évanouis et c'est la fin... ET tu mets Eric et Han en plus grand danger que nous le sommes déjà... Tu ne dois PAS t'évanouir ! ! Tu m'entends ? ! ? ! ? !_

_« ÔTES CES STUPIDES PENSEES DE TON ESPRIT ! ! ! ! »_

Je relevais la tête et vis Eric et Hannah qui me regardaient avec horreur... J'avais dû faire une fois encore un peu trop de bruit...

« Désoler... » chuchotais-je. 

J'observais de nouveau la pièce, mon cerveau travaillait à toute vitesse, cherchant une quelconque solution. Je regardais partout. Le sol, les coins sombres, les murs, le plafond, le trou dans le plafond, le... HEY ! Le TROU dans le plafond ? ! ?

« Eric » murmurais-je, oubliant que le Raptor ne pouvais comprendre ce que je disais (il continuais d'ailleurs à gratter la porte avec force). « Regarde... »  

Eric et Han levèrent tout les deux la tête vers le plafond. Un petit sourire apparu à leur visage en voyant la tache noir qui s'avérait être une sortie possible mais je sentais bien qu'ils n'étaient pas très convaincus.    

Un lourd craquement retentit alors entre le couloir et la pièce accompagné de cliquètement répétés. La porte était en train de céder ! 

- Vite, dit Eric d'une voix rauque. Je vais essayer de retenir la porte. Allez ! !  Quick," Eric whispered hoarsely. 

- Mais... commençais-je.

Mais Hannah m'avais déjà poussé sous le trou et mis ses mains en coupelle, signifiant clairement queje devais monter. Je regardais Eric qui tenait la porte, luttant contre les forces terrible de la bête qui poussait de l'autre côté puis je mis mes pieds entre les mains de mon amie et grimpais hardiment dans la pièce du dessus. Je ne pris pas le temps d'observer les environs et me couchais aussitôt sur le ventre, pour hisser Hannah. Elle sauta, attrapa mes mains et s'aida de ses pieds contre le mur pour monter. Lorsqu'elle atteint elle aussi le plancher nous n'avions plus de souffle mais ne prîmes pas le temps de le reprendre. Eric était encore en bas.

« Eric ! ! » l'appelais-je par l'ouverture.

***CRACKKK***

***BLAMM***

La porte était toujours close mais tremblait fortement. Rien ne la retenait.

Je ne voyais plus Eric.

Où était-il ?

« ERIIIIIC ! ! ! ! ! ! » hurlais-je paniquée.

...

          * * * * *

     FiN du Chapter

         * * * * *

Ici l'auteur (la VRAI) s'excuse de le peu de longueur du chapitre... ^^ Elle dit aussi qu'elle est heureuse de faire des Cliff-End ! ! !

*lol*

Le prochain sera more long (I think).

Alex : T passé où ? *lol*


	15. Pensées Pour des Amis

****

****

**Disclaimer :**

Quoi ? ?

Vous auriez oubliez ? ! ? *lol*****

****

****

**Chapitreu 15 :**

****

****

****

****

**_Pensées pour des Amis..._**

_Eric était encore en bas._

_« Eric ! ! » l'appelais-je par l'ouverture._

**_*CRACKKK*_**

****

**_*BLAMM*_**

****

****

_La porte s'était ouverte... ou plutôt avait volée en éclat._

_Je ne voyais plus Eric._

_Où était-il ?_

_« ERIIIIIC ! ! ! ! ! ! » hurlais-je paniquée._

_..._

_#   #   #   #_

« **ERIC !** » criâmes nous toutes deux vers la sombre salle. 

Avec un claquement, la porte s'ouvrit... ou plutôt vola en éclat. Un éclair de lumière pénétra alors dans la salle d'eau, bientôt effacée par une ombre imposante qui se posta dans l'encadrement.

« **ERIC ! ERIC, VIENS ! VITE !** » appelâmes-nous de plus belle.

Le Raptor chargea dans la pièce et fonça droit sous le trou. Hannah et moi sautâmes sur nos pieds sans perdre un instant.  Sans attendre Eric (ce que j'aurais pourtant souhaiter), Han me prit la main et me guida hors de la salle...

_VITE !_

Je ne regardais même pas où j'allais, nous courrions de pièce en pièce, ouvrant porte après porte... jusqu'à ce que nous parvînmes à une sorte de véranda. Elle me lâcha la main et observa rapidement les environs avant de repartir de plus belle. Je la suivais de près. 

Elle s'appuya sur la rambarde de ce balcon (ndl : un véranda ? un balcon ? un porche ? je crois que l'auteur hésitait because elle a mit ces trois mots à suivre ^^) et regarda de l'autre côté. Nous étions bien au troisième ou quatrième étage !

« Sautes ! ! dit-elle en jetant des regards de tous côtés. Allez, suis-moi ! »

Elle passa de l'autre côté de la rampe. Je la suivis prudemment et nous longeâmes la gouttière pendant un moment. J'étais en train de me demander comment nous allions faire pour ne pas nous rompre le cou lorsque qu'Han s'arrêta.

Un arbre ! !   

 « Han, dis-je soulagée. Tu es **géniale **! ! »

Han souri et grimpa sur un rail de connexion. Elle agrippa une branche, se laissa pendre dans le vide et me fit signe de la suivre avant de commencer à avancer, main après main.

J'hésitais un instant... Je détestais grimper aux arbres. La hauteur y était sûrement un peu pour quelque chose. En fait... c'était même ça le problème... Une petite distance allait mais là ! Enfin, avais-je le choix ? Oui bien sûr, mais entre mourir écrasée et mourir déchiquetée je crois préféré la deuxième solution... Je crois... oui.

Prenant une forte respiration je m'emparais d'une branche et me laissais à mon tour pendre dans le vide. Immédiatement, mes bras se raidirent et mes blessures se remirent à me faire mal sans raison particulière. Je grimaçais de douleur et luttais pour ne pas lâcher prise. 

Je me rappelais que le Raptor ne devait pas être loin et pouvait probablement **sauter **depuis le sol ou la véranda et... peut-être grimper aussi... Qui sait ? Aussi me mis-je à avancer plus vite et dès que je fut parvenu à une autre branche, mes jambes escaladèrent d'elles même sans demander leur reste ! (bizarre ^^) Je me concentrais mentalement, tentant d'oublier ma peur... __

_Okay, une branche en moins si tu arrive jusque là... Courage ! _

C'était vraiment chouette de penser comme ça, j'avais atteint le sol s'en même avoir vu le temps passé ! Bien sûr, Hannah tapait presque du pied d'impatience mais... nous n'allons pas entrer dans les détails de ce miracle ! 

Après avoir reprit un peu notre souffle, nous reprîmes notre course à travers les bois. A chaque pas que je posais à terre, une douleur lancinante remontait jusqu'à mon dos et à chaque mètre je combattais intérieurement pour ne pas faire demi-tour et retrouver Eric...

_Non Lane. Ne penses PAS à ça maintenant ! Plus tu y penseras et moins ça pourra aller !_

...

Je continuais donc à courir derrière Hannah entre buissons et vignes. 

Elle s'arrêta soudain de courir et je lui rentrais dedans, tombant à terre. Je manquais de lui crier après mais me rappelais bien vite de notre position : coincées sur une île infestée de dinosaures. Peut-être n'était-ce pas le moment d'attirer encore une fois leur attention... Je me relevais donc silencieusement et retirais les feuilles collées à mes vêtements. Je regardais autour de moi pour voir ce qui avait arrêté Hannah si brusquement mais ne trouvais rien qui aurait pu en être la cause.

- Hannah, que... ?

 Elle m'arrêta d'un geste de la main et chuchota :

- Lane, chut... Ecoute...

Je tendis l'oreille. Ecoutais, écoutais et... écoutais. Mais n'entendais rien !

- Han, je n'entend pas la moindre bruit ! Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ! ?

Elle soupira et regarda ses pieds en tremblotant.  

- J'ai cru entendre quelqu'un crier mon nom, murmura-t-elle. Lorsque j'ai été séparé de toi et Tina j'ai juste... espérer... je voulais entendre... et puis tu es arrivée. J'ai été un peu rassurée lorsque tu m'as dit que tu avais été avec elle. Je pensais qu'elle allait bien mais... maintenant que nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée... J'ai l'impression de l'avoir vraiment perdue Lane !    

- Je comprend, dis-je.

Je venait de réaliser que Tina n'était pas avec nous et pouvait très bien être morte. Je n'y avais même pas pensé avant et maintenant cette pensée me hantait douloureusement. 

Je ne savais trop que faire ni que dire. Comment pouvais-je consoler Han alors que j'étais incapable de me réconforter moi-même ? Mais elle au moins... elle ne perdait pas son sang froid devant les dinosaures alors que moi... 

C'était tellement dur de penser à ses amis... à Tina, à ce qui avait pu leur arriver... Tina et... Eric... Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Parler. 

« Je l'ai perdue aussi Han mais... nous devons être fortes. Tina est réellement débrouillarde ! C'est elle qui m'a tirée de la gueule des Raptors la première fois. Je serais sûrement en petit morceau à leur table si elle n'avait pas été là... Elle est resté calme jusqu'au bout et m'a ordonné de la suivre. Elle n'a pas... paniqué. C'est pourquoi elle va bien. On va TOUS bien. Je ne peux pas rester calme moi mais TOI tu peux et... Eric... aussi. Elle le peut. Elle va bien et ira bien Han, je le sais. »

J'en disais plus que je ne pensais réellement mais c'était plus fort que moi. Hannah semblait s'être un peu calmée et je me sentais mieux moi-même après avoir prononcé ces mots. Je suppose que j'avais dis ce que j'avais tellement voulu entendre.

Croire.

Eric avait déjà vécu ici, il survivrait bien encore un peu ! Et Tina a gardé son sang-froid la où personne n'aurait pu le faire...

Ils DEVAIENT aller bien. 

...

- Et maintenant ? demanda Han après un long moment de silence.  

- Ben... vu que nous n'avons aucune idée de l'endroit où nous nous trouvons... Pourquoi ne pas grimper à un arbre et observer les environs ? 

- T'as plus peur maintenant ? dit-elle en plaisantant. ... Ca me semble une bonne idée ! Allons-y !

Elle choisit l'arbre le plus proche qui avait l'air grand et facile à escalader et nous commençâmes notre ascension. 

En fait, grimper aux arbres n'étaient pas si nul que ça... Et puis au moins, nous étions à l'abri des dinos ! 

Nous atteignions la moitié lorsque le sol commença à trembler. Un peu comme... comme si une _énorme_ chose se déplaçait... vers nous...

*bom* *bOm* *BOM*

J'en perdis d'un seul coup tout contrôle de moi-même... Je fus prise de tremblent, incapable de faire un seul mouvement et ma vue se brouillait de formes multicolores insensées. Puis, je mis à hurler sans retenue. Hurler des mots et des phrases sans sens.

Je crois que j'appelais pas mère.

Hannah essaya de me calmer en vain et, pour dire la vérité, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Je ne faisais que hurler et balbutier sans interruption, rendant notre situation encore plus catastrophique. Ce stupide dinosaure ne nous aurait certes pas repérer si je n'avais pas perdue la tête !

Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il émergea des branches et fonça dans notre direction que mes cris s'arrêtèrent net. Ou plutôt ma bouche restait ouverte mais plus aucun son n'en sortait.

_Wow... _

Il était immense ! Sa peau avait une teinte rougeâtre, presque bordeaux et une longue crête ornait son dos. Ca n'était pas un Tyrannosaure. C'était plus grand, BEAUCOUP plus grand. 

...

Nous étions en situation difficile et il était inutile de le nier. Si nous continuions à monter, il suffirait à l'animal d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait que nous redescendions (car il faudrait bien redescendre un jour !). Si nous retournions à terre, nous n'avions aucune chance de survie. Et si nous restions où nous étions... il... il n'avait qu'a tendre... le cou... 

Notre destinée était déjà toute tracée.

« Monte ! » hurla Hannah qui sautait déjà entre les branches, terrifiée.

J'entreprit de la suivre...

... mais le dinosaure se précipita sur notre arbre, cognant sa tête de toute ses force contre le tronc. Ma tête cogna une grosse branche voisine et étourdis par le choc, je lâchais prise... 

Ma chute sembla interminable et lorsque je sentis mon corps s'abattre lourdement sur le sol, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. 

         * * * * *

   FiN de Chapter

        * * * * *

Ho Gosh ! ! ! 

It's terribeuleu ! ! !

They're foutues ! ! !

*snif* 

Alex : Nanananan !! Tu sobre dans l'erreur Pichounet… ^__^ 

Attend la suite !!


	16. Que Faire ?

****

**Disclaimer :**

Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! ! ^^

**Note(s) :**

Ne criez pas... ce chapitre est relativement court ! ! *hem* Mais je le répète, ça n'est PAS de ma faute ! ! ! ! ! *warfwarfwarf* Et puis de toute manière, vous n'avez certes pas à vous plaindre parce que j'estime uploader assez souvent ! ! ! Nan ?

Ca me fait rigoler parce que je parle endisant « vous » mais en fait, je ne parle qu'à toi Alex ! ! ! *lool* Le monde est petit ! 

****

****

****

**Theu Chapeuteur numeubeur 16 :**

****

****

****

**_Que Faire ?_**

**__**

_... le sol commença à trembler. Un peu comme... comme si une énorme chose se déplaçait... vers nous..._

_*bom* *bOm* *BOM*_

_J'en perdis d'un seul coup tout contrôle de moi-même... Je fus prise de tremblent, incapable de faire un seul mouvement et ma vue se brouillait de formes multicolores insensées. Puis, je mis à hurler sans retenue. Hurler des mots et des phrases sans sens._

_Je crois que j'appelais pas mère._

_Hannah essaya de me calmer en vain et, pour dire la vérité, je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Je ne faisais que hurler et balbutier sans interruption, rendant notre situation encore plus catastrophique. Ce stupide dinosaure ne nous aurait certes pas repérer si je n'avais pas perdue la tête !_

_Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il émergea des branches et fonça dans notre direction que mes cris s'arrêtèrent net. Ou plutôt ma bouche restait ouverte mais plus aucun son n'en sortait._

_Wow... _

_Il était immense ! Sa peau avait une teinte rougeâtre, presque bordeaux et une longue crête ornait son dos. Ca n'était pas un Tyrannosaure. C'était plus grand, BEAUCOUP plus grand. _

_..._

_Nous étions en situation difficile et il était inutile de le nier. Si nous continuions à monter, il suffirait à l'animal d'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il lui plairait que nous redescendions (car il faudrait bien redescendre un jour !). Si nous retournions à terre, nous n'avions aucune chance de survie. Et si nous restions où nous étions... il... il n'avait qu'a tendre... le cou... _

_Notre destinée était déjà toute tracée._

_« Monte ! » hurla Hannah qui sautait déjà entre les branches, terrifiée._

_J'entreprit de la suivre..._

_... mais le dinosaure se précipita sur notre arbre, cognant sa tête de toute ses force contre le tronc. Ma tête cogna une grosse branche voisine et étourdis par le choc, je lâchais prise... _

_Ma chute sembla interminable et lorsque je sentis mon corps s'abattre lourdement sur le sol, je sombrais dans l'inconscience. _

_#   #   #   #_

Mon évanouissement ne dura pas longtemps et lorsque je rouvrit les yeux, j'aperçut en premier lieu des branches et des feuilles qui dansaient légèrement au dessus de moi. Lorsque j'étais tombé, je devais être à une trentaines de pieds du sol et je sentais que mon dos n'avait pas supporté ce nouveau choc. Luttant contre la nausée qui m'envahissait de nouveau je passais la main le long de ma blessure et ressentis une léger picotement suivi d'une secousse pareille au vent lorsqu'il gifle le visage... Ma vue était instable et je avais l'impression de ne pouvoir rien ressentir d'autre que la douleur qui parcourait mon corps, me sentant comme enveloppée d'une couche gluante et visqueuse.

Je roulais sur le ventre en gémissant. Inutile de faire un mouvement de plus, d'ailleurs je n'aurais pas pu. Mes bandages et pansements s'étaient tous défaits et je les retirais d'un coup sec sans réfléchir. _Génial, vraiment intelligent ! _Maintenant ma saleté de blessure est visible aux yeux de tous et si l'odeur du sang parvenait aux narines de l'un des din...

Un cri strident déchira soudain l'air non loin de moi.

_Hannah ! ! _

Je relevais la tête vers l'arbre. Elle tentait vainement de grimper plus haut en s'accrochant de son mieux aux branches alors que l'énorme dinosaure continuait de cogner sa tête dans le tronc, le faisant pencher dans tout les sens ! Elle était hors de sa portée, même s'il tendait le coup mais je voyais bien que la force des coups qu'il envoyait offrait un sérieux désavantage...  

« LANE ! ! HO MON DIEU, AIDEZ MOI ! QUELQU'UN ! ! ! » hurla-t-elle, la panique l'ayant totalement envahie. 

L'animal redonna un coup dans l'arbre et Han perdit l'équilibre. Elle cria de nouveau mais se rattrapa heureusement de justesse à une branche voisine.

 « **MON DIEU ! ! AIDE MOI ! LANE ! LANE ! AIDE MOI ! ! JE T'EN PRIS ! ! ! !** »****

Le dinosaure cessa brusquement de cogner et se mit à tourner autour de l'arbre en essayant de l'atteindre.

Je me rendis compte alors qu'il se rapprochait de moi et, même s'il ne se préoccupait que d'Hannah (pour l'instant), je décidais de bouger.

Il fallait que je bouge !

Ma blessure me brûlait affreusement le dos mais je réussis à ma relever et courir un peu plus loin entre les arbres. J'avais la tête emplie des appels à l'aide frénétiques de mon amie, mon esprit partait en tout sens et je ne sentais plus rien. 

« **AIDEZ MOI ! ! ! AU SECOURS ! MON DIEU... AIDEZ MOI ! !** »

La terreur déformait son visage et son corps était parcouru de tremblements incontrôlable. Elle hurlais, elle hurlais de plus en plus fort, et je fermais les yeux me répétant inlassablement qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose. Quelque chose...

J'entendis alors un bruit de chute et vis qu'elle avait dégringoler et était étendue plus bas sur une branche qui ne semblait pas stable. Son corps oscillait légèrement, l'affreuse bête pourrait aisément l'attraper par l'un de ses pieds et l'attirer à lui.

Hannah ne bougeait pas.

« **HANNAH ! ! HANNAH ! ! LEVE TOI, VITE ! ! BOUGE HAN ! ! ! HAAAN ! ! !** » criais-je affolée. 

Elle ne bougea pas, mais le dinosaure si.

Je réalisais la stupidité que je venais de commettre. J'étais au sol, entre les arbres, en pleine vue.

Il me regarda fixement.

Lentement je m'écartais puis me mis à courir vers l'arbre le plus proche, trébuchant entre les racines épaisses.

Soudain je m'arrêtais net. L'animal regardais bien le bas de l'arbre, il regardait bien dans ma direction mais... il ne me voyait pas. Je baissais alors les yeux et me rendis compte que j'étais couverte de boue. Voilà pourquoi je me sentais visqueuse précédemment ! Et dire que je n'avais même pas remarquer... J'avais dû tomber dedans lors de ma chute.

Maintenant il regardait ailleurs, il me cherchait, me sentait mais ne me voyait pas. Je courus derrière l'un des gros arbres près de moi et commençais à grimper sans me retourner. C'est fou comme l'on peut escalader rapidement lorsqu'on en a besoin, non ? En quelques secondes j'avais déjà parcourue une grande distance et étais presque hors d'atteinte, je me mis à scruter des yeux à travers les branches.

Han étais juste assise, toujours au même endroit, tournant la tête dans tous les sens en regardant autour d'elle. Elle poussa un gémissement. Le dinosaure se tourna aussitôt vers son arbre et répondit par un grognement assourdissant.

Je devais faire quelque chose... mais quoi ? Quoi qui ne me mette pas moi-même en danger ? Si je criais, cela donnerait le temps à Hannah de monter plus haut... mais nous serions toutes deux coincés car le dinosaure saurait que je n'étais pas loin et nous guetterait jusqu'à notre descente. Et si je ne criais pas, elle n'aurait pas le temps d'atteindre une bonne hauteur !

Lorsqu'elle vit l'animal non loin d'elle, Hannah se remit à hurler et resta pétrifiée. Le dinosaure releva la tête, chercha la source du bruit et... la trouva. Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur et sauta sur ses pieds afin de continuer à grimper mais...

Je détournais la tête alors qu'un écoeurant craquement parvenait à mes oreilles et que les cris d'Hannah  reprenaient. 

Un nouveau craquement, les cris s'arrêtèrent net. 

J'entendis encore les pas de l'affreuse chose s'éloigner dans une direction opposé avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau dans la forêt. 

           * * * * * 

     FiN de Chapter

           * * * * *

*aaaaaa*

C'est crô zorrib'... 

ôO

Je vais mouru ! ! ! Je vais mouru ! ! ! 

Imaginez, essayez d'imaginer la scène ! Aller... *silence* Alors, vous voyez ? C'est atroce, hein ? Encore que là j'ai pas réussis à retranscrire le truc mais lisez en VO et vous comprendrez !

...

*frisonne*

@pluch'

Alex' :  Haha. C'est fou ce que tu es déductif touâ !!! ^_~ 

Mais attend, il faut pleurer là !! C'est trèèèès tristeu ! (sisi)

Mirci bôcou pour ta review sur FP !! *supergrin* J'avais eu 18,5. 

Biz,


	17. Hammond

**Disclaimer :**

C'est quoi ça ?

Un disclaimer ?

Connais pas... *hoche la tête avec un semblant de conviction*

...

Oui, oui baaaan oki, oki... Cette fiction appartient à Miss Autumn Darkness ! ! ! ^^

**Blabla(s) :**

Hey ! C'est que ça avance vite tout ça ! ! *wow* Déjà le chapitre 17, il en reste plus beaucoup... 

;-p 

Quoique si... quand même... Mais enfin bon j'en suis à plus de la moitié je crois là ! Si, si... vraiment. Remarque dois-je continuer ? Vu le nombre de lecteur que j'ai... *gros soupir*

Misère de misère...

C'est triste cette histoire, hein ?

J'ai comme l'impression que l'auteur aime beaucoup les « flash-back » ! ! ! *iiiiiirk* Elle en met partout partout c'est terrible ! ! ! *lol*****

A vi, j'oubliais, elle (Autumn) s'excuse pour les cliftangers qu'elle met souvent et puis pour le petit chapitre précédent et puis aussi pour avoir été cruelle et puis... Borf, vous avez cas aller voir ! 

^__^

****

****

**Chapeuteur 17 :**

****

****

****

****

****

**_HAMMOND..._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

_Lorsqu'elle vit l'animal non loin d'elle, Hannah se remit à hurler et resta pétrifiée. Le dinosaure releva la tête, chercha la source du bruit et... la trouva. Elle écarquilla les yeux de terreur et sauta sur ses pieds afin de continuer à grimper mais..._

_Je détournais la tête alors qu'un écoeurant craquement parvenait à mes oreilles et que les cris d'Hannah  reprenaient. _

_Un nouveau craquement, les cris s'arrêtèrent net. _

_J'entendis encore les pas de l'affreuse chose s'éloigner dans une direction opposé avant que le silence ne s'installe à nouveau dans la forêt..._

****

**_#  #  #  #  #_**

Je restais assise dans mon arbre. Je ne pouvais plus bouger, plus penser... J'avais l'impression de nager dans un océan d'images informes et incolores et n'entendais plus que les battements de mon cœur indécis.

Après un instant immobile et silencieuse je tournais lentement la tête vers l'arbre dans lequel Hannah s'était trouvée assise quelque instant auparavant, une folle lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Il n'y avait plus d'Hannah assise. Il n'y avait rien... Ou plutôt si, du sang mêlés de chairs déchiquetées s'étalaient un peu partout sur les feuilles et le tronc, gouttant lentement jusqu'au sol... 

Je détournais rapidement la tête avec un hoquet d'écoeurement.

Hannah était morte.

Une de mes meilleures amies était morte. Elle était partie, elle ne reviendrait pas. 

J'étais si mal que me sentis exploser. Mon cœur remonta dans ma poitrine aussitôt accompagné de mon estomac et je m'étalais sur la branches. Le vomit dévala le tronc, s'étalant à terre en un bruit dégoûtant qui redoubla ma nausée et m'arracha un gémissement. Je m'essuyais les mains sur ce qu'il restait de ma chemise et m'asseyais dos à l'arbre, reprenant tant bien que mal ma respiration. 

Les larmes coulaient à flots hors de mes yeux et glissaient le long de mes joues en caresses inapaisables, je n'y voyais plus rien.

Comment cela avait-il put arriver ? Réellement... C'était impossible. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. 

Mes pleurs se perdirent en sanglots incontrôlable et dans mon esprit passaient et repassaient des images du passé. Tout ce que j'avais vécu avec elle semblait revenir d'un seul coup dans ma tête. 

Nos rires, nos pleurs, nos confidences... nos engueulades. Je l'avait connue en maternelle et depuis nous ne nous étions plus quittées. La primaire avec Eric... puis le collège où il nous avait laissé tombé et où nous nous étions mises toutes deux à la détester... Mais on n'avait jamais rien oublier de nos délires... On ne l'avait pas oublié Lui non plus...

Ses cris hantaient ma mémoire et semblaient déchirer de nouveau les airs autour de moi. Elle avait appelé à l'aide... elle m'avait appelé à l'aide. Elle suppliait, qu'on la sauve, que JE la sauve. Tout ce que j'avais fait c'était courir, rien de plus. Je m'étais enfuie... J'aurais pu crier pour distraire le dinosaure et Hannah aurait eu le temps de grimper plus haut dans l'arbre et de s'agripper. L'avais-je fait ? Non. Je n'avais pas bougé d'un centimètre.

Je ne voulais plus respirer ni penser. Je restais assise dans l'arbre en pleurant à chaudes larmes et suppliant un être invisible de faire revenir Han...

Et Tina, Eric...  

Où étaient-ils maintenant ? Etais-je seule sur cette île ? Seule... 

J'eus la soudaine envie de me jeter dans la gueule du premier animal venu, le désespoir et le remords au cœur. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Candy Saunters _(cf Chap.1 ^_~) _soupira et replaça derrière ses oreilles une mèche de ses cheveux roux d'un geste impatient. 

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit soudain sur un homme à l'air sévère qui l'invita aussitôt à entrer en la fixant de ses yeux vert.

La jeune femme sauta immédiatement sur ses pieds et suivit l'homme dans la pièce voisine. Il referma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir à son bureau. Elle prit une chaise et s'installa face à lui

- Que puis-je pour votre service Miss. Saunters ? demanda-t-il en joignant les mains.

Candy prit une forte inspiration, elle était un peu nerveuse... 

- Mr. Colander... Voyez-vous... il y a quelque chose dont je voudrais... vous entretenir et...  

- Ce voyage scolaire au Costa Rica je présume ? Oui, j'en ai entendu parler... Fâcheux, très fâcheux ! Un terrible incident...  

- Terrible... Oui Mr. Colander c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Comme vous êtes déjà au courant je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous préciser... Candy hésita. 

- Qu'est-ce qui est inutile Miss. ? 

- Et bien... j'étais venue vous informer Monsieur... L'équipe de secours doit partir rapidement, vous les avez déjà prévenu je présume ? Cette île est...  

- Mmh... Je suis désolé Miss. Saunters, coupa Mr. Colander en soupirant, mais je crois que vous perdez votre temps. 

- Que... que voules-vous dire ? 

- Je suis assez embarrassé dans un cas comme celui-ci. Je comprend que c'est vraiment... difficile mais... ça n'aurait pas de sens de perdre notre temps avec cela.  

Candy porta une main à son front et le fixa d'un œil incompréhensif.

- Je craint de ne pas vous suivre Monsieur... 

- Bon, laissez moi vous expliquer cela plus clairement. Nous ne pouvons prendre le risque de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une vie de plus pour sauve ce petit groupe ! C'est de LEUR faute s'ils ne survolaient plus la zone limite de restriction ! Nous les avions pourtant prévenu...  

- Mais Monsieur ! Ils avaient la permission ! Mr. Polycarp me l'a dit lui-même et m'a même montrer les papiers ! 

- Alors c'est le problème du gouvernement costaricain, pas le mien.  

- J'ai les papiers avec moi.

Candy ouvrit son sac et en sortie une petite pochette verte qu'elle tendit à son interlocuteur.

Il le prit et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ceux-ci pendant quelques minutes avant de les lui rendre froidement. 

- C'était une cause perdue dès l'instant où vous avez franchis cette porte Miss. Saunters. Ces papiers signifient bien qu'ils avaient la permission de survoler l'île à une certaine hauteur mais ils disent aussi que si quoi que ce soit arrivait ils n'interviendraient en aucune manière et tout serait remit entre nos mains. Ils n'iraient sur cette île pour rien au monde Miss. Saunters...

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour... 

- Non. Il n'y a rien. Maintenant je vous prierais de quitter mon bureau vous avez perdu votre temps à venir ici et je crois avoir assez user du miens. Merci bien... 

- Je ne peux pas croire que vous aller les abandonner ! Vous... vous vous devez de faire quelque chose ! Vous êtes de proviseur que diable ! Isla Sorna est suffisamment... enfin... n'avez-vous donc aucune compassion ? ! ?  

- MISS SAUNTERS ! ! Je vous le répète et vous le répéterais : il n'y a RIEN que je puisse faire ! ! Bonne journée !   

Candy se mit lentement debout en tremblant de colère et se tourna vers la porte sans prononcer un mot de plus. 

Lorsqu'elle fut dans le couloir elle ferma les yeux et tenta de reprendre son calme en serrant les poings...

_Le salaud... le salaud..._

« Belle journée Miss. Saunters ne trouvez-vous pas ? »

Surprise, elle releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un vieil homme aux cheveux blanc comme neige qui la fixait en souriant, appuyé sur une cane.  

« Mon nom est John Hammond et... je crois que je vais pourvoir vous aider... »  

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Le brouillard noyait presque entièrement les rayons du soleil rendant le jour encore plus noir qu'il ne l'était déjà. Je marchais sur le sol sans prêter aucune attention à mes pas ou mon entourage. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien qui puisse attirer mon esprit.

Qui était là pour moi ? J'étais seule, complètement seule... 

Les feuille mortes craquaient sous mes pas et les branches semblaient vouloir rester accrocher à mes jambes couvertes de bleus et d'égratignures. La blessure à mon dos s'était visiblement rouverte et chaque pas me lançaient une décharge terrible mais je ne faisait rien pour l'arrêter. Je la laissait me brûler. 

Plusieurs fois, je trébuchais et m'étalais sur le sol. Je ne savais pourquoi j'étais parti mais mon corps avait l'air de ne plus être relier à mon cerveau. Il voulait marcher, je marchais.

Je finis par m'arrêter dans une petit clairière et m'asseyais laissant échapper un long gémissement de douleur.

J'éclatais de nouveau en sanglots. Les larmes coulaient sans relâche sur mon visage couvert de boue et mes yeux brouillés fixaient un point invisible entre les arbres. Je me sentais raquer de toute part sans plus savoir que faire.

_Hannah est partie. _

_Hannah est partie. _

_Hannah est partie._

Ces mots se répétaient encore et encore sans rien que je puisse faire pour les en empêcher... 

_Hannah est partie et elle ne reviendra pas._

_Je ne la verrait plus jamais._

_Je ne la verrais plus._

_Hannah est partie._

_Hannah est partie._

_Hannah est partie._

...

Soudain, rompant le calme qui régnait autour de moi, je perçus un craquement. Immédiatement, je tournais la tête en direction du bruit et ne vis rien. Néanmoins je sentis parfaitement que quelque chose était là, caché entre les buissons.

Ravalant mes larmes, je me relevais doucement et m'essuyais les mains sur ma veste. Je n'ignorais pas que le dinosaure, car s'en était sûrement un, guettait juste le bon moment pour le sauter dessus et pourtant, je gardais mon calme. 

Je n'avais plus de raison d'avoir peur, plus de raison de rester ici. Hannah était partie, Tina était partie et Eric aussi... Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune preuve de la mort de ces deux derniers mais je ne me faisais plus guère d'illusions... 

Alors pourquoi vivre encore et attendre le prochain dinosaure qui passerait ? C'était stupide...

Un oiseau s'envola alors d'entre les arbres, traversant le ciel grisâtre en de léger battements d'ailes. Je le suivis du regard entre les mèches noires de mes cheveux qui partaient en tout sens en souris en l'entendant piailler presque joyeusement.

Mais un mouvement venant des buissons me fit reporter mon attention au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un groupe de Raptors m'encerclait déjà...  

****

****

              * * * * *

        FiN de Chapitre

              * * * * *

Elle a le don de se foutre dans les zemmerdes la Minette ! ! ! *lol* 

¤ Alex' : Ouaip… sûr qu'elle est pas fine (elle passe pas sous la porte ^^ ) mais faut la comprendre la Mistinguette !!! T'as vu la situation dans laquelle elle se trouve ??? *beuuuh*

¤ Tanianka : *ouéééééé* Cheu le crois pas !!! Un autre reviewer !!!! *sautille* Merci, merci, merci beaucoup !!! ^______^

Oué cheu sais, pour les descriptions Autumn ne s'est pas crô foulée… *hem* D'ailleurs j'avoue que parfois j'en rajoute un peu so…  J'aurais aimé que ça soit plus heuu… « croustillant » ( ?)… *lol*

Merci à vous deux !!!! 


	18. Ray Theu Raptor

****

**Disclaimer :**

Vous-savez-qui-et-quoi…

****

****

**Chapitre 18 :**

****

****

**_Ray Theu Raptor..._******

****

****

****

_Je n'avais plus de raison d'avoir peur, plus de raison de rester ici. Hannah était partie, Tina était partie et Eric aussi... Bien sûr, je n'avais aucune preuve de la mort de ces deux derniers mais je ne me faisais plus guère d'illusions... _

_Alors pourquoi vivre encore et attendre le prochain dinosaure qui passerait ? C'était stupide..._

_Un oiseau s'envola alors d'entre les arbres, traversant le ciel grisâtre en de léger battements d'ailes. Je le suivis du regard entre les mèches noires de mes cheveux qui partaient en tout sens en souris en l'entendant piailler presque joyeusement._

_Mais un mouvement venant des buissons me fit reporter mon attention au sol. Je n'eus pas le temps de faire un mouvement qu'un groupe de Raptors m'encerclait déjà...  _

#   #   #   #   #

Le les regardais m'observer d'un air déconcerté et constatais avec surprise qu'il n'y avait nul trace de crainte en moi... Tout ce que je ressentais à cet instant était la douleur d'avoir perdu mes amis et d'être seule au monde. 

Les Raptors se tournèrent alors d'un même mouvement vers l'un d'entre eux qui semblait leur donner des ordres en petits cris rauques répétés... Ils étaient cinq ou six à ce que je pouvais voir mais je ne pris pas plus le temps de les détailler. 

Je soupirais et me pris la tête entre les mains. A quoi bon essayer de sortir d'ici ? Même si j'en avais la force et le courage, ça serait impossible. Ils étaient beaucoup trop rapide... ou j'étais trop lente... Peut-être les deux...

Un bruit sourd et suivit d'un craquement coupa court à ma réflexion. Je vis alors que l'un des dinosaures venait d'être frapper à la tête par... une pierre. Une grosse pierre qui était retombée à ses pieds... Une nouvelle le cogna à nouveau, puis une autre !

La bête avait désormais le corps couvert de sang qui coulait d'une plaie béante au crâne et à la poitrine, je l'entendis pousser un long gémissement accompagné de regards apeurés. Tout cela avait prit quelques secondes, à peine et déjà les autre Raptors se jetaient en hurlant sur la pauvre créature...

_Pauvre créature_ ? Je deviens folle...

Enfin, toujours est-il qu'ils lui sautèrent dessus et se mirent en devoir de le mettre en pièces. Le sang et la chair volaient en tout sens et je détournais la tête en grimaçant. 

Le Raptor, j'allais l'appeler Ray. 

Ray... 

Je ne savais pas du tout se qui me prenait mais j'avais besoin de nommer quelque chose... d'inventer quelque chose... En fait, j'ai toujours la fâcheuse habitude de nommer des objets ou des animaux et là...      

Je sentis quelque chose m'agripper le bras et me tirer en arrière. Je n'eus pas le courage de lutter, je ne savais ce que c'était mais je me laissais entraîner et tentant de tenir debout. La tête me tournais atrocement. 

 Ce fut seulement à cet instant qu'il commença à se mettre à pleuvoir. D'abord en de petites gouttes agréables, puis une vrai douche... 

La chose finit alors par me pousser sous un gros arbre couvert de vigne et nous nous arrêtâmes. Je m'effondrais sur le sol, épuisée et me pris une fois encore la tête entre les mains en reniflant. Quelque chose de chaud s'enveloppa presque aussitôt autour de moi et je remarquais qu'il s'agissait de deux bras. Deux bras recouverts de manches bleues. Des bras humains en fait... Je sentis un souffle brûlant près de mon oreille suivit d'un susurrement. Une chanson. Ma favorite. Celle que j'écoutais à la maison lorsque je me sentais mal...      

     « _I know that lately_

_    Things have been so hard_

_    And looking out through your broken heart..._

_    All you can see is dark,_

_    And lonely days ahea._

_    But remember Jesus said,_

_  "He knows every star in the sky,_

_    Every single tear that you cry''_

_    His love is here faithful and alive._

_    I know that this world can be cold._

_    In His arms you're never alone._

_    That's His promise to you and I..._ » *

Il s'arrêta juste après le couplet et sa voix (qui s'était trouvée masculine -p) se perdit de nouveau en un souffle régulier.    

Me retournant pour lui faire face je poussais un long soupir et posais ma tête sur son épaule. C'était tellement bon de le revoir...

« Salut Eric... » 

...

« Salut Lane... Quoi de neuf ? » dit-il calmement.

Je soupirais je nouveau et levais la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleus qu'il avait fixés sur... moi. Ils avaient quelque chose de frappant que je ne pouvais interpréter mais qui me rassurait. Je me sentais mieux...

Il tendit la main et écarta lentement mes cheveux roux, pratiquement noir de saleté, qui recouvraient mon visage, me regardant droit dans les yeux.

« Tu as de vraiment jolis yeux Lane Martins... Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué... »

J'eus un faible sourire et me mis à fixer le sol en tremblant. Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux et j'avais peine à les retenir. 

_Non, non pas maintenant !_

Je ne pouvais pas pleurer devant Eric. Je ne devais pas montrer ma peur. Je devais...

- Lane, dit-il doucement en me prenant le menton, que c'est-il pass ? Pourquoi n'as tu pas réagis lorsque les Raptors sont apparus tout à l'heure ?

- Tu... tu étais l ? murmurais-je d'une voix faible.

- Bien sûr ! Comment crois-tu que ces pierres sont tombées de l'arbre ? Par l'opération du Saint-Esprit ? répondit-il en souriant. Mais en fait, où est Han' ?    

Je grimaçais et regardais de nouveau vers le sol. Les larmes se mirent alors à dégringoler le long de mon visage sans que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit pour les en empêcher. 

« Ho mon Di... Elle est... Lane ? »

Il ne fini pas sa phrase et tenta de me faire relever la tête calmement, je le repoussais brutalement. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit pleurer. Mes sanglots devinrent incontrôlables et je fus secouer de tremblements.  

« Lane... Lane je... je suis tellement désoler... » dit-il déconcerté.

Il passa ses bras autour de moi et m'étreint doucement. Une chaleur incroyable se répandit dans mon corps et j'eus l'étrange impression de me sentir en sécurité. C'était juste ce dont j'avais besoin en fait, quelqu'un pour me consoler.

Il était inutile de me retenir maintenant, mes pleurs éclatèrent alors à travers la pluie. Mes larmes et mes cris se mêlaient à l'eau dégoulinante... Cela dura quelques interminables minutes jusqu'à ce que je reprenne peu à peu mes sens en frissonnant. Tout ce temps, Eric n'avait cesser de me bercer et je me sentais désormais plus confiante et moins triste.

Ses yeux...

J'eus un dernier sanglots, reniflais et m'essuyais les yeux d'un revers de main. 

- Merci... murmurais-je.

- De rien, dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule.

Je le regardais et reniflais en souriant. Un rire nerveux s'empara de moi. 

Tout étais si étrange...

Nous restâmes un moment assis, silencieux à nous regarder. 

...

- Mais en fait, comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille à ce pauvre Ray ? ? m'exclamais-je soudainement en me relevant. 

- Ex... Excuse moi ? ! ? 

Il me jeta un regard tel que s'il avait un fantôme face à lui et je souris intérieurement.

Je fronçais le nez et écarquillais les yeux, prenant un air outré.

- Ray ! Ray le Raptor ! Enfin ! ! La pauvre bête que tu as si méchamment criblée de pierres !  

Il souri. 

- Ho... CE Ray... Désolé j'avais... _complètement _oubli ! C'était pourtant_ si_ évident...  

Je me relevais subitement et il sursauta.

- C'est vrai quoi, continuais-je. Que t'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? ! ? Tu es un barbare ! 

- Heu... Lane ? Il allait te manger, non ? 

- Ho mais je me fiche bien de ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire mon brave ! Il avait bien plus de droit que... que toi ! Toi... maudit animal ! ! 

Et sur ce, je me retournais vers lui avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreille ettt... *BLAM* je le poussais dans une des énormes flaques boueuses qui truffaient le chemin. 

Waaaa, excellent ! J'éclatais de rire en regardant Eric couvert de boue et pensais alors que je n'avais jamais autant ris depuis plusieurs jours... 

Il s'assit péniblement et tenta de retirer la substance visqueuse qui recouvrait son visage.

- Okay, okay... Je suis dé-so-lé. Je n'aurais pas du faire une chose pareille à ce pauvre... Ralph, je suis un vrai barbare

- RAY ! repris je faussement exaspérée.

- Ha oui... Ray... Désoler... 

- Heureusement que tu l'es ! dis-je en croisant les bras. Maintenant sort de cette mare, tu es absolument ridicule et tu va prendre froid ! 

- Hinhin, bien sûr. Mais aide moi un peu !

Je soupirais bruyamment et m'accroupis en lui tendant une main... Et bien sûr, vous savez tous ce qu'il m'arriva... ** Hem... oui c'est ça... 

*SPLOOSH*

Ce fut MON tour de me débattre au milieu de l'eau crasseuse...  

- ERIC ! ! criais-je. Comment as-tu oser faire une chose pareille ? ! ? 

Il me lança un sourire angélique tout en m'aidant à sortir de « l'eau ».

- Hum je ne sais pas... Peut-être parce qu'il s'agissait d'une parfaite opportunité... 

Nous éclatâmes de nouveau de rire puis s'en suivis immédiatement un silence gênant. Je suppose que nous nous mîmes tout deux à penser à Hannah. Il la connaissait depuis presque aussi longtemps que moi et avant qu'il devienne ce « Monsieur Populaire » que nous détestions il est vrai que nous étions meilleurs amis...

C'était bizarre mais je ne voulais plus penser à Han. Plus pour le moment. Je voulais penser à autre chose, me remplir l'esprit du maximum de pensées heureuses. 

Il fallait qu'on soit fort pour la suite, pourquoi ne pas, hem, dédramatiser ?

« N'empêche Eric... Tu as été véritablement horrible avec mon pauvre petit Ray ! »  

...

          * * * * *

    FiN Du Chapitre

          * * * * *

* Extrait tiré de la chanson _The Promise _par le groupe Plus One (album du même nom que le titre)... Je ne connais pas et je n'ai pas traduis car je pense que cela aurait perdu tout son charme ! ! ^^

** Haaaa it's terribeuleu ! ! ! ! ! ^o^ J'arrive pas à rendre ce passage vivant ! In Englisheu c'est trooo marrant... *warfwarfwarf* (style qu'on s'en doutait à peine *hihi*)

Franchement vous savez quoi ?

...

J'ai honte...

*snif*

Nan mais c'est vrai ! C'est pourri là, c'est trop mal traduis ! ! ! ê___e

J'avoue que j'ai la flemme de peaufiner mais quand même, ça devient grave ! Ca ne rend pas du tout ce que je veux et... cha me chtresse ! ! ! ! *aaaaaaaaa*

En pluch' c'est vraiment dommage parce que j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre « fleur-bleue-Mary-Suesque »... ^___^ C'est tout mignon mâgnon ch'atoooreuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! *hihi*

Le prochain est pluch'tôt long… (sisi)

Babye !!


	19. Sources Chaudes

**Disclaimer :**

Aller une fois pour theu fun ! ! ^^

La fiction appartient à Autumn Darkness (heureusement qu'elle comprend pas un mot de French parce que j'ai tellement l'impression de mal traduire que j'aurais trop honte... *iiiii*)

Les bases sont à Crichton ! ! ! *ouééééé*

Eric, le Spinosaurus et deux ou trois autres trucs sont au réalisateur du 3e film... 

**Chapitreu 19 :**

****

****

****

**_SOURCES CHAUDES..._**

**__**

**__**

Alors nous atteignons l'endroit où les branches des arbres n'étaient presque plus que de fines ramures, Eric me fit signe de m'arrêter. 

« On fait une pause » me lança-t-il en souriant.

La pluie c'était arrêtée depuis déjà un bon moment mais le brouillard commençait tout juste à se dissiper, nous envoyant quelques chauds rayons de soleil. Cette journée me semblait être la plus longue de toute mon existence et j'avais l'impression qu'elle ne se finirait jamais !

Je m'asseyais sur la branche la plus proche et m'étirais les jambes en grognant. Que faisions nous depuis tout à l'heure ? Courir, courir, courir et... courir ! Il y avait aussi mes vêtements (du moins ce qu'il en restait) et mon corps couverts de boue, d'égratignures et de coupures. Sans parler de tous ces satanés arbres que nous avions eu à escalader ! Non franchement, qui ne pourrait pas rêver pareille situation ?

Je soupirais * et me mis à observer les alentours. Nous étions revenu à l'endroit où Eric m'avait retrouvé et à l'endroit où Ray (le Raptor) avait été tué je m'aperçut qu'il n'y avait plus nul trace de sang, rien qui aurait pu laissé penser qu'un animal c'était fait déchiqueté ici quelques heures auparavant ! 

Je renversais la tête en arrière et mon visage se prit à baigner dans les rayons solaires, me faisant plisser les yeux. La boue qui me couvrait avait maintenant séchée et se craquelait par endroit sur ma peau et mes vêtement et je me remis à penser à Eric que j'avais si facilement réussis à pousser dans mare tout à l'heure. En fait, il était beaucoup plus fort que je ne l'aurais crus et je ne crois pas que j'y serais parvenue si je ne l'avais pas pris par surprise... 

Je me mis à rire bêtement. Il avait dû enlevé sa chemise et... mmh... il était maintenant torse nu...Je me demandais si... 

ATTENDEZ ! ! ! Comment puis-je penser à des choses pareilles ? ! ? _Lane... arrête Lane ! Ca n'est pas... correct... _Et puis il n'étais pas si mignon que ça...

...

Oui bon okay si, il l'était mais... enfin je... hem...    

« Lane ? ! ? »

Je crois bien que s'il y avait eu un plafond au dessus de moi je l'aurais déjà transpercé depuis bien longtemps tellement je fus surprise par son intervention dans mes réflexions supra-intellectuelles.  

Je relevais la tête, Eric me faisait face il portait une sacoche et une rouleau de corde à son épaule. 

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demandais-je en pointant la corde. 

- Ca ? Ho et bien tu te souviens lorsqu'on était encore au Costa Rica on bous... 

- S'il te plaît épargne moi ce retour en arrière ce... Je voudrais ne jamais avoir participer à ce stupide voyage. Rien ne serait arriv ! On serait encore... enfin ils seraient encore... Hannah... ... A quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ? 

Il ne fallait plus que je pense à ça... Je devait écouter Eric. _L'écouter, l'écouter, l'écouter...  _

- Da-cord... Bon, tu te souviens lorsque  nous avons fait du tir à l'arc ? reprit-il en hésitant.  

Aussitôt je sautais sur mes pieds. Du tir à l'arc ? Arc ? 

- Aide moi à trouver des petites branches souples ! ! 

- Pourquoi faire ? répondit-il moqueur.

- Ho et bien je ne sais pas trop... dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Peut-être pour faire un arc, non ?

- Hinhin... mais c'est que tu peux être intelligente parfois !   

Je pris un air outré et nous éclatâmes de rire alors qu'il empoignait déjà quelques branches voisines.

Ce fut réellement difficile de trouver des ramures correspondant à celles que nous cherchions. Trop arquée, pas assez, trop souple... Eric me ramenait le plus de branches qu'il pouvait mais aucunes ne me convenait et je m'aperçut qu'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il descendait de plus en plus bas et je l'entendais grommeler des insanités dans lesquelles je me sentais cible...

« Que penses-tu de CELLE-CI ? ? 

Je baissais la tête et le vis me tendre une fine ramure qu'il avait à la main. Je m'accroupis, descendis de quelques mètres jusqu'à lui et lui arrachais pratiquement des mains. Des yeux, je la l'observais, la tournais entre mes mains et finis par la presser doucement, elle se plia un peu. Je recommençais ma manoeuvre avec précaution puis soudain d'un brusque mouvement je ramenais chaque bout l'un à l'autre et elle se cassa en un craquement sourd. 

-  Désoler, dis-je d'un sourire en lui rendant les deux morceaux de bois, mais je crains qu'elle ne soit plus assez arquée maintenant...

Eric soupira, me tourna le dos et recommença à descendre entres le feuillages épais.  

- Eric attend ! 

Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa droit dans les yeux. Une étrange sensation se répandit dans tout mon corps et je regardais ailleurs avant de poursuivre :

- Te vexes pas ! Je rigolais tu sais... 

- Je n'ai pas le cœur à te parler, siffla-t-il méchamment.

J'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup au ventre et le regardais d'un air d'incompréhension. Il me lâcha du regard et baissa la tête.

- Tu... tu viens d'... d'assassiner Bertha la Branche ! MA Bertha ! Comment pourrais-je un jour te le pardonner ? ! ?   

Je le fixais un instant interdite et explosais de rire en me raccrochant à son bras pour ne pas tomber. 

- T'es vraiment trop bête...

- Pardon Madame mais c'est vous ! Vous n'avez aucun respect de... de...

- C'est bon Eric, te fatigues pas à réfléchir j'ai encore besoin de toi !

Il se mit à ricaner ce qui lui valu une énorme bourrade, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Je grimpais aussitôt de quelques branches afin d'éviter une rebuffade et décidais de reporter mon attention sur les branches qui m'entouraient. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eric revenait avec une nouvelle branche. Celle-ci ne se brisa pas dans mes mains et j'étais forcée d'admettre qu'elle était parfaite. _Génial ! _

Je relevais la tête vers lui en souriant.

« Mmh pas mal Pichounet, pas mal... Paré pour la suite ? » 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Nous marchions depuis un bon moment le long d'un cours d'eau vaseuse (ayant finalement abandonné notre promenade « aérienne » ^^) lorsqu'une affreuse odeur parvint à mes narines. 

Je portais aussitôt les mains à mon nez en toussant violemment. 

- Erk ! ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? ! ?

- Ce sont les sources chaudes, un des endroits les plus sûrs de cette île. On n'en est pas loin... dit Eric qui continuait de marcher sans manifester le moindre signe de dégoût.   

- Comment peux-tu supporter un truc pareil ? ? Franchement... ça pue ! ! m'exclamais-je. 

Il éclata de rire.

Je réalisais que je venais de parler avec une main couvrant mon nez. Ma voix devait être relativement comique... _Idiot..._

- D'abord comment sais-tu que c'est « un des endroits les plus sûrs de cette île », hein ? demandais-je un peu vexée en essayant de ne pas respirer par le nez. 

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- L'odeur ?

-E-xa-cte-ment... 

- Tu plaisantes ? ! 

Il baissa la tête.  

- Non, dit-il simplement. 

- Mais alors... Pourquoi ne t'es-tu pas installé ici plutôt que dans ce stupide marais ? ! 

- Déjà pour l'odeur, il est pratiquement impossible de vivre avec. Et j'en sais quelque chose, j'ai déjà essayé de vivre ici l'année dernière quand je... enfin bref, cherche pas... J'ai réussis à tenir quatre jours. Après ça j'avais un mal de tête atroce et une terrible envie de vomir... Et puis je te raconte pas la misère pour trouver de la nourriture ! On ne peut rester ici que peu de temps, c'est physique... 

Je haussais les épaules et continuais de le suivre à travers les arbres alors que l'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte... 

- J'espère que les dinos ne supportent réellement pas cette puanteur.

- C'est le cas je te dis ! ... Normalement...  

Il était visiblement exaspéré de tout mes simagrées aussi décidais-je de me taire et d'essayer de porter mon attention sur autre chose que ce qui hantait mes narines.

J'étais si préoccupée que je ne vis pas qu'Eric venait de s'arrêter et lui rentrais droit dedans. 

« How ! ! » 

Je me frottais la tête en gémissant.

Comparé à moi il devait faire bien dix centimètre de plus et je m'étais pris son dos en pleine face... _Misère de misère, quelle cruche ! _

« On y est » dit Eric sans me prêter la moindre attention.  

Il écarta des mains le mur de vignes qui nous faisait face et passa à l'intérieur en m'intimant l'ordre de le suivre. Durant un moment je ne vis presque plus rien, avançant entre les gigantesques feuilles parfois aussi grande que mon torse et les herbes hautes qui formaient une sorte de barrière devant nous puis Eric s'arrêta de nouveau, sortant hors de l'épais feuillage.

Nous  étions arrivé dans une sorte de petite caverne circulaire. Les murs de pierre montaient de telle façon que l'on se serait crû dans un gigantesque cornet de glace. Il y avait une sorte de patio qui sortait de la pierre vers la gauche et à droite, siégeait une petite piscine naturelle où éclataient de grosses bulles fumantes. Le peu de lumière qui s'échappait du haut de la grotte venait se refléter dans l'eau, renvoyant des éclairs bleutés sur la pierre alentour. Il faisait extrêmement chaud et de la fumée blanchâtre montait doucement depuis la cuve...

L'odeur était devenue à la limite du soutenable.

- Tu veux passer la première ? demanda-t-il. 

Mes yeux de la piscine à lui, écarquillés.  

- Qu... quoi ? ! ? 

- Ben, tu ne veux quand même pas sentir comme ça le reste de notre... séjour... si ? dit-il en souriant, ôtant un peu de boue qui couvrait mes épaules.  

Je souris et regardais mes pieds en me sentant rougir. De toute manière, mes joues étaient tellement couverte de terre que je doutais qu'il puisse s'en rendre compte... 

- Oui heuu... bien sûr... bredouillais-je. 

Eric laissa échapper un ricanement malin et commença à faire demi-tour vers la sortie. 

- **Et tu es SÛR qu'il n'y a rien qui vit ici ? ! ? **criais-je après lui. 

Il pouffa pour toute réponse et disparu entre la vigne. 

- **Ne sois pas trop longue ! !** dit-il finalement depuis l'extérieur. 

- Ouai, ouai... murmurais-je.  

Qu'elle stupide idée de dire cela à une fille ! ! _'Ne sois pas trop longue !'_. Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas prendre mon temps ? ? 

Ce fut mon tour de ricaner bêtement.

Je jetais un coup d'œil au feuillage pour être sûre qu'Eric était bien sorti et parcouru encore la grotte de yeux pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait bien personne. J'ôtais mes chaussures et mes vêtements maculés de boue et, afin de vérifier que l'eau n'était pas dangereuse non plus **, les plongeais dans la cuve. Rien ne se produisit, sinon la nette différence de couleur prouvant la nécessité d'un lavage, même artisanal... Je poussais un soupir de soulagement et me laissais glisser à mon tour dans l'onde bouillonnante.

Au début, mon entaille au dos et mes coupures réveillées par la brusque chaleur me piquèrent douloureusement puis cela disparu peu à peu et je pus commencé a apprécier mon bain à sa juste valeur... Je pris ma respiration et me laissais couler jusqu'au fond de la petite piscine, là où les bulles surgissaient de la pierre. Mes muscles se détendirent et je remontais à la surface essoufflée. Cela faisait tant de bien à mon corps fatigué que j'avais l'impression de rêver j'aurais pu m'endormir ici facilement et ne jamais me réveiller... Eric avait raison, c'était bien l'un des endroits les plus sûrs de cette fichue île !   

Après avoir patauger un long moment, j'entreprit de frotter mes vêtements pour enlever le plus de crasse possible de ceux-ci. Ma chemise n'était plus qu'une loque et ma jupe avait une longue déchirure qui remontait sur le côté... Comment allais-je réussir à remettre tout ça ? ? Un à un je les sortis de l'eau, les essoraient fermement et les étendis sur les roches sèches du « patio » avant de retourner dans la cuve brûlante.

Je nageottais de nouveau, la lumière bleutée se reflétait de temps à autre sur mon corps en des formes indistinctes. Je savais que cette plénitude ne pourrait durer mais je cherchais à la prolonger le plus possible pour oublier l'horreur dans laquelle cette île nous avait plongé...

En fait, je me serais sûrement endormie, flottant au dessus de l'eau tel une planche, quand je sentis une présence près de moi. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent aussitôt et je vis Eric penché au dessus de moi d'un air fort intéressé.  

Je poussais un hurlement.

« AAAAAH »

Une claque se perdit sur son visage et je m'enfonçais dans l'eau jusqu'au cou, rouge de honte.

- Mais t'es malade ? ! ? Me faire une peur pareille... 'Puis j'ai pas mes vêtement j'te signale ! ! Espèce de pervers... 

Eric souri jusqu'aux oreilles, me fixant de ses yeux pétillants.

- Ho mais j'avais remarqué ma chère. Pourquoi croyais-tu que je te regardais ainsi ? pouffa-t-il. Bon maintenant dépêche toi ! Le soleil est déjà en train de descendre et je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de rentrer dans le noir... 

Il s'apprêta à sortir et, écartant la vigne d'une main me lança : 

« Tes fringues sont sèches. Enfile ! » 

Puis il disparu de nouveau. 

Je soupirais bruyamment et m'extirpais de l'eau à regrets. De petites perles douces et humides dégringolèrent le long de mon corps et je m'empressais de mettre mes vêtements en frissonnant. Ma jupe ne cachait plus qu'une très faible partie du haut mes jambes (*hem*) et les déchirures au dos de ma chemise laissaient à désirer. J'attachais de nouveau ma veste autour de ma taille pour tenter de cacher tout ça... 

Mes longs cheveux trempés s'emmêlaient bizarrement autour de mon visage en une masse humide et désagréable. Je baissais la tête et les secouaient  fortement puis, avec un morceau de tissu de ma chemise décousue, les attachaient tant bien que mal. 

Ca serait toujours mieux qu'avant...

Lorsque je sorti de la grotte, Eric était appuyé contre un arbre, fixant d'un air absent l'endroit où je me trouvais. Il sorti presque aussitôt de sa torpeur et m'adressa un sourire gêné. J'y répondis par un haussement de sourcils interrogateur et m'écartais pour lui laisser la place. 

Après qu'il fut entré, je m'appuyais contre l'arbre où Eric s'était tenu auparavant et regardais les environs. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait pas le moindre signe de vie ni le moindre piaillement d'oiseau. L'odeur bien entendu...

_Eric avait bien raison_, pensais-je. _J'me suis encore fait du mouron pour rien ! _

En soupirant, je me tournais de nouveau vers les vignes et eus un sursaut de stupeur. En fait le lierre n'était pas si épais que je l'avais penser au départ et l'on pouvait facilement voir une partie de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. Je pouvais voir carrément voir Eric retirer sa chemise ! ! *** 

Wow... on ne pouvait rêver mieux ! Je me rapprochais des vignes pour mieux le voir en me demandant toutefois si ce que je faisais était raisonnable... (heureusement, qu'il entra dans l'eau avec son pantalon je crois que je n'aurais pas tenue le coup autrement... (*hem*))

En fait, je n'aurais jamais penser qu'il était aussi bien foutu et j'en étais presque à trembler comme une feuille. Dieu qu'il était beau ainsi ! 

...

Mais ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que je n'étais pas la seule à observer Eric à travers les branches... 

                     * * * * *

           FiN de Chapteur *héhé*

                     * * * * *

****

*tadaaaaaa*

****

* Je crois que notre chère Lane ne sait faire que ça... *lool*

** C'est qu'elle est parano' la Minette ! Theu confiance règne ! ^___^ 

*** *hinhin* Vouivoui j'imagine ! ! ! ! *cris d'hystéries* Rââââh terribeuleu ! ! ! ß typiquement féminin nan ? 

L'auteur dit qu'elle a un peu bâclé ce chapitre... personnellement je trouve pas mais ban... ^^ Peut-être vers la fin où elle emploi un de ces registrer familier ! ! ! *MdR* D'ailleurs chuis ennuyé parce que j'ai pas réussis à faire ce que je voulais pour cette fin de chapitre. =_= Normalement ça devait être assez heuu... « évocateur » mais là je sais pas y'a comme un hic ! Aussi c'est pas fastoche de traduire un truc du genre : « But boy, he looked buff ! » !

ôO

J'te raconte pas comme ça aurait rendu ! ! *hem* A la limite autant le lire en Anglais c'est plus normal dans le style ! ^_~ 

N'en pêche les pensées de Lane, ça vaut le détour ! ! *warfwarfwarf* Si vous saviez comme je m'éclate à m'imaginer tout ça ! ! ^^ Theu pur délirer ! Rââh elle est pas futfut mais bien brave this little héroïne ! (sisi dîtes pas l'contraire) 

Il était assez long c'ui-là nan ? 

Malheureusement le prochain ne le sera pas autant... *tsss*

           Bises & See U,

                         ¤ Sio' Theu Nainelfe (Powaaaaaa) ¤


	20. Flèches et Tension

****

**Disclaimer :**

M'enfin vous voulez ma mort ? ! ? ! ? ^^

**Blabla de Sio' (une fois n'est pas coutume) :**

20e chapitre ! ! ! *ouééééééé* J'ai jamais écris quelque chose d'aussi long... *hem* Oué ban normal, c'est une traduction mais silvouplé, ne cassez pas mon euphorie ! ! *pitiiiiiééé*

Ban alors rendu à ce niveau, je ne vous dis pas combien de reviews avait Autumn : ça va me déprimer. =_=

Par contre elle dit que ce chapitre est « a little bad » parce qu'elle était en période d'exams et tout cha... *hinhin* Je vous dirais si c vrai en bas parce qu'à l'heure qu'il est j'ai pas commencé à traduire et puis de toute manière je vais aller pioncer là (je viens de finir le chapitre 19 et il est 23h30 ;-p) ! 

Bonne nuit...

Me revoil ! ! (je viens de finir theu chapitre et cheu vais de nouveau aller faire dodo ^^) Donc, ce chapitre et pas SI nul que ça mais ban c'est vrai qu'il manque un peu (beaucoup) d'action... *lol* Je tiens néanmoins à dire qu'à partir du chapitre 19 (càd le précédent) il y à un tournant décisif dans theu histouèreu... (pdv personnel) A vous de voir !

         Babye !

 ****

****

****

****

**Chapitreu 20 :**

****

****

****

****

**__**

**_Flèches & Tension..._**

Lorsqu'Eric ouvrit l'écoutille de notre camion-refuge j'étais en contemplation, regardant à travers les arbres les derniers rayons solaires qui irradiaient l'île d'une clarté quelque peu irréelle. 

Je souris et tendis la main pour l'attraper et l'obliger à regarder mais il m'eut le premier et, sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que se soit, il me poussa à l'intérieur du camion, referma la porte derrière lui et alluma la lampe d'un geste brusque. 

« ERIC, criais-je outrée, j'étais en train de regarder le coucher de soleil ! ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! »

Il me jeta un regard froid et commença à vider son sac. 

Je pensais un instant qu'il était en train de plaisanter, juste pour me faire bisquer mais cette idée s'en fut bien vite. Ses yeux étaient devenus subitement sans expression et il semblait faire comme si je n'existais plus. 

Vexée, je décidais de faire de même et de m'occuper l'esprit à autre chose. J'ôtais la corde enroulée autour de mon épaule et posais les quelques branches que nous avions ramassé lors de notre équipée sur mes genoux... 

- Heu... Est-ce que tu aurais un couteau ou un canif pour que je coupe ce truc ? demandais-je, hésitante, à mon voisin boudeur. 

- Non, répondit-il sans lever les yeux de son 'travail'. 

Je soupirais et commençais à lier la corde autour d'une des ramures. Fort heureusement elle était juste adapté à la forme de celle-ci et je n'eus aucun mal à nouer. Je tirais violemment sur la corde de façon à faire prendre à la branche une forme arquée et l'attachais à de l'autre côté du mieux que je le pus. Ainsi cela ressemblait plus à un arc...

Je me mis a tirer par à-coups sur la corde afin d'affirmer sa solidité et me rendis compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop tendue et revenait sans cesse sur mon avant bras avec force. Je grimaçais de douleur en voyant quelques unes de mes plaies se rouvrir et posais mon montage pour tenter de régler le problème. J'allais chercher quelques bandes de tissus déchirés entassés au fond du camion et les enroulais autour de mon bras, puis j'en arrachais un fin bandeau que j'enroulais autour de la corde à l'endroit où je plaçais ma mains. Là, ça devrait être mieux.

Je bandais de nouveau mon arc et lâchais la corde dans le vide. 

Parfait. 

Ca n'était certes pas du travail de professionnel, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien... 

« Mmmh... maintenant j'aurais besoin de flèches... » dis-je pour moi-même, sachant très bien qu'Eric ne m'écoutait pas.  

...

A peine avais-je posé mon matériel que je me retrouvais une boîte de graines était entre les mains sans trop savoir comment il était arrivé là. 

Je grimaçais à sa vue et jetais un regard implorant à mon compagnon.

« Mange. Vite. On va manquer de batterie... » ordonna Eric, toujours de sa même voix froide.

J'obéis. 

Cinq minutes plus tard la lampe était éteinte et nous étions chacun dans nos 'lits'. Eric avait le sol pour cette nuit, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il faisait la tête... mais ça ne l'avait pourtant jamais énervé outre mesure jusqu'ici...     

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je courais à travers la forêt, un épais brouillard planait autour de moi. Les feuillages denses se resserraient sur moi et j'avais du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce pourquoi je courais mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifiait de plus en plus et je ne voyais plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique me prit de court et je stoppais subitement.

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

« Lane, Lane ! Tais-toi ! ! » entendis-je crier au loin.

Si loin...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

J'ouvris les yeux subitement. Ca n'était qu'un rêve . Rien de plus qu'un... rêve...

Eric était penché au dessus de moi, ses cheveux brin emmêlés dans tous les sens. C'était plutôt marrant de le voir comme ça mais à voir son visage mieux valait ne pas lui faire remarquer. Il avait l'air furieux.

Pourtant, ses yeux semblaient vides de cette colère. En fait, je n'arrivais pas à définir ce qu'ils cachaient. Déjà hier j'avais perçus cette lueur étrange et elle était de nouveau présente, encore plus grande. 

- Mais tais toi ! dit-il. Tu vas finir par attirer quelque chose !

- Dé... désoler... bredouillais-je en me frottant le yeux.  

Le 'lit' d'Eric était replié et les couvertures et boîtes avaient été rangées. L'écoutille ouverte laissait pénétrer la lumière du jour à travers tout le camion... 

Eric tira impatiemment sur ma couette et déplaça la banquette au fond du camion puis il revint en soupirant, s'appuya contre la porte et croisa les bras.

Je souris largement en voyant en pleine lumière l'air qu'il avait avec ses cheveux en bataille. En fait, ainsi partant en tout sens, cela me faisait penser à ceux 'Harry Potter'... sauf qu'ils étaient supposés être noirs. Je tendis la main en riant et lui écartais quelques mèches du visage pour essayer d'arranger cette espèce de tempête capillaire.

Les yeux d'Eric s'éclairèrent subitement et il frissonna, ôtant aussitôt ma main d'un geste brusque. Il passa les doigts dans ses cheveux précipitamment et passa devant moi à travers l'écoutille sans m'adresser un regard.

« Prend ton arc, on va chercher des flèches. »  

Je ramassais mon arc et le passais autour de mon épaule puis suivis Eric hors du camion.

J'avais le sentiment que cette journée ne serait pas des plus gaie...   

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Je tranchais d'un coup sec une longue tige de bois vert sur le fil d'un rocher et regardais Eric qui, un peu plus loin, faisait exactement la même chose. Sa pile de nouvelles 'flèches' était à peu près trois fois plus grande que la mienne, j'allais beaucoup trop lentement mais bizarrement il ne me demandait pas d'accélérer le mouvement. 

En fait, il ne m'avait presque pas adressé la parole de la matinée. Je crois que je pouvais compter le nombres de mots qu'il avait prononcé... C'était à la fois gênant et irritant. Pourquoi était-il soudain si... distant ? On aurait dit qu'il m'évitait comme s'il m'en voulait pour quelque chose. Peut-être m'en voulait-il de l'avoir regarder lors de sa baignade dans les sources le jour précédent ? Non... ça ne pouvait être ça... si ?

Et puis je trouvais étrange qu'il ne m'ai pas posé plus de question à propos de la mort d'Hannah, quelle sorte de dinosaure l'avait mangé... Je veux dire, c'était difficile de parler d'elle... pour moi. Mais je n'aurais pas penser que cela l'eut autant affecté. J'essayais de masquer ma tristesse et de prendre sur moi alors pourquoi n'en faisait-il pas autant ? Il ne la connaissait pas tant que ça après tout... Etait-il amoureux d'elle ? C'était une possibilité et dans ce cas peut-être était-ce pour ça qu'il étais si silencieux... Peut-être aussi pensait-il que tout était de ma faute...

De nouveau je tournais la tête et le regardais. Il était facile de voir qu'il passait tout ses sentiments sur ces pauvres branches... Cela lui prenait seulement une dizaine de secondes pour se faire une flèche, de celle qui perce votre peau facilement, et encore plus tirée d'un arc... Il semblait si dur...

Il n'avait jamais agit comme ça auparavant ! Il était beaucoup plus... doux... Mais pourquoi changeait-il ainsi ? 

Je soupirais et me laissais tomber jusqu'au sol, ma flèche inachevé dans la main. Je la balançais nonchalamment sur le petits tas que j'avais péniblement réussis à confectionner et m'asseyais à côté en m'essuyant le front.

Eric me jeta un regard, interrompant son travail pendant quelques secondes. 

« J'ai chaud » me justifiais-je d'une voix mole.   

Il faisait réellement chaud à l'extérieur, même à l'ombre. Et si humide, si lourd... J'avais l'impression que l'air me pressais de toute part et je pouvais sentir des perles de sueur dégringoler de mon corps.

Il n'y avait pas la moindre brise dans l'air et les rares fois où cela arrivait, elle était brûlante et pas du tout rafraîchissante... Que n'aurais donné pour pouvoir être dans un lieu sûr, nager dans une énorme piscine et siroter une limonade glacée ! 

Je laissais ma tête tomber entre mes mains et regardais ma jupe d'un air absorbé. Hier elle m'avait semblé plus propre. Enfin le blanc m'avait paru... plus blanc... Mais il faut dire que dans un endroit pareil on ne risquait pas garder quelque chose de mettable très longtemps... 

Je me sentais si mal à l'aise entre cette demi-chemise et cette jupe déchirée...  

Je restais assise pendant un long moment, sombrant finalement dans un espèce de sommeil. Rêvant et ne rêvant pas à la fois, dormant et ne dormant pas vraiment... Je ne savais plus trop où j'étais.

Pendant tout ce temps, j'avais attendu qu'Eric vienne me secouer et me dire de me remettre au travail ou s'asseye à côté de moi et me parle... même si c'était d'Hannah... Mais il ne le fit pas. En fait, il ne s'occupa pas de moi avant la fin de l'après-midi pour me demander de l'aider à mettre toutes les flèches dans nos sacs... 

       * * * * * *

   FiN du Chapitre 20

        * * * * * *


	21. FlashBack

****

**Disclaimer :**

Oudelali, oudelali... *tongue*

Autumn & Cie...****

****

****

**Notes :** Ban alors faut que cheu vous dise que mon clavier débloque et que des fois il tape pas les « c » so... ne vous étonnez pas si y'en a qui manquent de temps en temps ! ! ^___^

Sinon désoler pour le retard mais le boulo passe (un peu) avant tout ! Surtout que je dois bosser si cheveu passer en S ! ! ! *aaaaa*

Allez courage, plus que *compte sur ses doigts* ... '*biiip*' chapitres à tenir ! ! ! *wééééé*

 ****

****

****

**Chapitre 21 :**

****

****

****

****

**FLASH BACK…**

Je n'avais aucune idée précise du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis notre arrivée ici. Une semaine ? Un mois ? Après plusieurs jours, tout avait semblé ralentir et j'avais cesser de compter sans même m'en rendre compte...  

Tout ce que je pouvais dire c'est que la vie sur cette île était des plus difficile (pour moi du moins). Courir n'avait jamais été mon point fort comme je l'ai déjà dit précédemment et c'était malheureusement une activité requise sur cet endroit ignoble... Sans parler de l'escalade entre les arbres, de la chaleur étouffante et des mauvaises pensées qui me hantaient constamment. 

La seule chose qui pouvait réellement estimer le temps passé était sûrement notre apparence physique. Les cheveux d'Eric avaient légèrement poussé et il était plus maigre qu'auparavant. De mon côté je ne pouvais pas dire grand chose étant donné que mon reflet m'était inaccessible... Cependant j'avais l'impression d'avoir moi aussi perdu un peu de poids et de me sentir en meilleure forme. 

Pendant toute cette période, Eric était resté distant. Chaque mot qu'il prononçait me faisait l'effet d'une douche froide, et ça n'était certes pas le fruit de mon imagination ! Il devait bien y avoir une raison... mais je n'arrivais pas à la trouver... 

La seule fois où il paru s'adoucir quelque peu fut pendant cette partie du mois extrêmement irritante que toutes les filles doivent traverser dans leur vie... Et dans des circonstances pareilles ça n'était pas seulement douloureux, mais surtout très embarrassant ! 

Du coup, avec ces quelques indices, j'estimais que nous étions là depuis un mois à peu près mais cela faisait certainement plus. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

J'étais assise dans le camion au milieu du marais en attendant qu'Eric revienne de son « tour de garde » lorsque je l'entendis hurler. Du moins, je crus de c'était lui.

Aussitôt, j'empoignais mon arc ainsi qu'une poignée de flèches (nous avions appris à ne jamais nous en séparer), les balançais sur mon épaule et sortis la tête par l'écoutille. Je scannais les environs de notre 'refuge' à la recherche d'un quelconque signe d'anormalité mais ne remarquais rien. Aussi je sortis prudemment hors du camion et me mis à marcher de la rive sans quitter le feuillage des yeux. Je courus m'abriter sous un arbre, guettant de nouveau le moindre mouvement. 

Soudain, me souvins que j'avais oublié de fermer l'écoutille en sortant. J'y jetais un regard en me disant que si un dinosaure sentait une odeur s'en dégager il rappliquerait sans tarder et étouffais un soupir de soulagement e voyant qu'Eric venait d'arriver en sens inverse et montait en hâte jusqu'au camion. Il entra dedans et je le vis ressortir la tête quelques secondes plus tard. J'émit un petit sifflement afin d'attirer son attention et il tourna la tête dans ma direction. Il eut tôt fait de me rejoindre, traversant le marais aussi rapidement et silencieusement que je l'avais fait...

« Tu as entendu ce cris ? » me demanda-t-il en un souffle. 

J'acquiesçais et regardais autour de nous. C'était le cri d'un garçon, j'en étais certaine mais je n'avais aucune idée de la personne à qui il pouvait appartenir et encore moins de quelle direction il provenait. 

Eric et moi nous mîmes à marcher à travers les arbres sans faire le moindre bruit, à l'affût de tout ce que nos oreilles pouvaient entendre. J'avais appris à faire cela depuis le temps que nous étions ici.

En même temps que nous marchions, nos yeux guettaient le moindre signe suspect mais rien ne me semblait le moins du monde étrange, on aurait dit que rien ne s'était passé... Les seuls bruits que nous réussîmes à entendre furent les piaillements d'une volée d'oiseaux et le bruit régulier de nos pas sur le sol tapissé de feuilles. 

« Psst ! entendis-je soudainement.

Je regardais autour de moi mais ne vis personne. 

« Lane ! Eric ! » 

Je tournais de nouveau la tête, cherchant la personne qui nous appelait mais Eric m'attrapa le bras et pointa les arbres du doigt. Je vis alors, accroupit entre deux branches... Brad Kim, le petit ami de Sally Grude*. 

Il n'avait pas l'air au mieux de sa forme et je dois avouer avoir eu du mal à le reconnaître sur le coup. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blond et court étaient graisseux et beaucoup plus long et ses yeux bleus avaient troqué leurs lueur malicieuse et calme contre d'énormes cernes et une panique apparente. Son pantalon était en lambeaux et il ne portait plus l'uniforme bleu de l'internat.

Nous courûmes aussitôt à l'arbre dans lequel il était et nous mîmes rapidement à escalader jusqu'à lui. Je fus la première à l'atteindre et, alors que cela ne nous était jamais arrivé au lycée compte tenu de mes relations tendues avec Sally, nous nous fîmes la bise et nous étreignâmes avec chaleur. Je me sentis soudain beaucoup mieux, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas embrasser quelqu'un... Ensuite, Eric et Brad  échangèrent la rituelle 'poignée de main masculine' et je vis qu'Eric souriait. Son premier sourire depuis bien des semaines... 

- Purée mec, j'arrive pas à croire que tu sois en vie ! s'exclama Eric en riant.

- Bah si tu veux savoir moi aussi ! répondit Brad en plissant les yeux. Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici tous les deux ?

Franchement, il y avait de quoi rire de la question. Nous étions paumé depuis visiblement plus d'un mois sur une île à 207 miles** du Costa Rica, infestée de dinosaures génétiquement modifiés qui nous voulaient autant de bien qu'un chat à une souris... Se foutait-il de moi ? 

Je laissais échapper un rire nerveux et Brad fronça les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension. Je songeais un instant qui cette période de solitude l'avait peut-être marqué mentalement...

« Brad, nous sommes sur une île pleine de dino', nous sommes quasiment foutus... Sincèrement que crois-tu donc que nous faisons de spécial ? ! ? 

Mon interlocuteur eut pour toute réponse une sorte de sourire gêné.  

« Allez vient man, dit Eric sans faire la moindre allusion à ce que je venais de dire, on va te montrer notre p'tite maison ! Et puis manger un peu... »

Nous descendîmes donc de notre perchoir et guidâmes Brad à travers la forêt. Je fus étonnée de voir qu'il était aussi silencieux que nous dans ses déplacements... 

C'était un vrai miracle d'avoir retrouver Brad car je crois que s'il m'avait fallu rester seule avec Eric ne serait ce qu'un jour de plus je serait devenue cinglée. Car s'il y a une chose plus terrible que d'être seule et de n'avoir personne à qui parler, c'est bien d'être seule avec un beau mec qui ne vous adresse pas la parole ! J'avais commencé à sombrer dans une solitude dépressive la semaine qui avait suivie notre arrivée et le peu de mots qu'il m'avait prononcé n'avaient fait que me torturer un peu plus... 

_Idiot..._

Brad eut l'air très impressionné par notre refuge et ne se fit guère prier pour avaler les trois quart d'un carton de graines. Il nous raconta que depuis qu'il était ici, il avait dû se nourrir de toutes sortes de choses dont certaines plutôt dégoûtantes (comme ce qu'il restait des carcasses d'animaux après les vautours), aussi cela ne pouvait qu'être délicieux à son goût.

Je plissais les yeux, écoeurée, et remerciais intérieurement Eric lorsqu'il annonça qu'il était temps de tout éteindre et de dormir afin d'économiser les batteries de nos lampes.

Etant donné que c'était mon tour de prendre le lit, je décidais de le laisser à Brad mais celui-ci refusa catégoriquement. Il nous dit qu'il avait prit l'habitude de dormir sur du sol dur et que de toute manière il n'était pas question qu'il prenne le lit d'une 'demoiselle' à sa place. Je rougis violemment et donnais un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Eric qui était plié en deux de rire.

De ce fait, je plongeais la tête sous mon drap en espérant m'endormir le plus rapidement possible...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je courais à travers la forêt, un épais brouillard planait autour de moi. Les feuillages denses se resserraient sur moi et j'avais du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux. 

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce pourquoi je courais mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifiait de plus en plus et je ne voyais plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique me prit de court et je stoppais subitement.

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

Mais un grondement sourd étouffa mon cri et quelque chose se dessina à travers la brume. Quelque chose de gros, une énorme forme noire qui marchait lentement dans ma direction...

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je me réveillais en sursaut. 

Encore ce rêve... plus long cette fois. Toujours ce même passage qui revenait quasiment chaque nuit et me faisait trembler jusqu'à mon réveil mais jusqu'à présent, je m'étais toujours arrêté au moment où j'appelais à l'aide... 

Pourquoi ce rêve me hantait-il de cette manière ?   

Je regardais autour de moi et vis qu'il faisait grand jour. L'écoutille était ouverte et le soleil éclairait l'intérieur  de rayons éblouissants. 

Ni Eric, ni Brad ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur... 

Il ne pouvaient pas m'avoir laissé seule ! J'aurais pus être attaquée alors que je dormais ! 

_Les enfoirés ! _pensais-je intérieurement. _Comment peuvent-ils être aussi dégueulasse ? ! _

Je sautais sur mes jambes et escaladais la banquette jusqu'à l'écoutille, furibonde. Passant la tête prudemment à travers je poussais un cri de stupeur en voyant les deux garçons assis sur le toit du camion à regarder les arbres silencieusement.

J'avais peut-être penser trop vite... ***     

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? ! ? » demandais-je rudement.  

« Tiens, voilà le loir ! dit Brad en me souriant largement. Bien dormi ? Bien rêver ? » 

Je leur jetais un regard furieux et retournais dans le camion sans ajouter le moindre mot.

Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de s'exposer ainsi ? ! N'importe quel dinosaure pouvait arrivé et les bouffer sur place ! 

...

Remarque ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal... A cet instant j'aurais voulu ne plus les voir du tout ! Ils m'exaspéraient au plus haut point.

Soudain j'entendis des voix à l'extérieur, Eric était en train de parler. J'arrêtais de penser et me mis à écouter discrètement... 

- ... elle avait déjà eut des rêves de ce genre avant... expliquait-il à Brad. C'est pour ça que je la laisse dormir plus tard quand elle y arrive...   

- Des rêves sur quoi ?

- J'sais pas... 

- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Brad.  

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? 

- Ben pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ? Pour l'aider... Tu l'aimes bien, non ? 

Wow, c'était plutôt inattendu ! Je fronçais les sourcils... 

Il y eut une longue pause puis Eric dit d'une voix monocorde : 

« Je crois que je vais aller remplir notre stock de nourriture... On va en avoir besoin maintenant que t'es là... »

Je m'éloignais rapidement de l'écoutille car je ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils sachent que je les avais écouter ! Eric entra aussitôt dans le camion et s'arrêta devant les boîtes de graines, songeur.

Je l'observais discrètement, songeant que s'il était déjà mignon avant, il l'était encore plus maintenant puis je baissais la tête pour regarder mes pieds avec intérêt, ça n'était certes pas le moment de penser à cela ! Qu'elle gamine je faisais !

Eric sorti subitement de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers moi.    

- On va avoir besoin de plus de nourriture, dit-il en prenant soin de ne pas me regarder dans les yeux.  

- Oh... Je vais chercher mon arc alors ? Il doit bien nous rester quelques flèches... je me retournais et me dirigeais vers l'étagère où il était posé mais Eric me retint. 

- Je pense... je pense que ça serait mieux si j'y allais seul...  

- QUOI ?  

Eric soupira impatiemment. 

- Tu te rappelles ce qui est arrivé l'autre fois, on a failli mourir ! Je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise okay ? ! 

- Parce que c'est encore de ma faute ! ? ! Tu prétends encore que c'est moi qui suis une incapable ? Je croyais d'ailleurs que tu me voulais morte ? Ca devrait plutôt t'arranger que je vienne ! !

J'avais pratiquement hurler, il me regarda interdit. 

Je le poussais violemment et sortis hors du camion en courant, traversais le marais et m'éloignais sans me retourner. Ca n'était pas du plus malin de partir seule sans aucune arme mais pour l'heure c'était le cadet de mes soucis. 

Je grimpais à un arbre et une fois arrivé en haut m'effondrais en pleurant. Je ne pouvais supporter ça plus longtemps. Eric avait été tellement mesquin avec moi ces dernières semaines... A chaque fois que j'avais essayer de parler avec lui et de comprendre son attitude ça avait été pire que tout ! Il m'avait tant blessé. Je peux encore me rappeler cette fois où il m'avait carrément accusé d'être la cause de la mort d'Hannah... mes nerfs avaient été sur le point de lâcher...  

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

_- Tu penses que je suis injuste ! ! hurla Eric. Et ce que tu as fait à Hannah, tu crois que c'est juste peut-être ? ! ? _

_- MOI ? Mais je n'y suis pour rien ! J'ai essayé de la sauver, je me suis mise en danger pour elle, je...  _

_- Et contre quoi, hein ? Un « brachiosaure sanguinaire » ? ! ? ! Si brave que tu es, le combat était de taille ! ricana-t-il nerveusement. _

_- Je ne sais pas ce que c'était okay ? Pourquoi es-tu si dégueulasse avec moi ? _

_- On serait pas dans cette merde si tu n'étais pas l ! souffla-t-il. _

_- Ha parce que maintenant c'est de MA faute si nous sommes coincés sur cette île ? ! Mais je crois bien avoir entendu Mr Polycarp nous assurer que 'tout ce passerait bien' parce que nous avions un 'expert' avec nous, non ? Il ne pouvait parler que de toi... dis-je avec dédain. Tu es obsédé par les dinosaures depuis que je te connais ! _

_- Et peux-tu me dire le rapport ? ?_

_- Ho bien sûr Eric, ça n'a STRICTEMENT RIEN à voir ! Mais l'expert devrait savoir que c'est ses stupides bestioles favorites qui ont tué ma meilleure amie et PAS MOI ! ! ... PAS MOI ! ! »_

*~*~*~* Fin du Flashback *~*~*~*

Je reniflais et plongeais la tête entre mes mains. Ca n'était qu'une dispute parmi tant d'autres qui avaient eut lieu entre nous... 

Ces fois où Eric m'avait agressé sans raisons valables, pour le plaisir de crier et de faire mal... 

« Hé... » chuchota une voix à mon oreille. 

Je hurlais et manquais de perdre l'équilibre. Brad était accroupi à mes côtés, un sourire affecté sur son visage angélique. 

- Ca ne va pas minette ? 

- Non, non Brady, tout va bien, tout est super et les oiseaux gazouillent... répondis-je en commençant à descendre de l'arbre. 

- Tu ne rois pas que tu devrais avoir un peu plus de considération pour quelqu'un qui t'as abrité et protégé pendant près de deux mois ! reprit-il à ma suite. 

Je stoppais net et me tournais vers lui. Je fus heureuse de le voir reculer un peu, probablement de crainte que je ne le frappe.

« Oh il m'a recueilli ? Il m'a protégé aussi ? ... Il s'est conduit comme un salopard durant tout ce mois passé  oui ! Je commence à penser qu'il aurait mieux valu qu'il ne me trouve jamais ! Tout ce qu'il a pu faire c'est n'ouvrir la bouche que pour me crier dessus et m'accuser de toutes les misères du monde ainsi que d'être la cause de la mort de ma meilleure amie ! Bien évidemment cela fait un mois maintenant, c'est du passé, hein ? Je devrais avoir oubli ? Je suis une fille après tout ! »

Je me détournais à nouveau et terminais ma descente le plus rapidement possible. 

- Idiote ! Tu es infecte ! cria Brad après moi. ****

- Si tu veux savoir tu ne sens pas la rose non plus ! rétorquais-je en ricanant. 

Sur ce, je m'éloignais en reniflant bruyamment et pris la route des sources chaudes. Au moins là bas je ne risquais pas d'être dérangée par ces deux idiots et je serais en sûret ! 

Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Eric puisse être aussi stupidement agressif comparé à Brad qui lui avait toujours été un peu comme cela... Peut-être qu'Eric agissait de la même manière que lui pour l'impressionner ? Je ne savais pas... C'était tellement contrariant... 

Je commençais à sentir les sources...

Wow, c'était encore pire que la fois précédente ! Au moins ici, j'étais sûre d'être seule. 

Lorsque j'arrivais, je repérais immédiatement la grosse pierre noire et n'eus aucune difficulté à retrouver l'entrée à travers la vigne. Je pénétrais lentement dans la petite grotte sombre, elle n'avait pas changer depuis la dernière fois... L'eau bouillonnait toujours près du petit patio sous les rayons bleutés, c'était beau !

J'ôtais mes chaussures puis mes habits rapidement et plongeais dans l'eau chaude dans un soupir de contentement.  

« Honnêtement, dis-je pour moi-même, il faut que ces deux là sortent de mon esprit ! Si Eric s'entête à ne plus me parler je vais devenir folle, c'est sûr ! Et puis avec cet idiot qu'on a récupéré hier... Pourvu que Brad ne dise... » 

Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car à ce moment même quelqu'un me coupa :  

« Tu sais où est Brad ! ? ! ? ! ? »  

Je relevais la tête brusquement, une forme se détachait de l'ombre... 

     * * * * * 

FiN de Chapitre

     * * * * *

* Sally est la « pire ennemie » de Lane, enfin disons qu'elle ne porte pas celle-ci dans son piti cœur ! ! *lol* Pour plus d'informations, voir les premiers chapitres... ^_~

** Aucune idée de ce que ça vaut en Français et grosse flemme d'aller chercher... ^^

*** Y'a pas à dire, c'est réellement une bouffonne ! ! *warfwarfwarf* Mais ban, on l'aime bien quand même, hein ?

**** Mot à mot ça faisait « Tu pues ! » mais dans un sens « tu es dégueulasse avec lui » vous voyez ? C'est assez dur de traduire puisque ça n'as plus la même signification de nos jours en français... *bouh* Et je ne pouvais pas vraiment changer étant donner que Lane fait un jeu de mot dessus ! *tsss* Rââh c'est dur le métier de traductrice !

La suite au next épisodeu ! ! *tadaaa*


	22. Passage de Sentiments

****

**Disclaimer :**

Cette fiction appartient à Autumn Darkness, Crichton et le réalisateur du film n°3... Moi je ne suis que traductrice... ê__e

****

****

**Truc-à-dire :**

Merci beaucoup aux quelques personnes qui reviews cette histoire ! *bizbizbiz* Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme ça me fait plaisir de savoir que j'ai (quand même) des lecteurs ! ! ^^

Continuez c'est génial ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser !

**Autre-truc-à-dire :**

Ici j'ai eu pas mal de problèmes avec le titre ! (c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire) Je ne vous raconte pas les traduction Mary-Suesk que j'ai pus trouver... c'était d'un médiocre... *aaa* J'ai essayer de faire le moins gratiné possible mais ban... *hem*

Me pardonnez-vous ?

Disons que l'on peut aussi traduire cela par : « Laisser libre cours à ses sentiments... » ou... Rôôh et puis ça m'énerve ! ! è_é On ne parle pas TANT de sentiments l ! ! ! *pfff*

*boude*

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 22 **

****

****

****

****

**_Passage de Sentiments..._**

****

_Lorsque j'arrivais, je repérais immédiatement la grosse pierre noire et n'eus aucune difficulté à retrouver l'entrée à travers la vigne. Je pénétrais lentement dans la petite grotte sombre, elle n'avait pas changer depuis la dernière fois... L'eau bouillonnait toujours près du petit patio sous les rayons bleutés, c'était beau !_

_J'ôtais mes chaussures puis mes habits rapidement et plongeais dans l'eau chaude dans un soupir de contentement.  _

_« Honnêtement, dis-je pour moi-même, il faut que ces deux là sortent de mon esprit ! Si Eric s'entête à ne plus me parler je vais devenir folle, c'est sûr ! Et puis avec cet idiot qu'on a récupéré hier... Pourvu que Brad ne dise... » _

_Mais je n'eus pas le temps de terminer ma phrase car à ce moment même quelqu'un me coupa :  _

_« Tu sais où est Brad ! ? ! ? ! ? »  _

_Je relevais la tête brusquement, une forme se détachait de l'ombre..._

#  #  #  #

J'eus un sursaut et m'appuyais à la marche de pierre. La personne passa rapidement de l'ombre à la lumière. Je ne la reconnus pas tout de suite mais cela me revint brusquement.

« Sa... Sally ? ! ? » dis-je sans en croire mes yeux. 

Son visage autrefois beau et pleins de vivacité était maintenant creusé et de grosses cernes soulignaient ses yeux rougis. Quand à ses habits propres et bien repassé, ils pendaient misérablement sur son corps couvert de griffures... 

- Tu sais où est Brad ? demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

Je perçus que sa voix était légèrement croassante, signe qui prouvait qu'elle n'avait pas du parler depuis longtemps. Ses yeux reflétaient l'angoisse et lorsque j'acquiesçais à sa question ils s'écarquillèrent de surprise.  

- ... Où est-il ? Peux-tu me mener à lui ? !

- Heuu... je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir retrouver ces deux crétins et l'idée d'ajouter Sally au lot n'était pas pour m'enchanter. 

- Je veux le voir ! ! cria-t-elle proche de l'hystérie. 

Je soupirais. 

- Okay, okay... Laisse moi juste le temps de finir... 

Je plongeais de nouveau dans l'eau, en prenant bien soin de perdre le plus de temps possible à essayer d'ôter toute la crasse accumulée sur mon corps depuis... un mois (?) ! Je ne savais pas réellement si cette eau changeait grand chose à mon odeur étant donné elle qui s'en dégageait mais je pensais qu'au moins, je me sentirais plus à l'aise... 'est en tout as e que j'avais ressenti la dernière fois ! 

Quinze minutes plus tard (après que j'eus insister auprès de Sally pour laisser sécher mes affaires un moment), nous marchions à travers la forêt, laissant les sources derrière nous.

J'essayais de parler à Sally, de savoir ce qu'elle avait fait pendant tout ce temps, comment elle avait survécue, mais visiblement elle était incapable de me parler d'autre chose que de Brad... Elle m'obligea à lui raconter comment nous l'avions trouvé, où il était, comment il se portait et ce qui s'était passé dans les moindre détail ! Bien entendu, j'omit de lui parler de ce qui était advenu avant que je ne la retrouve, inutile d'étaler mes problèmes personnels, surtout avec elle ! Fort heureusement elle ne s'aperçut de rien...   

Sur elle, je ne pus obtenir que le fait qu'elle venait dormir du côté des sources pour être à l'abri des dinosaures et que le jour, elle s'éloignait à cause de l'odeur insupportable et de l'humidité régnante. Elle ne voulu rien dire de plus. 

Au bout d'un moment nous sortîmes enfin hors du cercle puant qui délimitait le territoire des sources chaudes et je fus heureuse d'entendre de nouveau le piaillement des oiseaux et les quelques  grognements lointains de dinosaures auxquels j'étais maintenant habituée. Je fis signe à Sally de se taire, nous n'étions plus en territoire sûr et il ne fallait pas faire de gaffe. Elle comprit le message et le reste du chemin se fit en silence.

Lorsque nous parvînmes enfin jusqu'au marais, je n'aperçut pas âme qui vive. Tout était calme et silencieux. Nous traversâmes jusqu'au camion et je montait ouvrir l'écoutille, laissant Sally grimper à son tour.

A l'intérieur, tout semblait vide et j'allais faire demi-tour lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre à travers l'ombre...

« Sally ? ! ? »

Sally hurla (dans mes oreilles ê_e) et m'écarta rapidement pour se précipiter sur son petit ami. Ils s'enlacèrent et elle éclata en sanglots en l'embrassant sans interruption... 

_Berk !_

Je fermais l'écoutille hâtivement afin d'éviter d'attirer les bestioles avec tout le boucan qu'ils faisaient (et aussi peut-être un peu pour m'occuper la vue) et allumais une lampe à tâtons.

Après une longue série d'étreinte et de bisous entre les pleurs de Sally et les 'Shuuut, shuuut... ça va aller maintenant...' de Brad, virent les rires nerveux et les 'Je t'aime' langoureux. Puis ENFIN ils se racontèrent leur aventures hyperboliques en précisant toutes les dix secondes qu'ils n'avaient jamais cessé de penser à eux l'un à l'autre et qu'ils s'étaient énormément manqué et qu'ils avaient voulu mourir car ils avaient été séparé mais que maintenant ils étaient heureux pare qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, qu'ils allaient bien tout les deux et qu'ils étaient de nouveau ensemble...

...

Honnêtement, si Eric n'était pas revenu à ce moment là je les aurais sûrement étranglés tout les deux ! Mes nerfs étaient à bout...     

« Sally ! ... » fut la première chose qu'il dit en entrant dans le camion.  

Celle-ci se tourna vers lui et le détailla des pieds à la tête.

Je souris. 

« Ho... Eric... » répondit-elle froidement. 

Eric lui adressa un petit sourire et haussa les sourcils. 

« Bon... ben heureusement que j'ai ramené plus de nourriture... » dit-il un peu gêné en déposant son sac à terre, sans s'adresser à quelqu'un en particulier.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sally eut le lit pour la nuit et je n'avais guère besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle avait pour intention de le garder durant tout le temps qu'elle serait ici... Un mois seule sur cette île ne semblait avoir changer un pour-cent de sa personnalité. Mais était-ce réellement affligeant ?

Elle continuait de traiter Eric comme une loque ou du moins, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. De mon côté, j'étais encore et toujours l'objet de ses taquineries et Brad restait SON 'ours-câlins'... D'ailleurs si j'avais le malheur de ne jeter ne serait-ce qu'un regard dans la direction de celui-ci, elle se mettait automatiquement à me crier dessus jusqu'à se casser la voix (ou que nous la forcions à se taire ê_e). Ca frisait le ridicule mais je me gardait bien évidemment de faire le moindre commentaire 

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, bien qu'il persiste à me parler le moins possible, Eric semblait rester de plus en plus souvent à mes côtés. Nous partions souvent « ensemble » afin d'échapper un peu à Brad et Sally mais nous ne parlions pas vraiment... 

Je prenais toujours mon arc avec moi même s'il ne m'étais que peu utile. Si nous rencontrions un dinosaure, nous nous cachions entre les feuillages ou le lierre en espérant qu'ils ne nous découvrent pas. Mais cela arrivait... parfois... Et quand c'était le cas ils ne faisaient en général qu'une bouchée de la pauvre plante ! Des herbivores quoi... 

*

Une fois, au cours d'un de ces balades non loin de notre refuge, nous vîmes approcher une grosse ombre dans notre direction. Comme d'habitude et afin de prévenir tout danger nous plongeâmes à travers les vignes et nous collâmes à un tronc d'arbre en attendant que l'animal passe... Bien sûr, cela devait encore être un Ankylosaure ou un gros tas du genre en quête de plante fraîche et lorsque celui-ci ce fut éloigné nos éclatâmes de rire face à notre bêtise. 

Je jetais un œil à Eric en souriant et me rendis compte avec surprise qu'il était lui aussi en train de me regarder. Il tourna aussitôt la tête gêné, et son sourire s'effaça rapidement tandis qu'il rougissait. D'un geste brusque il écarta la vigne qui nous recouvrait et commença à reprendre la route en direction du camion. Je me mis à le suivre quelque peu en retrait sans oser prononcer le moindre mot de peur de le froisser un fois encore.

Nous marchions ainsi en silence depuis un bon bout de temps lorsque mon prédécesseur s'arrêta subitement. Wéé, ça devenait une habitude pour moi de rentrer dans les gens ! Je pouffais intérieurement et m'apprêtais à faire une remarque à Eric mais les mots restèrent coincés au fond de ma gorge lorsque je m'aperçut de la cause de cet arrêt... Un énorme Tyrannosaure nous faisait face.

Ses grands yeux jaunes étaient dilatés et ses narines semblaient humer notre présence en un souffle terrifiant. Il avait une peau verte et rugueuse et celle-ci se soulevait lentement à chacune de ses respirations, comme vivante à elle seule.

Mon corps se raidit et je tentais vainement de garder mon calme tout en me répétant intérieurement des mots qui se voulaient rassurant.

_Ne bouge pas, il ne pourra pas te voir. Il ne PEUT PAS te voir. Ne bouge pas, il ne peut pas te voir. Ne bouge pas il ne peut pas te voir. Ne bouge...  _ 

Le T-Rex baissa la tête et se mit à regarder autour de lui.

Je me mordis les lèvres, retenant un cri. Il était si près que je pouvais voir ses fines dents jaunâtre percer hors sa bouche close et une odeur atroce d'urine et de décomposition flottait dans l'air. 

L'animal plissa les yeux, se courba et poussa soudainement un long rugissement qui se répercuta à travers les arbres. Un groupe d'oiseau s'envola aussitôt dans le ciel effrayé. Je mordais mes lèvres si fort qu'un goût métallique empli bientôt ma bouche, je frissonnais.

J'étais sur le point de craquer lorsque le Tyrannosaures, déduisant de notre immobilité que nous n'étions pas là, se détourna et s'éloigna lentement, sa peau tremblant à chacun de ses pas. 

Mes muscles se relâchèrent et je passais la main sur mes lèvres en gémissant. Un peu de sang coula et tomba sur le sol en petite goutte. Encore un chance que le dinosaure soit parti avant car avec l'odeur du sang je n'aurais pas fait long feu ! J'essuyais rapidement mes lèvres au dos de ma main et après un rapide regard derrière moi, suivis Eric vers le marais. Il n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot. 

A peine étions nous sorti des feuillages qu'un petit cri perçant déchira mes oreilles. Sally traversa le bourbier et nous sauta littéralement dessus le visage ruisselant de larmes. 

- Il est parti ! cria-t-elle. Je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est all ! Il est parti ! Je ne sais pas... parti ! 

Eric tourna les talons et disparu entre les arbres aussi silencieusement que rapidement. Je restais un instant muette de stupeur jusqu'à ce que Sally s'écroule dans mes bras en sanglotant.

« Brad ! Reviens ! Où est-il all ? ! ? ! » 

Aussi vite que possible, avec Sally qui s'accrochait à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage, je traversais la distance qui nous séparait du camion. Un fois à l'intérieur je l'étendis sur le lit et elle se roula aussitôt en boule en continuant de pleurer, des tremblement nerveux la parcourait. 

Je la regardais, gênée. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire pour la rassurer... C'était une vrai peste, okay, mais je ne me voyais vraiment pas la laisser dans cet état... 

Lentement, je m'agenouillais au pied du lit et passait mes bras autour d'elle et lui chuchotant des mots sans suite à l'oreille pour la tranquilliser. Après un moment elle cessa de sangloter mais sa respiration était toujours assez forte. Je commençais à avoir des crampes aux jambes à rester à genoux ainsi mais je me restais ainsi voyant que cela lui faisait du bien. Je me demande si elle aurait fait pareil si j'avais été à sa place... 

Cinq minutes passèrent avant qu'elle ne s'asseye en s'essuyant les yeux.  

- Excuses moi... murmura-t-elle. Je suis bête. Toi aussi tu dois être mal maintenant qu'Eric est parti... Excuses moi...  

- Quoi ? ! ? 

- Ben tu l'aimes, non ?

J'écarquillais les yeux et en tombais sur les fesses.  

- Qu... quoi ? ! ?

- Tu l'aimes... 

- Je ne... C'est juste que... Je... Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? ? bredouillais-je. 

- Bah tu disparais toujours avec lui en nous laissant seuls Brad et moi... C'est pas très sympa mais on s'en fou un peu remarque... On est pas idiots tu sais, c'est carrément évident ! 

Je me sentis rougir et mon ventre se serra pour je ne sais qu'elle raison.

- Co... comment peux-tu penser que je l'aime après la façon dont il m'a trait ? ! ? répondis-je froidement.  

Sally fronça les sourcils et je me rappelais qu'elle n'étais pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé avant son arrivée. Je soupirais en me relevant et m'asseyais sur le lit à côté d'elle.   

- C'est juste... commençais-je en cherchant mes mots. Eric a été... un vrai salaud. Je veux dire, maintenant que vous êtes là il est moins froid mais... il s'obstine à m'ignorer et... Mais bon Dieu qu'est-ce que je suis en train de dire ? ! ? C'est tellement dur à expliquer parce ce que je n'ai aucune idée de la raison pour laquelle il agi ainsi ! Sais-tu seulement comme c'est stressant et blessant de rester avec quelqu'un durant un mois qui ne te parle quasiment pas sinon brutalement et qui fait comme si tu n'existais pas ? ! ? Je veux dire... hooo... je plongeais la tête entre mes mains en soupirant. C'est comme... une trahison un... Tu vois Eric et moi étions amis et il m'a réconforter après la mort d'Hannah et puis... le jour suivant il... Enfin, il était tellement gentil le jour de sa mort ! Il avait bien l'air de m'aimer un peu... Alors que maintenant... Je ne comprend pas !...  

- Tu es si naïve Lane... dit Sally lentement. 

Je la regardais, interloquée. Elle me souriait largement.  

- Son attitude est... tellement évidente ! C'est... 

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ! ? dis-je en me relevant d'un bond.

- Hum, je pense qu'il faut le laisser te le dire lui même... quand il sera prêt, murmura-t-elle. Sois juste sympa avec lui, ok ? 

- Mais pourquoi diable me parler de ça si c'est pour m'énerver encore plus ! Explique moi, merde ! rugis-je en frappant du pied.

Le sourire d'Eric s'élargit un peu plus en guise de réponse. 

Soudain j'entendis une sorte de frottement à l'extérieur du camion. Le silence se fit. Le bruit se répéta de nouveau et mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine 

_C'est juste Eric, Lane. C'est JUSTE Eric.  _

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Je marchais rapidement jusqu'à l'écoutille et à cet instant une sorte de gazouillement me parvint de dehors. Pas un petit gazouillement comme ceux des Compys mais... quelque chose de plus... sombre... 

Je passais ma tête par l'ouverture juste assez... pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Un Raptor. Il était là, immobile sur le camion, à pépier. Et je pouvais entendre des craquements émaner des buissons tout proches. Des Raptors. Lentement et prudemment, j'étendis un bras hors du camion et attrapais la poignée de l'écoutille afin de la refermer. Doucement... dou-ce-ment... DOUCEMENT ! 

_*CRAKK* _

Le Raptor tourna la tête, son regard alla droit sur moi. L'écoutille n'était qu'à moitié fermée et je restais pétrifié sur place. L'espace d'un instant tout disparu autour de moi, je ne voyais plus que la bête. Celui-ci laissa échapper une sorte de long gazouillement... (a moins que ça ne fut un sifflement) et chargea en un clin d'œil. 

Il arrivait.

Mon réflexe fut immédiat mais pas assez rapide. J'avais essayer de refermer la petite porte mais le Raptor avait réussit à introduire l'une de ses longues griffes entre l'ouverture. Il poussait. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi.

Je hurlais

« **SALLY ! SALLY VITE ! VIENS M'AIDER ! VIENS M'AIDER ! ! !** » 

Sally couru à mes côtés et agrippa la poignée. Nous rassemblâmes toutes nos forces et nous mîmes à pousser autant que nous le pûmes. C'était ses muscles contre les nôtres. Dehors, je pouvais entendre le Raptor hurler de fureur alors que la porte se refermait de plus en plus. Mes mains commençaient à glisser sous la sueur, je hurlais de nouveau. Soudain je sentis le claquement du métal. L'écoutille venait de se refermer, nous avions réussis ! 

Je savais qu'il était très dur d'ouvrir la porte depuis l'extérieur mais afin de nous rassurer, Sally alla chercher une corde et nous l'entortillâmes entre la poignée et une encoche dans la tôle. 

Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, essoufflée.

Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de rester ici et attendre.

Nous étions coincé.

Comment allions-nous nous en sortir ? 

...

                * * * * *

        FiN du ChAp !tReUu

                * * * * *

****

* style la fille qui crache sa sciences ! ! *loool*

Râlàlà si vous saviez comme j'adore cette histoire ! ! *soupir*

Enfin, m'est avis que les filles sont dans un sacré pétrin !

[[=_=]]

Hey Doc.G ! Devine quoi ?

Juste comme on parlait du futur JP4 et ben Autumn en parlait dans ses « trus-à-dire » sur ce chapitre ! ! ! *waaaa* T'as vu comme le hasard est hasardeux ? *lol* 

Terrible !

Et puis ne sois pô méchante avec mouâ d'abord… *snifeu* C'est pas de ma faute si y'a des cliffangers ! C'est pas MOI qui écris… ^^

Merci à Flora pour ses reviews sympatoches !!! *bizzy* Foui tu avais bien devin : c'était Sally !! *lol*


	23. De Frustration en Frustration

****

**Disclaimer :**

A Autumn Darkness qui a inventer cette histoire terrible ! ! ! ! *wéééééé*

*clapclapclap*

Nan, avouez, c'est génial, hein ? ! ? ! ? ^___^

Pour le reste (les autres 'posseusseurs' *lol*, il vous suffit d'aller heuuu... voir ailleurs si j'y suis ! ! ! *warfwarfwarf* Nan je rigole, il vous suffit d'aller voir les chapitres précédents ! ! *héhé*

****

****

**Notes :**

Alors là vous allez voir, j'ai rarement eut envie d'autant baffer quelqu'un de my life ! ! *aaa* Je dis rien vous verrez par vous même ! ù_

Une 'tite review n'est certes point de refus ! ! ! *supplie* 

         Bises,

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 23 :**

****

**__**

**__**

**_De Frustration en Frustration..._**

**__**

**__**

_Des Raptors. Lentement et prudemment, j'étendis un bras hors du camion et attrapais la poignée de l'écoutille afin de la refermer. Doucement... dou-ce-ment... DOUCEMENT ! _

_*CRAKK* _

_Le Raptor tourna la tête, son regard alla droit sur moi. L'écoutille n'était qu'à moitié fermée et je restais pétrifié sur place. L'espace d'un instant tout disparu autour de moi, je ne voyais plus que la bête. Celui-ci laissa échapper une sorte de long gazouillement... (a moins que ça ne fut un sifflement) et chargea en un clin d'œil. _

_Il arrivait._

_Mon réflexe fut immédiat mais pas assez rapide. J'avais essayer de refermer la petite porte mais le Raptor avait réussit à introduire l'une de ses longues griffes entre l'ouverture. Il poussait. Il était beaucoup plus fort que moi._

_Je hurlais_

_« **SALLY ! SALLY VITE ! VIENS M'AIDER ! VIENS M'AIDER ! ! !** » _

_Sally couru à mes côtés et agrippa la poignée. Nous rassemblâmes toutes nos forces et nous mîmes à pousser autant que nous le pûmes. C'était ses muscles contre les nôtres. Dehors, je pouvais entendre le Raptor hurler de fureur alors que la porte se refermait de plus en plus. Mes mains commençaient à glisser sous la sueur, je hurlais de nouveau. Soudain je sentis le claquement du métal. L'écoutille venait de se refermer, nous avions réussis ! _

_Je savais qu'il était très dur d'ouvrir la porte depuis l'extérieur mais afin de nous rassurer, Sally alla chercher une corde et nous l'entortillâmes entre la poignée et une encoche dans la tôle. _

_Je me laissais tomber sur le lit, essoufflée._

_Nous ne pouvions rien faire d'autre que de rester ici et attendre._

_Nous étions coincé._

_Comment allions-nous nous en sortir ? _

_..._

#  #  #  #__

La nuit fut agitée et je ne réussis pas à trouver le sommeil.  

Sally, qui avait « choisi » le lit, sanglota pendant des heures en appelant _son_ Brady et ne manqua pas une occasion de m'envoyer paître afin de se calmer les nerfs. Elle reniflait toutes les cinq minutes, se mouchant dans les draps, et ronflait comme un âne *.

Mais ça n'était certes pas seulement ça qui me tint éveillé. Oh, non... Les Raptors étaient toujours là. Ils attendaient. Je pouvais les entendre tourner autour du camion en essayant de trouver une ouverture entre les tôles.

J'essayais de penser à autre chose... Et si Eric... et Brad n'avaient pas remarqué la présence des dinosaures ? Et s'ils avaient foncé droit sur le camion ? Mais je n'avais entendu aucun son qui aurait pu souligner cette possibilité... Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à ôter ces idées de mon esprit...

_Eric n'a pas retrouvé Brad. Brad s'est fait bouffé. Il est mort ! _

_Eric n'a pas retrouvé Brad. Brad s'est fait bouffé..._

_Morts ?_

Tout cela était particulièrement rassurant. 

*

Au matin, mon corps était tout engourdi et je sentais que mes yeux papillotaient de fatigue. Ceux de Sally étaient rouge et gonflés mais elle semblait aller un peu mieux.

Nous mangeâmes quelques graines dures qui traînaient dans un carton sur les étagères ainsi qu'un peu de farine mélangée à de l'eau. C'était infâme. Après cela nous n'eûmes d'autres choix que de nous asseoir et d'attendre.

Je fermais les yeux, il me fallait de l'air frais ! Il faisait si chaud...

- Lane, chuchota Sally au bout de quelques minutes.  

- Quoi ? demandais-je en me redressant.

- Heu... je dois aller aux toilettes... pleurnicha-t-elle. 

- Ben trouve un bidon ! répondis-je en fixant l'écoutille** et guettant les bruits extérieurs. 

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l ? ! ?

- ...

- Hey ! Je te parle ! Faut vraiment que j'aille aux toilettes l ! cria-t-elle. 

- Mais je viens de te le dire ! dis-je impatiente sans quitter la porte des yeux. Trouve un bidon ! 

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire avec ? ! ? 

Finalement, je tournais la tête vers elle et fronçais les sourcils.  

- Je me demande parfois comment tu es arrivée en Seconde ma fille... 

J'attrapais un bidon sur une étagère, lui mis entre les mains et la poussais dans un coin sombre du camion. Elle me regarda avec horreur. 

- Rôôh,  t'en fais pas, je vais pas regarder ! dis-je en reportant mon regard sur l'écoutille.  

- Quoi ! ! s'exclama Sally qui sembla soudain comprendre. Tu veux que je... je pisse dans ce... ce bidon ? ! ? 

- Bah écoute, si tu as une autre idée, je serais ravie de l'entendre.  

- Je n'aurais jamais penser devoir faire ça un jour... murmura-t-elle outrée. 

...

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

_- Tu t'es fais rudement amoché, dit Eric assit sur le lit près de moi. Nous avons donc décidé que tu méritais le lit... même si c'était MON tour ! il souri et je fis de même en acquiesçant. Alors, peux-tu nous dire ce qui s'est pass ?  
  
- Pas vraiment, dis-je en me sentant de plus en plus idiote. Je me rappelle que quelque chose a sauté des buissons, je ne sais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait... Et puis Tina... _

_- HO MON DIEU ! cria Hannah en attrapant ma main. COMMENT VA-T-ELLE ? QUE LUI EST-IL ARRIVE ? LANE, DIS MOI ! !     
  
- Mais arrête de crier Han' ! dit Eric. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos du bruit ?Tu ne veux pas qu'un dino' se pointe dans notre repère ! Autrement nous n'aurons plus qu'à courir dans se bourbier avant de nous faire cueillir comme des fraises des bois et tu le sais bien ! Ou pisser dans des bidons afin de les éloigné... C'est ça que tu veux ? ! _

_  
  
Je me sentis rougir. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre les dinosaures et uriner dans un bidon mais sa brusquerie à parler de cette manière avait suffit à me mettre mal à l'aise. _

_Hannah et moi baissèrent la tête et pendant un instant personne ne prononça un mot. _

_  
- Bon Lane, dit Eric en rompant le silence. Vas-tu finir ton histoire ?_

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

Je souris à se souvenir. Eric avait été tellement gentil... rien à voir avec maintenant. Rien.

Et Han... 

Mes pensées furent interrompues par Sally qui, sortant de l'ombre, me plaça le bidon entre les mains avant de s'asseoir à mes côtés. 

_Gracieux..._

- Mais putain Sally  t'es dégueulasse ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je foute de ce truc ? ! hurlais-je, étendant le bidon à bout de bras.  ***

- Enfin Lane, es-tu si bête ? dit posément Sally. Pff, franchement je me demande comment tu as pu... arriver en Seconde...

Je me retournais, elle souriait de toute ses dents.

- _Arrêtes, _ne répète pas mes mots ! soufflais-je.  

- Hoo, quoi ? dit Sally d'un ton moqueur, mettant la main à l'oreille. Je n'ai pas bien saisis. Que dis-tu ? elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux et se pencha à ma hauteur en souriant. Ca n'est pourtant pas compliqué ma petite Lane, il te suffit de le jeter ! C'est ce que font... les esclaves... non ?  

Elle éclata de rire.

J'eus soudain une folle envie de lui balancer le contenu du bidon à la figure. J'eus pu le faire je crois et dîtes vous bien que ce n'est pas ma conscience qui m'en empêcha, oh non ! J'aurais été trop heureuse de les voir, elle et son cher lit, contaminés par l'infamie ! Hinhin... Mais l'écoutille venait de s'ouvrir toute grande (la corde n'ayant visiblement pas retenu grand chose) et un soleil éblouissant empli alors la pièce.  

Je me retournais aussitôt pour voir à travers l'ouverture et fut un instant aveuglée par la lumière chaude matinale. 

« Sally, Lane ! Venez, vite ! Sortez tant qu'il en est possible ! » 

C'était Eric.

Lorsque mes yeux furent habitués, je pus voir qu'Eric et Bard se tenaient tout deux au bord de l'écoutille. Ils avaient l'air extrêmement fatigués et encore plus sales que la dernière fois que je les avais vu. Eric avait une coupure au visage et du sang coulait lentement le long de sa joue.

J'attrapais mon arc, une poignée de flèches et remplis rapidement un sac de couvertures ainsi que de petits paquets de graines qui traînaient sur l'étagère. Je passais le tout sur mes épaules et couru jusqu'à l'ouverture. Sally était déjà sortie. Elle n'avait rien prit du tout. 

« Le bêcher, prend le bêcher ! ! » dit Eric qui regardait nerveusement autour de lui.   

Je pris au passage le bêcher contenant l'urine de Tyrannosaure coincé entre deux cartons et le lançait à Brad pendant qu'Eric me hissait au dehors. Ils refermèrent l'écoutille derrière moi et commencèrent à s'éloigner rapidement du camion en nous intimant l'ordre de les suivre. 

Une fois le marais traversé, nous nous enfonçâmes entre les arbres. Je ne me retournais pas, mes pas étaient ceux d'Eric et je lui faisait confiance, mais à chaque coup que faisait mon sac en heurtant mon dos je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me penser que nous ne reviendrions jamais par ici. Nous ne reviendrions jamais, jamais... 

Après quelques minutes de course, nous nous arrêtâmes devant un arbre énorme et nous mîmes à l'escalader rapidement. Nous dûmes faire attention sur quelles branches et racines nous grimpions car certaines étaient pourries et nos pieds passaient au travers. Les racines de l'arbre étaient immenses et s'enroulaient bizarrement autour du tronc parsemé de grosses branches plutôt espacées. Fort heureusement, le tronc était couvert de vignes et de lianes ce qui nous permis de monter plus vite et plus assurément. 

Eric fut le premier a atteindre le 'sommet' et il se baissa pour nous aider à monter les derniers centimètres car le feuillage était si dense qu'on avait du mal à passer entre. En premier il sorti Sally, puis moi et enfin Brad qui eut l'air peut vexé. Il attrapa mon bras un peu brutalement et me tira à ses côtés. Nous étions dans une sorte de petite aire où il n'y avait nulles branches à nos côtés, mais seulement de large feuilles qui faisaient comme un mur. Trois petits 'chemins' s'étendaient devant nous, faisant comme une fourche de grosses branches. Celles de droites et de gauches s'enfonçaient entre le feuillage autour de l'arbre et celle du milieu traçait une ligne droite qui semblait guider vers le centre de la plante... 

- Wow... soufflais-je un peu pour moi même.

- Eric a trouvé ça la nuit dernière, dit Brad qui me frôla et alla rejoindre Sally. 

- Ouai, fit-il derrière moi. Je pense que ça pourra nous faire un abri avant de trouver autre chose... Regardez où vous marcher. 

Il passa devant moi en heurtant mon épaule, manquant de me faire tomber, se dirigea  vers le 'chemin' du milieu et disparu dans l'ombre. Sally regarda Brad d'un air interrogateur, celui-ci acquiesça et tout deux suivirent Eric, main dans la main. 

Je soupirais, réajustais mon sac et pris le chemin à mon tour. Je fus surprise de l'ombre qui m'enveloppa tout à coup, il faisait noir, vraiment noir, et on y voyait rien. Mais bientôt la lumière revint. En terme de lumière, il s'agissait plutôt une sorte de demi obscurité. Ca ne semblait pas réel et je frissonnais malgré moi. Je débouchais sur une petite 'clairière' qui ressemblait étrangement à une pièce. C'était vraiment étroit pour nous quatre et il y avait tout juste la place pour que nous puissions nous allonger à peu près confortablement. Je relevais la tête et je vis une sorte de grille faîtes de branches mortes entre lesquelles filtraient quelques petits rayons de soleil. Une vrai petite cabane naturelle...

- Ben dis donc, c'est un peu pourrit comme endroit là... Vous trouvez pas ? dit sombrement Sally en regardant autour d'elle. 

Personne ne dit rien. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir acquiescer et rendre Eric fou... Mais d'un autre côté qu'en avais-je à faire ? Il était tellement agaçant...

- ... Ouaip, le camion était largement mieux ! dis-je finalement. 

Oops... Eric fit aussitôt volte face et se dirigea vers moi en me dévisageant. Instinctivement, je reculais jusqu'à ce que mon dos rencontre le mur de branches. 

- Ne sois pas si rapide en jugement tu veux ? siffla-t-il lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Et je te rappellerais que ça n'est pas MA faute si nous n'avons plus que cet endroit où aller maintenant...   

- Ho je vois, dis-je. Parce que ça aussi c'est de MA faute ? 

- Et bien qui a hurler comme une folle afin d'appâter les dinosaures ? demanda-t-il presque ironiquement.  

- Sally. 

- Oui bien sûr, Sally ! dit-il en haussant les épaules. Maintenant c'est elle que tu blâmes pour tes conneries ? Bravo !

- H ! criais-je en poussant Eric ce qui l'obligea à reculer un peu. Arrêtes de m'accuser pour rien ok ?  

- Alors tu ne veux même pas être responsable de tes actions ? C'est de TA faute si nous n'avons plus un endroit sûr où rester ! C'est de TA faute si nous n'avons plus de lit, de nourriture et -...

- Eric -...

- EST-CE QUE TU SAIS DANS QUELLE MERDE ON EST ? QUEL DANGER TOI ET SALLY AVEZ-ETE ? ! ? ! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QU'ON CAUSEES TES ACTIONS ? ? ... ON A PAS D'EAU ! ! MAINTENANT LES DINOSAURES SAVENT PARFAITEMENT QU'ON EST LA ! ILS VONT NOUS CHERCHER LANE ! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS -... 

Brad posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Eric et murmura quelque chose à son oreille. Eric se tus et respira bruyamment. Il me regarda fixement et je fis de même. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, on aurait dit un masque, l'ennui c'est que ce qu'il y avait derrière était indéchiffrable... 

Brad alla rejoindre Sally. 

« C'est juste aussi inconsidéré... aussi stupide que... ce que tu as fait à Hannah... murmura-t-il avant d'aller s'asseoir à l'autre bout de la 'clairière'. »

Pendant qu'il me hurlais dessus, je n'avais pas réalisé mais maintenant oui : j'étais secouée.  Mon visage avait très certainement viré au blanc et je me sentais trembler. Ses accusations ne m'avais jamais autant blessées... Il m'avait encore accusé de la mort d'Han. Savait-il seulement le mal que me faisait rien que le fait d'entendre son nom ? Je pouvais soudain entendre ses cris fendre l'air autour de moi, retentissant au travers des arbres. Ils étaient dans mon esprit, plus clairs encore que le jour où ils avaient été prononcés... 

**_« MON DIEU ! ! AIDE MOI ! LANE ! LANE ! AIDE MOI ! ! JE T'EN PRIS ! ! ! ! ... AIDEZ MOI ! ! ! AU SECOURS ! MON DIEU... AIDEZ MOI ! ! »_**

****

**_« LANE! LANE! LANE! LANE! LANE! »_**

...

« STOOOP ! » criais-je. 

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais sur mes genoux, les mains serrées sur mes oreilles. La tête me tournais et un instant, des étoiles dansèrent devant mes yeux.

Sally était assise à côté de moi et elle avait posé un bras sur mon dos. 

« Heu... Lane . » demanda-t-elle.

Je la regardais droit dans les yeux et sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue. Puis je tournais la tête vers Eric puis Brad. Celui-ci était assis en retrait, il semblait un peu effrayé par mon attitude. Eric lui, avait l'air toujours aussi furieux et lorsque mes yeux croisèrent les siens, il tourna la tête en soupirant, agacé. 

- Lane... Lane que s'est il pass ? re-questionna  Sally, sa voix traduisait un certain affolement. 

Mes yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur elle. 

- J'ai entendu... j'ai entendu... je soupirais et baissais la tête à nouveau. Ca... ça n'a pas d'importance, murmurais-je sourdement. 

- C'était comme... Tu... tu es tombé à terre et tu tremblais comme une feuille... Tes yeux étaient tout rouge...Lane, Lane tu me fais peur ! sanglota-t-elle. 

Je relevais les yeux et la fixais intensément. Ca ne ressemblait pas à Sally... On aurait dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour moi ! 

... 

- Je... Je voudrais être seule... 

- Quelle bonne idée ! Pourquoi ne retournerais-tu pas dans ton super camion, hein ? ! ? entendis-je Eric ricaner dans l'ombre. 

_Et TOI, pourquoi tu ne me fou pas la paix ? Pourquoi tu ne ferme pas ta grande gueule ? _eus-je envie de lui répondre.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et regardais autour de moi rapidement en évitant soigneusement Eric. J'aperçut dans un coin un trou entre les branches qui semblait descendre le long du tronc, je m'approchais et jetais un œil à l'intérieur. Cela glissait un peu jusqu'à un tout petit renfoncement dans le tronc qui formait comme un cagibis, je descendis sans me retourner puis me laissais tomber au sol en me recroquevillant. C'était petit mais rien qu'à moi et pour la première fois depuis longtemps je me sentis tranquille et rassurée. 

J'entendis comme un écho lointain :

_« Purée Eric, t'es un  vrai salaud ! »_

... 

_«Merci Sally »_ chuchotais-je avant de sombrer dans le sommeil_. _

...

                 * * * * *

           FiN de ChApItRe

                 * * * * *

* ça ronfle un âne ? ! ? ô_O

** p'tite précision : l'écoutille est de verre, comme dans un bateau vous voyez ? ! ? *supergrin* me demandez pas comment se fait-il que les Raptors n'aient point pété theu vitre, j'en sais rien ! ! *lol* devaient pas être aussi malins que ceux d'Isla Nublar ! ! 

*** excusez ma grossièreté, mais avouez que vous auriez pareil en telle circonstance ! ! *berk* (chuis à fond dans les zétoiles aussi en ce moment ^^) 

**AAAAaaaaaaa ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ^o^ **

Combien parmi vous sont d'accord avec Sally ? ! ?

...

Eric ? Un vrai salaud ?

Nooooooon... rien qu'un peu... *grrrr* Sans blague il craint l ! ! Faut se calmer cinq minutes quand même ! è_é Mon mais...

Y'a des limites à la blague !

**Flora :**  Un plumeau rouge ?? Bah moi j'ai rien remarqué pourquoi ? *lol* Mais peut-être ais-je mal regarder… ^^ Merci encore pour tes reviews c'est cré zentil !!!! *bizz*

**Doc.G :**  Ptikuku ! *héhé* Tu poses pleins de quouestiouneu, c'est bien !!! (sisi) Mais tu n'auras point les réponses maintenant ! *na* *tongue*


	24. Une Haine Apparente

****

**Disclaimer :**

Cette fiction appartient à Autumn Darkness, je n'en suis que la traductrice (quoi, vous n'aviez pas remarqu ? *aaa*). De plus, certain personnage et 'chôôôzeu' reviennent au producteur du 3e film (nan, nan c'est PAS Spielberg ! !) et le décor et tout et tout (la base quoi) sont à Michael Crichton (que j'adore).

Ca fait beaucoup, nan ? ^^

**Notes-de-début-de-Chapitre-pour-gagner-de-la-place :**

Hé bé, vous pouvez pas savoir le temps que ça m'a prit de traduire ce foutu truc ! ! ! ! *iiiirk* Avec tout les changements, les rapports aux anciens chapitres et les difficultés de traductions... ê___e J'ai jamais eus autant de mal jusqu'ici. 

Enfin, vous me direz si c'est bien où pas... ^_~

J'ai dû arranger deux trois phrases à ma sauce because y'avait de drôle de traductions en mot-à-mot et surtout du côté des expressions typiques... c'était trop chelou... *yeck* So, m'en voulez point, oki ?

*supergrin*

Bon bah bonne lecture et @pluch' tard en bas ! ! ! *lol*****

****

****

****

****

**Chapitre 24 :**

****

****

****

**_Une Haine Apparente..._**

**_                                                    (la Masquer n'est Plus Nécessaire)_**

****

****

****

Je courais à travers la forêt, un épais brouillard planait autour de moi. Les feuillages denses se resserraient et j'avais du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux. 

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce pourquoi je courais mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifiait de plus en plus et je ne voyais plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique me prit de court et je stoppais subitement.

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

Mais un grondement sourd étouffa mon cri et quelque chose se dessina à travers la brume. Quelque chose de gros, une énorme forme noire, qui marchait lentement dans ma direction...

Je restais coulée au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

La chose s'arrêta, releva la tête, et laissa échapper un long rugissement. 

C'était un Tyrannosaure. 

Je poussais un gémissement et me remis à courir. Je ne voyais de nouveau plus rien entre le brouillard et mes pleurs, une terreur immense s'était installée en moi.

Derrière, les pas du Tyrannosaure me suivaient toujours...  

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Un sursaut me parcouru et j'ouvris brusquement les yeux, mon corps était couvert de sueur. Je n'avais pas fais ce rêve depuis la nuit où nous avions trouvé Brad.... 

Mon corps était tout engourdit et mes yeux encore mouillés de larmes. J'avais du mal à les garder ouvert et je dus les cligner plusieurs fois avant d'y voir à peu près clair. Ma tête bourdonnais et je pensais qu'il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je reste endormie. 

Je m'asseyais lentement, étirant mes muscles douloureux puis décidais de sortir de mon 'trou', grimpant entre les branches lisses au bord du tronc. Je tendis le cou pour regarder à travers le trou et finis par me hisser à l'intérieur...

Bien sûr, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un se jette dans mes bras à cet instant et prenne de mes nouvelles, mais vu les circonstances il ne valait mieux pas rêver ! 

Le 'salon' (je me demande bien pourquoi je nomme ainsi cette stupide pièce de bois ôO) était au premier regard complètement vide. Mis à part moi.

Je regardais autour et aperçus mon arc et mes flèches, adossés au mur opposé à moi, un peu dans l'ombre. Je m'avançais jusque là et saisis mon arc entre mes mains. Il semblait si lisse... Ok, lorsque nous l'avions trouvé il était déjà lisse mais... j'avais passé un bon bout de temps à perfectionner le polissage ! En particulier quand Eric m'énervait.    

...

 *~*~*~* _Flashback _*~*~*~*

_- Eric... On va avoir besoin d'eau... _

_- Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas remplir un ou deux jerricanes alors ? _

_- Toute seule ? ! _

_- Je ne suis pas ta baby-sitter Lane... _

_- Je sais Eric, mais tu veux que j'aille dehors chercher de l'eau seule ? _

_- T'es sourde ? Je viens de le dire ! _

_- Eric, viens. Je ne veux pas... _

_- Ha non ! Je ne vais pas encore le faire ! _

_- Je veux dire... Je ne veux pas y aller seule... _

_- Pourquoi pas ? T'es plus une gamine maintenant ! _

_- Eric, y'a des dinosaure dehors ! ! _

_- Ho, ça alors ! Incroyable ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être intelligente... _

_- Arrêtes de faire le bouffon ! _

_- Ah, parce que maintenant je suis un bouffon ? _

_- Eric, viens juste avec moi ! _

_- Bien sûr comme ça je me ferais bouffer pendant que tu pourras t'enfuir ! Judicieux n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Je n'ai pas dit ça..._

_- Peut-être mais c'est ce que tu as insinuer... Et puis, pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ton arc si précieux ? Il servirait à quelque chose pour une fois !_

_- Je voudrais qu'il soit plus agréable à -..._

_- Ho, alors mademoiselle veut du 'confortable' ? _

_Je me mordis la lèvre, essayant de contenir ma fureur. Mon corps tremblais et j'étais sûrement rouge de colère... _

_- J'avais seulement l'intention de -..._

_- Donne moi juste les jerricanes, Lane.  _

_Eric me les arracha des mains et sorti hors du camion. J'étais en train d'escalader pour le suivre lorsqu'il me claqua l'écoutille au nez. _

_« Quel con... » murmurais-je.. _

_Je m'asseyais suis le lit en soupirant puis, cherchant à m'occuper, attrapais un chiffon, un gros galet et mon arc sur l'étagère voisine. Je plaçais l'arc entre mes jambes et me mis à passer la pierre dessus, ainsi que le chiffon avec autant de force que je le pouvais... Aller, retour, aller, retour, tout ce va et vient rageur en murmurant des assainies à propos d'Eric. Combien je le dété-... je ne l'aimais pas. Pouvais-je le détester ? Pouvait-on haïr quelqu'un ainsi ? _

_..._

_Un moment plus tard, Eric ouvrit violemment l'écoutille. Il grimpa à l'intérieur du camion et déposa les deux jerricanes remplies sur le sol. _

_« Voici pour Votre Grandeur... »_

_Ma colère envers lui n'avait fait qu'augmenter durant son absence et rien que le fait de poser les yeux sur lui et son air moqueur me fit exploser. _

_J'agrippais mon arc et le lançais sur lui en hurlant. Il se baissa bien entendu, je le ratais... _

_« H ! Pas maaal... Tu as faillis m'avoir ! » ricana-t-il._

_Il ramassa l'arc et le posa sur le lit. _

_En un clin d'œil, j'avais sauté sur celui-ci. J'agrippais une flèche à l'aveuglette et la positionnais. Mon arc était bandé, il pointait droit sur Eric. _

_« Tu sais que pourrais le faire ? ! ? ... Pauvre connard ! ! ! » _

_Eric garda la bouche grande ouverte, stupéfié. Durant quelques secondes nous restâmes l'un en face de l'autre à nous fixer silencieusement. _

_« Je... je vais aller faire un tour » dit-il finalement.  _

_Il grimpa hors du camion et claqua l'écoutille sans même se retourner._

_..._

_Lorsqu'il rentra, je dormais déjà depuis longtemps...  _

_*~*~*~*  Fin du Flashback *~*~*~*_

Je baissais la tête et essayais d'ôter ces mémoires de mon esprit.

Mais pourquoi diable Eric était-il devenu si idiot ? ! ?

_Hé ma fille... ARRÊTES de penser à ça tu veux ? ! ? _pensais-je. _Tu ne fais que te blesser encore plus._

C'était vrai. A toujours me poser ces questions et penser à cela je ne me sentais pas bien. Me remettre tout le temps en question n'étais pas un projet agréable... 

« Lane ? Enfin te voil ! ! »

Je fis volte-face et vis Sally grimper puis jusqu'à moi. Elle me prit dans se bras et me serra fortement avant de me relâcher et de m'observer de haut en bas. J'avais été si surprise que je restais interdite pendant un bon moment. Sally Grude... m'avait prise dans ses bras ? ! ? Elle ? Incroyable ! 

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

- Je... j'étais endormie... dis-je toujours stupéfaite.  

- Oh... On te trouvait pas alors on était parti à ta recherche. Eric m'a renvoyé ici prendre l'arc. 

- A ma recherche ? Pourquoi avoir tout emporté avec vous alors ? demandais-je, suspicieuse, en plissant les yeux. 

- Heuu... Je ne sais pas trop... Tu n'auras qu'à demander aux garçons. Viens ! 

Elle m'attrapa le bras et m'entraîna à travers le passage. Nous descendîmes le long tronc et la suivis silencieusement. Lorsque nous atteignîmes le sol, Sally me conduisit de l'autre côté de l'arbre puis me poussa dans un petit trou creusé entre les grosses racines qui glissait dans une sorte de fossé. Le plafond était entièrement couvert de fines racines pendantes et le sol ressemblait à de l'argile dur.

Eric et Brad attendaient dans l'ombre. 

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre ici ? » demandais-je étonnée.  

Comme j'étais entré derrière Sally je suppose que les garçons ne m'avaient pas vu car ils parurent très surpris. La lueur d'inquiétude qui passa alors entre leurs yeux ne m'échappa pas. Mais Eric reprit aussitôt contenance, il sauta sur ses pieds et me sauta littéralement à la gorge. 

- Mais purée où étais-tu ? ! ? !

- Je dormais, répondis-je simplement. 

- Où ça ? ! ? 

- Ben... là où j'ai été hier, là où j'ai dormi cette nuit... 

- Mais où était-ce ? ! ? ! ? 

- Dans l'arbre.

- Fais pas la maligne avec moi...

- Je serais sympa avec toi lorsque je le voudrais, espèce d'épouvantail sur-prétentieux ! 

- LA FERME ! ! 

Eric et moi nous retournâmes d'un même mouvement vers Brad qui venait de hurler.  

- Premièrement, dit-il, nous sommes au sol ce n'est donc pas une bonne idée de s'engueuler en hurlant. Deuxièmement, va falloir vous décidez à grandir un peu tout les deux et arrêter de vous battre... spécialement toi, Eric... Et troisièmement, Lane, « épouvantail sur-prétentieux » est MON terme, et je voudrais bien que tu me demande la permission avant d'en user. C'est clair ? 

J'acquiesçais lentement. Je ne vis pas clairement la réaction d'Eric mais son reniflement appuyé sembla traduire bien largement ses pensées... Il fronça son nez de telle manière qu'on eut dit un... Attendez ! Je n'ai pas le droit de dire des grossièretés c'est vrai, sinon je vais encore me faire rabrouer... Mmh... 

- Brad... chuchota Sally. 

- Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle mon ange. 

- Non, Brad... 

- Attend que j'ai finis tu veux ? 

- Non Brad, REGARDE ! 

Nous nous retournâmes tous en même temps pour voir ce que pointait Sally. Si je n'avais pas été sur l'île depuis si longtemps, j'aurais sûrement crier, mais fort heureusement, ma conscience et l'habitude me retinrent à temps et j'avalais simplement ma salive... A l'entrée du trou où nous étions terré, à demi éclairé par la lumière extérieure se tenait un Raptor *.     

Pendant une seconde, je me demandais pourquoi Sally d'ordinaire si chochotte n'avait pas hurler puis je me rappelais qu'elle était elle aussi depuis longtemps sur l'île et que même si elle était un peu idiote, il lui arrivait d'avoir certains éclairs d'intelligence... Je remerciais le ciel qu'elle en ai eut un à cet instant **.  

Le Raptor cligna des yeux et je sentis ceux-ci percer peu à peu l'obscurité. Il nous observa un à un attentivement, on eut dit qu'il réfléchissait...  

« _Mettez vous tous derrière moi._ » chuchota Eric. 

J'aurais voulu répliquer mais parler maintenant ne me semblait pas une très bonne idée. Saly bougea rapidement jusqu'à Brad et lui agrippa fortement le bras. Je vis le Raptor esquisser un mouvement puis pencher la tête de côté. Doucement, je commençais à me placer derrière Eric tout en sortant une flèche de mon sac, il me fit un bref signe de tête. Je n'avais aucune idée de la fiabilité de la flèche et encore moins de sa capacité à percer la peau du dinosaure aussi pensais-je qu'il me fallait viser une partie 'molle' comme ses yeux... 

Je plaçais prudemment la flèche sur l'arc et sentis mes mains trembler. Le Raptor fixait Sally intensément. Je jetais un regard à celle-ci que serrait si fort le bras de Brad que ses doigts avaient virés au violet et me rendis compte qu'elle regardait l'animal droit dans les yeux. 

_Ho non Sally, non ! _pensais-je. 

Je grimaçais et regardais Eric. De nouveau il acquiesça urgemment et fit un mouvement en direction du Raptor. Je me tournais vers la bête, pointais la flèche, plissais le yeux tel que je ne pus voir plus que son œil et...   

Tout ce passa en une seconde. A l'instant où je lâchais la flèche le Raptor chargea, Sally hurla, Brad la poussa sur le côté et me rentra dedans. Nous nous étalâmes derrière un tas de terre et je ne pus voir ce qui se passait. Sally criait, Brad hurlait (dans mon oreille)et le Raptor s'était mit à pousser des cris perçant, quelque chose comme du verre éclaté était éparpillé sur le sol. 

« **RELEVEZ-VOUS ! VITE ! VENEZ ! RELEVEZ-VOUS FAUT SORTIR D'ICI ! MAINTENANT ! !** »

Brad se releva et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds. Le Raptor vacillait et semblait déstabilisé, une flèche était plantée dans sa queue et une de substance gluante et jaunâtre dégoulinait sur ton son corps. 

« **LANE!** » hurla Eric. 

Je fis demi-tour à l'instant où il agrippa mon bras, il m'entraîna à l'extérieur. 

Nous courûmes à travers les arbres aussi vite que nous le pûmes sans regarder en arrière. Eric était en tête suivit de Sally, de moi et de Brad. J'entendais les boîtes de graines claquer dans le sac que portait Brad, il se mêlait à nos bruits de pas sur les feuilles mortes. 

Eric choisit finalement un arbre et nous montâmes tous dedans le plus rapidement possible. Finalement je m'arrêtais entre deux branches, le cœur me sortait par la poitrine. 

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est pass ?  demandais-je entre deux respirations. 

- T'as loupé ta cible, voilà ce qui s'est passé, murmura Eric assez fort pour que je l'entende. 

Je le regardais fixement, furieuse. 

- Eric ! siffla Sally. 

Elle était assise près de Brad, enserrant de nouveau son bras. Son regard pourtant était ferme et inquisiteur. 

- Bah quoi ? dit Eric violemment. Si elle aivait tiré plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas eut sa queue et je n'aurais pas eu à user du... de la... pisse du T-Rex !

- Ah, alors c'était ça cette substance jaune, dit Brad d'un air pensif. De l'urine de Tyrannosaure... 

Sally tourna les yeux vers lui et posa la tête sur son épaule en soupirant. J'aurais bien aimé faire de même, mais ici personne ne semblait être un bon épanchoir... 

- Mmh... et si nous ne l'avions pas balancé, Sally aurait été une fille morte.   

- Alors tout est de ma faute ? 

Eric me regarda et haussa les sourcils comme si je venais de poser la question la plus stupide au monde.  

- Je suis sérieuse Eric. C'est de ma faute si nous avons dû quitter le camion -

- Et bien - il tenta de m'interrompre.

- Mais si je me souviens bien, Sally est la première à avoir crier à s'en péter la voix parce que Brad était en danger ?

- Oui mais -

- Et c'est de ma faute si un Raptor pointe le bout de son nez et manque de bouffer Sally tout comme s'est aussi la mienne s'il a chargé au moment où je lâchais la flèche sur son œil... 

- Ouai, mainte -   
  
- ET c'est de MA... faute si... si Hannah est morte ? ! 

Tout le monde fit silence et je sentis des larmes glisser sur mon visage. Eric ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais je le devançais à nouveau. 

- Eric je suis fatigué. Fatigué que tu m'accuses pour n'importe quoi, fatigué que tu ne me parles que pour m'engueuler, fatigué d'être ignorée. Est-ce que tu sais combien c'est déprimant de rester coincé avec quelqu'un sur une île qui ne cesse de te hurler dessus pour rien ? Est-ce tu sais comme il a été dur pour moi de rester calme et de ne pas te tuer... me tuer ? J'ai toutes ces flèches avec moi depuis un bon bout de temps Eric, et crois moi, ça m'a demandé beaucoup de self-control ! ... Tu te rappelles le jour où je t'ai traité de connard? Et bien je crois que c'est juste ta réaction qui à retenu ma flèche... ... - j'eus un sanglots - C'est très dur aussi d'essayé d'oublier la mort d'Han sans toi... tu m'en accuses... Je n'ai pas été rassurée une seule fois... J'en avais besoin Eric, j'en AI besoin. 

- Je ne penses pas - 

- C'est vrai, dis-je. Tu ne penses pas... Je te déteste Eric. 

A cet instant je le pensais réellement. 

Le silence revint de nouveau et on n'eut pu entendre une mouche voler. 

...

« _Je te l'avais dit Eric » _chuchota Sally après un moment.

J'essuyais mes larmes d'un revers de main et jetais un regard à Sally et Brad, celui-ci était assis à une branche en contrebas et fixait ses mains d'un air très absorbé. Sally n'avait même pas grimpé dans l'arbre, elle restait adossée au tronc et nous fixait, énervée. Eric quand à lui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et me dévisageait, la bouche grande ouverte comme s'il n'avait jamais vu 'quelque chose' comme moi auparavant ***. 

Je tournais la tête et escaladais quelques branches. Je m'asseyais finalement à un endroit où personne ne pouvait me voir et laissais couler mes larmes sans retenue en plongeant la tête entre mes mains. Cela m'avait tant de bien de tout laisser éclater ainsi mais d'un autre côté je ne me sentais un peu désolée. Détestais-je vraiment Eric ? C'était dur à penser... je veux dire, bien sûr je ne l'aimais pas (plus ?) mais pouvais-je dire comme ça, sans hésiter, que je le haïssais ?

...    

*~*~*~* Flashback *~*~*~*

_Je balançais mon sac à dos sur le sol, me laissais tomber sur un siège de la cantine et mis la tête entre mes bras. Les larmes glissèrent doucement le long de mes joues. _

_J'étais nouvelle. C'était mon premier jour à Carley Peter au lycée et déjà, Sally et ses amies se fichaient de moi tout ça parce que je n'étais aussi mince qu'elles, je n'étais pas un « bout de ficelle ». Je n'étais pas grosse, juste un peu ronde c'est tout ! D'ailleurs ma mère m'avait dit que je grandissais ces derniers temps... Il fallait que je pense à autre chose..._

_Pourquoi me détestaient-ils ? Comment des filles de quatorze ans pouvaient-elles être aussi nulles ? _

_« How, mais c'est notweu petite Wane qui est twiste ! ? »_

_Je relevais la tête, furieuse. Eric était assis de l'autre côté de la table et me souriait largement. Il avait l'air plutôt marrant avec ses bretelles et ses cheveux bien coiffé mais je n'avais certes pas le cœur à rigoler...  _

_- Punaise Eric, avec toi c'est même plus la peine de discuter... Je savais que tu ne voudrais pas  parler avec moi, claquais-je. _

_- Lane, tu sais bien que ça n'est pas vrai... _

_Cette fois il ne semblait pas plaisanter mais me regardait d'un air concerné. _

_- Si ça l'est, sanglotais-je. Tu ne viens plus jamais me voir. Tu ne prends pas ma défense, on ne discute plus ensemble, tu ne rentres plus avec moi à la maison, tu ne m'appelles plus. Les seules fois où tu passe du temps pas loin de moi c'est lorsque ta mère te traîne jusqu'à la maison pour prendre le thé et encore, tu passes l'après-midi à jouer à la Nintendo affalé dans le canap comme si tu étais dans l'endroit le plus pourrit au monde ! Encore que tes pôtes n'épient pas le moindre de tes mouvements... Ca fait plaisir ! _

_Eric s'était levé  pendant que je parlais et s'agenouilla à mes côtés. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule. _

_- Lane, je n'ai rien à te dire pour justifier mes actes... mais je te jure que je suis désolé.  _

_Je reniflais et replongeais la tête entre mes bras.  _

_- Maintenant sèches tes larmes et essuies ton nez, ok ? dit-il en déposant un mouchoir sur mes genoux._

_... _

_« Hé Eric! ! Qu'est-ce que tu fou ? ! ? »_

_Je me redressais et vis la bande de '_super pôtes'_  d'Eric arriver vers lui à grands pas. _

_Il eut un sourire narquois. _

_« Ho rien, elle m'avait piqué mon anneau et j'allais le récupérer ! » _

_Il arracha l'anneau que je portais à mon doigts, l'air de rien, et couru vers ses amis sans se retourner. Ca n'était que notre premier jour au lycée et il avait déjà un nouveau groupe de copains avec qui traîner...  _

_Alors qu'ils disparaissaient hors du self Sally pouffa moqueusement dans ma direction et se leva à son tour, suivie comme d'habitude de Brad, fidèle petit chien qu'il était.  _

_..._

_L'été suivant Eric disparaissait sur Isla Sorna où il resta pendant plus de huit semaines seul. Ses amis ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper mais... moi je l'étais.  _

*~*~*~* FiN du Flashback *~*~*~*

****

****

****

                             * * * * *

                       FiN du Chapitre

                             * * * * *

****

****

****

* Comme le dit elle-même Autumn à cet instant, nos héros portent vraiment la poisse ! ! *lol* Sont poursuivit par la malchance là quand même ! ! ^__^

** Wo bah tranquille Lane, hein ? Style elle est super intelligente ELLE ? ! ? ! ? *warfwarfwarf* Là ça me fait drôlement rire... Elle est déjà pas capable de savoir pourquoi Eric est aussi bizarre alors... *lève les yeux au ciel* Et puis c'est pas sympa quand même parce que Sally a été gentille avec elle ces derniers temps... 

*** comme s'il n'avait jamais vu de nana quoi ! ! *pff* blaireau....

****

**Notes-de-fin-de-Chapitre-pour-le-fun-et-faire-plus-de-lignes :**

Alors il était long c'ui-ci isn't it ? ! ? Bien croustillant avec Lanounette qui se rebelle *wééééé* et Riric qui manque de faire un arrêt cardiaque sous la surprise ! ^__^ Trop fort !

Nan pêche il était temps qu'elle lui rabatte son caquet à l'autre là, parce que ça commençais à faire un peu « soumise » vous ne trouvez pas ? Non mais ho, j'aime bien (beaucoup ##) Eric mais avec cette attitude d'enflure qu'il a chopé c'est craignos... *beuh* Espérons qu'il changera...

Tiens en fait, il reste plus beaucoup de chapitres là... *hem* Je sens que ça va me faire bizarre quand j'aurais termin ! ^^ Ca m'a tellement plus de faire cette traduction !

D'ailleurs j'ose espérer que c'est réciproque ! *regard en coin* Je rappelle que je suis de nouveau passé chez Autumn pour voir et elle à plus de 200 reviews ELLE ! ! ! ! ! ô__O C'est déprimant quand même...

Enfin sur ce, à la prochaine ! *biiiiz*


	25. Des Larmes Tel Une Rivière

****

**Disclaimer :**

Désolé, mais je suis subitement atteinte de flemmingite aigu ! ! yerkyerkyerk Alors aller voir les autres chapitres si j'y suis (pas)...

****

****

**Chapitres 25 :**

****

****

****

**_Des Larmes Tel Une Rivière..._**

Quelques heures plus tard nous étions de retour dans notre arbre . Eric nous y avait conduit, sans dire le moindre mot bien sûr. Le Raptor ne donnait pas signe de vie et une large trace de patte était impliqué au sol, probablement celle d'un Spinosaurus...

J'étais assise, appuyée contre une branche à réfléchir lorsque Brad s'approcha de moi. Personne ne m'avait adressé la parole depuis ma petite crise contre Eric et je dois dire que je ne m'en sentais pas plus mal. J'avais besoin d'être tranquille pendant un moment...

Brad s'assit à mes côtés silencieusement.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

- Fait quoi ? répondis-je de mauvaise humeur.

- Gueuler sur Eric comme ça... Il voulait seulement - 

- - encore m'écraser. Oui, oui, je sais.

- Ca n'est certainement pas le seul qui a écrasé quelqu'un. TU l'as écraser aussi

- Ca n'a aucune importance. A ce niveau là il a 999 points et je n'en ai qu'un ! claquais-je.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ?

- Tu n'étais pas avec nous durant ce mois où nous étions seuls tout les deux. Tu ne sais pas la façon dont il a agit ni les choses qu'il a dîtes. 

- Ouai et bien je peux te dire que depuis le peu de temps que je suis avec vous tu ne t'es pas mieux conduite avec lui !

- MOI JE NE L'ACCUSE PAS DE LA MORT D'HANNAH ! ! !

- Bien sûr que tu ne le fais pas. D'ailleurs ça serait stupide : il n'était même pas l ! !

- COMMENT PEUT-ON ÊTRE MALADE AU POINT D'ACCUSER QUELQU'UN DE LA MORT DE SA MEILLEURE AMIE ? ! ? ! ? IL SAIT PARFAITEMENT QUE JE NE POUVAIS RIEN FAIRE ! ! 

Je vis Eric tourner la tête vers moi depuis le fond de la pièce. Un mélange de colère et de sympathie passa sur son visage. Sally aussi me regarda, elle avait l'air un peu contrarié...

Brad soupira. Il fut sur le point de dire quelque chose mais se ravisa, aussi continuais-je d'une voix plus tranquille.

- A côté de ça, Eric a juste... je... j'étais concernée ! Il a joué au preux chevalier dans la salle de bain... il... je lui en voulais un peu et j'avais peur. Je suis sortie de la pièce la première. Il n'avait plus aucune chance ! Je... je m'en voulais tellement ! C'est Han qui m'a incité à partir rapidement. Je n'avais plus les pensées claires et je n'ai rien pu faire ni pour elle, ni pour moi quand le Spinosaurus est arriv !

Brad était silencieux. Je n'avais jamais parlé de la façon dont Hannah était morte et lui ne savait rien de l'incident de la salle de bain...

- Comment Eric ose-t-il me blâmer pour ça ? ? ... Et puis je ne sais pas non plus si Tina est encore en vie. C'est la seule amie qu'il me reste et je l'ai perdue aussi... 

- Je comprend, mais tu ne devrais pas continuer à penser à -

- Tais toi ! Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ta tête est tellement vide que tu ne peux pas voir les choses autrement que sous ton point de vue. C'est TON point de vue !

- Comme tu veux, mais Eric est vraiment am -

- Va te faire voir ! m'exclamais-je au comble de l'énervement.

Je sautais sur mes pieds et me dirigeais vers mon petit coin 'spécial-solitude' où j'avais dormi la nuit dernière.

Brad cria après moi :

- T'es vraiment nulle ma fille ! Et encore plus de m'envoyer sur les roses comme ça !

- Bien sûr, bien sûr Bradley. Mais cela est _mon _point de vue et... je dis ce que je _veux_... répondis-je tranquillement depuis mon antre.

Candy Saunters fit irruption dans le bureau et claqua violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Mr. Hammond ! » cria-t-elle. 

La chaise située derrière le bureau tourna lentement, faisant apparaître un vieil homme aux cheveux blancs et aux grosses lunettes rondes qui lui donnaient l'air un peu fou. Il souri gentiment.

- Oui Miss. Saunters ?

John Hammond se leva doucement sans sembler se soucier le moins du monde du ton menaçant de son interlocutrice.

- Puis-je savoir exactement ce que vous avez fait durant ce mois et demi ? ! ? Les enfants sont toujours sur l'île ! Nous ne savons même pas s'ils sont encore en vie ! ! 

- Ah, oui... Je me disais bien que c'était pour cela que vous veniez... 

- Et encore ? Pourquoi donc suis-je ici ? Pour avoir une gentille petite discussion et une tasse de thé pendant que ces gosses se font bouffer ? ! ? ! ? ! ?

- Non bien sûr, je suppose que non... - il souri. Th ?

- Quoi ? !

- Voulez-vous un peu de th ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

- Non je ne veux pas de th ! ! hurla Candy. Je veux des réponses ! Et je les veux MAINTENANT !

- Allons Miss Saunters, calmez-vous. Tenez, prenez un siège.

Candy soupira, furieuse et alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté du bureau.

- Bon, je vais vous donner quelques explications...  

- Vous avez intérêt, murmura la jeune femme.

Hammond l'ignora.

- Voilà, dit-il. Je ne suis plus aussi proche du gouvernement que je l'ai été... ou du moins, ce sont eux qui se sont éloignés de moi... Principalement le gouvernement costaricain mais, fort heureusement, le gouvernement américain l'est encore un peu. En fait, tout ce gentil monde semble s'être tourné contre moi... Je suis un vieil homme ma chère, et je ne peux plus me déplacer aussi facilement qu'autrefois. Et n'oublions pas qu'avec tout ce qui s'est produit sur ces îles, tout ces problèmes m'ont coûtés beaucoup d'argent ! Je travaille aussi dur que je le peu afin que nous puissions descendre jusqu'au Costa Rica et trouver un hélicoptère pour aller jusqu'à Isla Sorna mais cela prend du temps et nécessite beaucoup de négociations ! J'y suis presque parvenu aussi si vous vouliez bien encore attendre une semaine ou deux, peut-être que -

- Une semaine ? UNE SEMAINE ? Candy se dressa sur sa chaise. Mais ces enfants sont sur l'île depuis déjà - 

- Ma chère Miss Saunters, je sais. Et je fais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour tenter de les ramener. Mais cela demande du temps comme je viens de vous le dire... nous ne pouvons qu'être patient... répondit le vieil homme calmement.

De nouveau, Candy soupira. Elle croisa les bras et regarda par la fenêtre d'un œil lointain.

« Un th ? » 

...

Le matin suivant, sans dire un mot à personne, je sortis avec mon arc et mes flèches et grimpais à l'extérieur de l'arbre, plus haut dans les branches.

Il s'était passé pas mal de temps déjà mais je repensais de plus en plus souvent à la mort d'Hannah, surtout depuis ce 'rêve' étrange que j'avais eu l'autre jour. Maintenant que je ne pouvais plus l'aider, je ne faisais qu'y penser. Penser à elle... ça m'obsédait... Peut-être que Brad avait raison...

J'étais tellement perdue dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas que quelqu'un grimpait à ma suite dans l'arbre. Je le réalisais seulement lorsqu'il s'assit près de moi et tournais la tête vers lui. C'était Eric.

Il regardait d'un air vague le feuillage qui nous entourait. Je détournais furieusement la tête et étais sur le point de me lever lorsqu'il posa une main sur mon épaule.

« Je suis désoler » murmura-t-il.

Je serrais les dents et ne dis rien. Comment pouvait-il penser que j'accepterais aussi facilement ses excuses après tout ce qu'il avait fait ?

- Ecoute Lane, je sais que j'ai été infernal avec toi - j'étouffais un sarcasme. Je n'ai aucune excuse pour t'avoir accusé de la mort d'Hannah mais je -

- Bien sûr que tu n'en as pas, dis-je furieuse toujours sans desserrer les dents. Tu ne m'as jamais demandé ce qui s'était passé. Je n'en ai pas parlé sur le moment mais j'en ai eu besoin après et toi... au lieu de me réconforter tu as fais l'inverse et tu m'as évit !  

- Lane je suis vraiment désolé mais j'avais une -

- Non ! Ne te justifies pas. Pas maintenant ! hurlais-je.

Ma voix se répercuta en écho à travers les arbres puis tout redevint silencieux. 

- Tu... tu veux m'en parler ? chuchota Eric après un moment.

Je soupirais et baissais la tête en regardant mes pieds. Mes yeux commençaient à me piquer.

- Désoler, dit-il rapidement. Tu n'es pas obligé si tu - 

- Comment t'es sortis de la salle de bain ?

...

- Je... J'ai blessé le premier Raptor avec mon couteau de poche. Juste un peu, mais les autres se sont jetés sur lui... Ca m'a donné le temps de m'appuyer contre le mur et d'escalader jusqu'au trou par où vous êtes parties...

- Oh…

Le silence revint de nouveau et quelques larmes coulèrent doucement sur mon visage.

- J'ai eus tellement peur Eric ! J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'ils t'aient eu ! Je ne voulais pas qu'on te laisse mais tu n'étais plus là... - je reniflais. Hannah m'a tiré hors du bâtiment, c'est grâce à elle que je m'en suis sortie...   

Je reniflais encore et me rendis compte que je tremblais.

- On a grimpé dans un arbre pour être sûres d'être à l'abri du danger... Et puis le Spinosaurus est arrivé. On était plus hautes que lui mais il a commencé à cogner contre le tronc avec sa tête. Je suis tombé à terre. J'ai entendu les cris d'Hannah, elle essayait de monter plus haut et le dinosaure frappait toujours... Je l'entendais...  je... elle appelait à l'aide... elle m'appelait pour que je vienne l'aider... Mais je n'ai rein pu faire. J'étais impuissante Eric ! 

Je continuais à parler et Eric continuais de m'écouter. A chaque minute ma gorge se serrait de plus en plus et je luttais pour ne pas éclater en sanglots.

- ... Je n'ai pas regardé. Je ne voulais la regarder. Je l'ai vu plonger sur elle et j'ai tourné la tête... il y a eu un gros craquement et... je restais sans bouger... je ne pouvais plus rien faire... C'est seulement après... après... longtemps... je...  retour - je hoquetais. ... Je me suis retournée vers l'endroit où Han était quelque instant avant. Il n'y avait rien... que du sang.... C'était oh... Eric... Han était morte. Je ne savais plus quoi faire... j'avais tellement mal... J'aurais voulu mourir...

Maintenant je pleurais sans retenue et j'avais l'impression que je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter. Je n'avais pas remarqué que pendant que je parlais, Eric m'avait enlacé. Il me berça doucement et je posais ma tête contre son épaule, mes larmes ruisselaient sur sa chemise.

Quelques instant passèrent et je finis par m'écarter doucement. Je reniflais encore un peu puis soupirais, regardant à travers les arbres.   

« On f'rait mieux de rentrer » dit-il finalement. 

...

Le reste de la journée se passa un peu bizarrement. Eric ne me criait pas dessus mais il n'était pas gentil non plus... Il ne parla pas de ce qui s'était passé entre nous précédemment. En fait, il ne parla presque pas... ni à moi... ni aux autres...

Tout cela rendit donc cet après-midi assez ennuyeux - si, bien sûr, nous pouvons qualifié un jour sur Isla Sorna « d'ennuyeux ». Mais il faut dire qu'après l'attaque du Raptor et ma crise d'hystérie tout semblait soudain très calme...

D'un autre côté en réfléchissant bien il était peut-être préférable de s'ennuyer que d'être plongé dans l'aventure. Surtout que cette aventure n'était pas des plus agréable !

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je courais à travers la forêt, un épais brouillard planait autour de moi. Les feuillages denses se resserraient et j'avais du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce pourquoi je courais mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifiait de plus en plus et je ne voyais plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique me prit de court et je stoppais subitement.

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

Mais un grondement sourd étouffa mon cri et quelque chose se dessina à travers la brume. Quelque chose de gros, une énorme forme noire, qui marchait lentement dans ma direction...

Je restais coulée au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

La chose s'arrêta, releva la tête, et laissa échapper un long rugissement.

C'était un Tyrannosaure.

Je poussais un gémissement et me remis à courir. Je ne voyais de nouveau plus rien entre le brouillard et mes pleurs, une terreur immense s'était installée en moi.

Derrière, les pas de la bête me suivaient toujours... 

¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤ ¤

Je forçais mes yeux à s'ouvrir. Ma respiration était entrecoupée de hoquets et mes vêtements collaient à mon corps.

J'avais encore dormi dans ma petite « pièce » personnelle, je m'asseyais en m'appuyant contre les branches. 

Pourquoi continuais-je d'avoir ce rêve ? Il n'était jamais plus long mais se répétait encore, encore et encore... Ca me rappelait le rêve qu'avait Scarlette O'Hara . Elle courait à travers le brouillard mais ne trouvait rien et ne savait plus où elle allait. Elle voulait juste en sortir... Et puis à la fin du livre, elle se retrouve coincé dans le brouillard comme lors de son rêve. 

Je frissonnais en espérant qu'il ne serrait pas de même pour le mien..

Afin de me dégourdir les jambes, je décidais de bouger de ma « chambre » et grimpais jusqu'au milieu de l'arbre.

Je fus surprise de voir qu'Eric ne dormait pas, la pièce était plongé dans l'obscurité mais je le vis lever les yeux lorsque j'apparut.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-il.

- Je vais cueillir des pâquerettes, une envie soudaine... répondis-je en plaisantant.  

Eric laissa échapper un bref rire qu'il étouffa sous sa couverture. Je soupirais et m'asseyais sur le sol, repliant mes jambes contre ma poitrine.

Le silence plana pendant quelques minutes puis Eric dit :

- Tu as encore eu ce cauchemar ? 

J'acquiesçais. Eric se leva et alla s'asseoir à mes côtés.

- De quoi s'agit-il ?

                                                  Flashback

_Je me réveillais en sursaut. _

_Encore ce rêve... plus long cette fois. Toujours ce même passage qui revenait quasiment chaque nuit et me faisait trembler jusqu'à mon réveil mais jusqu'à présent, je m'étais toujours arrêté au moment où j'appelais à l'aide... _

_Pourquoi ce rêve me hantait-il de cette manière ?   _

_Je regardais autour de moi et vis qu'il faisait grand jour. L'écoutille était ouverte et le soleil éclairait l'intérieur  de rayons éblouissants. _

_Ni Eric, ni Brad ne se trouvaient à l'intérieur... _

_Il ne pouvaient pas m'avoir laissé seule ! J'aurais pus être attaquée alors que je dormais ! _

_Les enfoirés ! pensais-je intérieurement. Comment peuvent-ils être aussi dégueulasse ? ! _

_Je sautais sur mes jambes et escaladais la banquette jusqu'à l'écoutille, furibonde. Passant la tête prudemment à travers je poussais un cri de stupeur en voyant les deux garçons assis sur le toit du camion à regarder les arbres silencieusement._

_J'avais peut-être penser trop vite...      _

_« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? ! ? » demandais-je rudement.  _

_« Tiens, voilà le loir ! dit Brad en me souriant largement. Bien dormi ? Bien rêver ? » _

_Je leur jetais un regard furieux et retournais dans le camion sans ajouter le moindre mot._

_Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prenait de s'exposer ainsi ? ! N'importe quel dinosaure pouvait arrivé et les bouffer sur place ! _

_..._

_Remarque ça n'aurait peut-être pas été plus mal... A cet instant j'aurais voulu ne plus les voir du tout ! Ils m'exaspéraient au plus haut point._

_Soudain j'entendis des voix à l'extérieur, Eric était en train de parler. J'arrêtais de penser et me mis à écouter discrètement... _

_- ... elle avait déjà eut des rêves de ce genre avant... expliquait-il à Brad. C'est pour ça que je la laisse dormir plus tard quand elle y arrive...   _

_- Des rêves sur quoi ?_

_- J'sais pas... _

_- Pourquoi pas ? demanda Brad.  _

_- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? _

_- Ben pourquoi tu ne lui demande pas ? Pour l'aider... Tu l'aimes bien, non ? _

_Wow, c'était plutôt inattendu ! Je fronçais les sourcils... _

_Il y eut une longue pause puis Eric dit d'une voix monocorde : _

_« Je crois que je vais aller remplir notre stock de nourriture... On va en avoir besoin maintenant que t'es là... »_

Fin du FlashBarck

J'étais surprise de cette question.

Qu'est-ce qu'Eric pouvait avoir à faire de mes rêves ?

Néanmoins je lui racontais tout et finis même par lui confier que cela me faisait penser au rêve de Scarlette. Je n'attendais certes pas des réponses de sa part, mais cela me faisait du bien d'en parler.

- Alors a ton avis, comm -

« CHUUUUT ! ! ! »

Je levais la tête et vis Sally, dressée sur son séant, qui nous fixait d'un regard furibond.

« Y'en a qu'essayent de dormir ici ! » 

Nous échangeâmes un regard puis Eric se leva rapidement et rejoignit sa couchette. A mon tour, je m'appuyais contre le mur et posais les tête sur mes genoux...

Une minute plus tard, j'étais endormie.

****

****

****

                   FiN du Chapitre

****

****

****

****

Vous savez, le gros. Celui qui faisait à moitié « maison » ! !

****

Ben dit donc, y'a pas moyen d'être tranquille cinq minute ! ! MdR Pauvre Lane, quand lui foutra-t-on la paix ? ! ?

pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas c'est l'héroïne du livre « Autant en Emporte le Vent ». D'ailleurs c'est un bouquin remarquable que je conseille à tout l'monde ! **__**

****

****

(là l'auteur s'excuse du nombre de flashbacks, elle dit que c'est « pour aider » )

**Pititeu-Notes :**

Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Personnellement je trouve ce chapitre un peu 'noyé' dans l'eau de rose... pfff  Vous savez ça fait un peu comme dans tout les films Hollywoodiens où tout le monde verse sa petite larme de bonheur à la fin ! lol Moi ça me fait un peu pitié...

Fouifoui, c'est créééé mignon (en Eric et Lane se sont réconciliés ##) mais nan pêche... Y'a qu'à voir le titre remarque : « Des Larmes Comme une Rivière » c'est assez évocateur ! ! (ça me fait penser aux titres des romans de Shiguré tiens ! ! warfwarfwarf)

Enfin, ça s'trouve c'est moi qui ai mal traduis... Je ne suis pas du tout contente de mon travail sur ce chapitre ! ! Peut-être parce que je l'ai fait un peu vite... chais pas... c'est bizarre...

La fin se rapproche dangereusement (et c'est (à mon avis) de plus en plus cul-cul la praline êe) ! ! ! tadaaaa

          pluch' dans l'bus !

                                   ¤ S!OBaNg  ¤


	26. Découverte & Surprise

**Chapitre 26 :**

****

****

****

**_Découverte & Surprise..._**

**__**

****

Je réajustais ma sacoche de flèche sur mon épaule et essuyais un peu du sueur de mon front.

J'étais à la recherche de nourriture. Nous ne pouvions plus manger de graines...

Ca n'étais pas du fait qu'elles étaient dégueulasses et que Sally manquait de faire une syncope à chaque fois qu'elle en mangeait mais plutôt parce que nous n'en avions plus et que les Raptors avaient visiblement piqué tout ce qu'il y avait dans la réserve près des bâtiments... Lorsqu'Eric et moi étions entrés dans la salle ce matin, les sacs et les cartons avaient tous été éventrés et leur contenu se était éparpillé sur le sol, piétiné. Du coup, étant donné que mes flèche et mon arc étaient les seules armes que nous avions, j'avais été désignée pour chasser. Il paraît que je suis la meilleure pour tirer droit... mon œil !

Eric chassait aussi remarque, il se servait de petits morceaux de métal aiguisé qu'on avait trouvé dans les laboratoires mais ses proies n'étaient que des Compys. Moi je cherchais quelque chose de plus gros à tuer. Heureusement (il m'est assez étrange de dire cela...), Sally m'accompagnait. Même si nous ne parlions pas pendant notre marche ça me faisait de la compagnie, je n'aimais pas partir trop loin toute seule...

Je passais ma sacoche sur mon autre épaule. Nous étions dehors depuis le début de la journée et si je n'attrapais rien nous devrions probablement jeûner pour la nuit. Il fallait juste que je trouve un truc assez gros pour nous sustenter un moment... Eric m'avait dit que si je réussissais à avoir quelque chose, je devrais rester à garder la bestiole pour empêcher qu'un autre animal essaye de le manger pendant que Sally irait les chercher lui et Brad. Comme ça, nous pourrions porter la bête et la monter dans notre arbre...

« Je ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi on s'obstine... ça sert à rien... » siffla Sally alors que j'enjambais une grosse racine.

Elle trébucha et je haussais les épaules en continuant ma route. 

** BIIIIIIP **

J'eus un sursaut de frayeur et fis volte-face, mon arc bandé.

- C'était quoi ? demandais-je. 

...

- Heu... ma montre, dit Sally en la sortant de sa poche.

Je rangeais mon arme et courus à ses côtés pour lui arracher l'objet des mains. Je collais la surface froide et lisse contre mon oreille et entendis alors le familier 'tic-tac' que j'avais presque oublié depuis notre arrivée ici. Rassurée, je poussais un soupir.   

- Ca prouve au moins qu'on a eut une vie avant tout ça... murmurais-je.

- Ouai... c'est vrai, dit Sally. Tu peux me la rendre maintenant ? Faut pas que j'la perde, c'est mon seul repère. Comme ça je vais aux sources chaudes lorsque les moments difficiles du mois reviennent...

Je relevais la tête vers elle. 

- Quoi ? ?

- Ben tu sais... dit-elle, un peu de rose lui montant aux joues. Quand c'est la date de mes...

...

- OH ! 

Je venais à nouveau de regarder la montre et vis sur le cadran la date qui était indiquée. 29 Juillet. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. 29 Juillet. Aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Tina...

Je restait là immobile à regarder la montre fixement, un étrange malaise me montant à la tête. Quelques larmes glissèrent sur mes joues. Tina avait seize ans... aujourd'hui... Mais était-elle encore en vie ? 

...

« Lane ! La-ane ! Je pourrais récupérer ma montre ? s'impatienta Sally. Et puis faut qu'on bouge là, je ne crois pas qu'Eric sera content si on s'ramène les mains vides ! »  

J'acquiesçais, m'essuyais les yeux et jetais un dernier regard à la montre avant de la lui rendre.

- Faut que j'mange... sinon je vais crever... dis-je d'une voix étranglée. 

- Peut-être pourrais-tu te contenter de quelques feuilles en attendant, pouffa Sally qui n'avait pas remarqué les larmes sur mon visage.

Je fis demi-tour et me remis à marcher entre les arbres.

« H ! Ton arc ! » cria-t-elle après moi.

Je ne lui prêtais pas attention, prenant la direction de notre arbre. Entre temps, mes yeux étaient de nouveau secs et mes pensées plus raisonnables. J'entendais les pas de Sally dans les buissons derrière moi... elle devrait être plus silencieuse.     

Alors que nous attentions le pied de l'arbre, Eric apparu de l'autre côté, sortant d'un espèce de 'mur' de rhododendrons, ses mains agrippant quelques Compys mort. Brad le suivait avec lui aussi es mains pleines.

« Hé ben, ça nous fait un beau bouquet comparé au votre ! » dit Brad en riant lorsqu'il nous aperçu.  

Eric souri mais celui-ci se transforma rapidement en un froncement de sourcils.

- Lane, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Il n'était pas question que je me remette à pleurer et il n'étais PAS question non plus d'avoir ces bêtes puantes près de moi. Je fis un pas en arrière comme si cela pouvais me cacher de quelque chose et dis d'une voix qui se voulait sans aucune émotion :

« 29 Juillet... »

...

« Pardon ? » demanda Brad, son regard allait d'Eric à moi.

Mais Eric semblait avoir comprit et son visage s'assombrit.

« Seize ans... »

Je hochais la tête, m'appuyais contre le tronc de l'arbre et me laissais glisser sur une racine, plongeant ma tête entre mes mains.

_Je ne pleurerais pas, je ne pleurerais pas, je ne pleurerais pas... _

Eric passa ses charognes à Sally (qui manqua de faire un arrête cardiaque mais ne dit rien et suivi Brad dans l'arbre) et alla s'asseoir près de moi.

- Ca ira ? demanda-t-il en posant une main sur mon épaule.

J'inspirais bruyamment, l'air semblait rester coincé au fond de ma gorge.

- Ouai... je crois...

- Ecoute, tu veux pas aller aux sources chaudes ? ... Je n'y connais pas grand chose entre les filles et la toilette mais il paraît qu'elles aiment ça alors...

J'esquissais un demi-sourire en le regardant.

- Sympa et après qu'on soit propre, tu m'paye une bonne glace ? plaisantais-je.

...

- Bon aller vient, j't'emmène là bas !

Je hochais la tête.

- J'ai faim...

Il pouffa. 

- Bah après avoir mangé alors !

J'acquiesçais et le suivis à l'intérieur de l'arbre. 

Sally et moi avancions silencieusement à travers les arbres. L'odeur terrible des sources flottait déjà dans l'air et, pour la première fois, je n'étais pas révulsée de la sentir... Peut-être parce que le fait de me baigner dans ce jacuzzi rustique me faisait du bien.

« _Je ne comprend pas comment s'asseoir dans une eau bouillante et limite crasseuse peut-être agréable ! » _avait dit Sally lorsque je lui avait demandé de venir.

Les garçons avaient encore long à faire pour dépouiller leurs prises et finalement je m'étais dit qu'il valait mieux aller me baigner maintenant plutôt que de regarder ça et me couper l'appétit. Malgré ses grognements Sally m'avait suivie et nous avions pris la route de notre baignoire improvisée... __

L'odeur devenait de plus en plus forte à tel point que je voulus m'arrêter et rebrousser chemin. Mais je me forçais à continuer en me disant qu'une fois dans l'eau, je ne sentirais plus rien ( ou alors je me noierais).

...

« On y est... » chuchota Sally.

Je sortis de ma demi-torpeur et reconnue le gros rocher devenu familier qui trônait au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres à moitié défraîchis.

Nous le contournâmes et passâmes dans l'ouverture entre les grosses feuilles de vigne qui la masquaient à moitié...  Je m'arrêtais net et retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque je vis une ombre accroupie auprès des bassins d'eau. La personne releva la tête et recula un peu. Malgré son visage couvert de griffures et de boue et ses yeux rouge et écarquillés je la reconnue immédiatement...   

« TINA ! ! » hurlais-je.

...

     FiN du Chapitre

Aïe, aïe, aïe... je vous avoue qu'en fait ça n'est pas ça la traduction (de cette phrase)... êe Mais j'ai pas réussis à trouver réellement (ça doit être une blague pas drôle américaine) et en pluch' g la flemme alors... Basta ! na

Bon Dieu mais keskelle est conneuuuuu ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Je le crois paaaaaaaaas ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! o

Un truc que je pige pas c'est pourquoi au final elle y va pas avec Riric... scié la Sio' Chais pas mais c chelou quand même vu que c'était lui qui avait proposé et tout... P't'être qu'on verra ça dans les chapitres suivants remarque ! ! Espérons...

**Flora :**  Marki pour tes tites reviews bien sympatoches !!! Cha fait toujours plaisir… Nan, nan je n'étais pas malade mais j'avais pas mal de boulo (et pas mal de flemme aussi) aors j'ai préféré faire une pause ! héh

**Doc.G :**  Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi j'en aurais « raz-le-bol » ?? interdite Tu es une de mes plus fidèle revieweuse, on délire comme des folles (ahem) et tu vudrais que je t'envoies valser ?? tsss N'importe quo !!

Quand à toutes les questions posées dans ta review précédente… je n'y répondrais pas. na Déjà parce que j'ai pas envie de faire de spoiler et en pluch' parce que j'ai une grosse flemme… warfwarfwarf

               Bisouuuuuus !!!!!!


	27. Le Retour d'Une Amitié

****

**Disclaimer :**

A Autumn Darkness (qui a une merveilleuse imagination mais qui est malheureusement fort peu aimable ),

A tout les autres cités dans les chapters précédents... lol

****

****

**Chapitre 27 :**

****

****

**__**

**_Le Retour d'Une Amitié..._******

_« On y est... » chuchota Sally._

_Je sortis de ma demi-torpeur et reconnue le gros rocher devenu familier qui trônait au milieu d'un cercle d'arbres à moitié défraîchis. _

_Nous le contournâmes et passâmes dans l'ouverture entre les grosses feuilles de vigne qui la masquaient à moitié...  Je m'arrêtais net et retint une exclamation de surprise lorsque je vis une ombre accroupie auprès des bassins d'eau. La personne releva la tête et recula un peu. Malgré son visage couvert de griffures et de boue et ses yeux rouge et écarquillés je la reconnue immédiatement...    _

_« TINA ! ! » hurlais-je. _

#  #  #  #

Avant que Tina ai le temps de me reconnaître, je fonçais littéralement sur elle et l'enlaçais. Mes bras passaient facilement autour de son corps dont la maigreur ne m'échappa pas. Je la relâchais et plongeais mon regard dans ses yeux bleus. Ses cheveux blond d'ordinaire lisses et luisant étaient désormais couverts de boue et retombaient en paquets dans son dos et ses habits étaient à peu près aussi déchiquetés que ceux de Sally lorsque je l'avais retrouvé.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux de Tina qui venait de me reconnaître, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle me prit à son tour dans ses bras.

- Je pensais que je t'avais perdue, dit-elle.

- Moi aussi... Mais j'ai toujours espéré et...

. Sally s'éclaira la voix et nous nous tournâmes dans sa direction.

- Heuu... dit-elle . Salut Tina... C'est sympa qu'tu sois là.

Tina hocha la tête brièvement, elle sourit.

- Bon écoutez, on à cas rentrer au camp-

- A non ! Nous n'avons pas le droit de la laisser dans cet état le jour de ses seize ans ! s'exclama Sally.

Tina ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite, et son regard passa alternativement de Sally à moi. Elle avait l'air un peu idiote (vous voyez les poissons ? lol), aussi lui remontais-je le menton d'une main en pouffant.

- Aller viens, lui dis-je. Cette eau est super agréable...

...

Nous nous alignâmes sur le bord du bassin, nous prîmes les mains et sautâmes toutes en même temps dans l'eau brûlante. Lorsque nous réapparûmes à la surface en riant et toussotant, nous retirâmes nos vêtements et les nous mîmes à les frotter aussi fort que possible afin de les faire revenir le plus possible à leurs couleurs d'origine puis nous les étendîmes sur la pierre avant de replonger...

Une fois que nous eûmes fini, nous ressortîmes pour laisser à Tina le temps de sécher ses cheveux au soleil et j'annonçais qu'il n'étais plus temps de nous amuser mais qu'il fallait songer à rentrer. D'un commun accord, nous renfilâmes nos vêtements et sortîmes de la grotte toutes éblouies. 

Le retour jusqu'à l'arbre sembla plus long que d'ordinaire. Je ne faisais que lancer des regards à Tina pour être sûre qu'elle était réellement là. Je voyais ses fins cheveux blonds se balancer au rythme de ses pas et me dis qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus longs qu'auparavant, l'eau leur avaient fait retrouver leur couleur naturelle

Sally était partie en avant pour prévenir Eric et Brad mais comme nous étions au sol et déjà loin des sources Tina et moi évitions de parler.

Elle me prit le bras et souri largement. Je le lui rendis, j'étais tellement heureuse de retrouver enfin l'une de mes amies. Et puis d'ailleurs j'en avais gagné deux autres ! Brad et Sally semblaient de moins en moins contrariant, surtout Sally avec qui je m'entendais mieux et qui me parlait plus facilement. J'espérais que les choses ne changeraient pas maintenant que Tina était de retour...

Je me mis à écouter le bruit de nos pas sur le sol couvert de ronces grillées par le soleil, autant rester positive avec tout ce qui venait d'arriver !

Nous marchions à travers un buisson quand soudain je stoppais net. Là, à juste quelques pas devant nous il y avait un Raptor, courbé sur quelque chose.

Tina et moi reculâmes lentement et silencieusement dans les feuillages. Je levais prudemment la tête afin de voir ce qu'était en train de manger le Vélociraptor... Il y avait du sang partout mais je ne remarquais aucun signe de lutte, l'animal avait dû être attaqué sans défense. Je tendis un peu plus le cou et étouffais un cri de dégoût. Le corps à demi dévoré de la victime avait le ventre ouvert et le Raptor était en train de tirer sur ses intestins dans des bruits de mastications répugnants. C'est alors que j'aperçut deux jambes, deux bras, une... tête... et un tissus bleu déchiqueté, couvert de sang.

Je n'eus plus aucuns doutes sur l'identité du repas de ce monstre. C'était Sally...

J'escaladais l'arbre, Sally sur mes pas. Des mots défilaient sans sens dans ma tête et j'essayais de trouver comme dire à Brad ce qui venait d'arriver... mais je n'y arrivais pas. Comment peut-on expliquer à quelqu'un que la personne qu'il aime vient juste de mourir ? Se faire dévoré par un Raptor n'était certainement pas dénué de douleur et d'après ce que je savais elle n'avait pas dû mourir sur le coup. J'aurais voulu me frapper pour l'avoir laisser partir devant, pour avoir voulu être quelques minutes seule avec Tina...

J'atteignis le haut de notre refuge et aidais Tina à finir de monter puis nous passâmes entre les branches jusqu'au 'salon'. Brad releva la tête lorsque nous entrâmes et Eric se releva pour venir nous saluer. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit Tina à mes côtés.

« Tina ? » 

Il ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux exactement comme moi. 

Tina esquissa un hochement de tête mais ne dit rien. Je n'étais pas sûre si c'était à cause de la mort de Sally (elle n'avait eut le temps d'être aussi proche d'elle que moi) ou à cause de son ressentiment envers lui.

Je regardais tour à tour Eric et Brad, qui s'était levé lui aussi et souriait à Tina. N'avait-il pas remarqué que sa petite amie n'était pas avec nous ? 

Finalement il regarda à travers le passage puis revint à moi. Son sourire avait disparu.

« Où est Sally ? » demanda-t-il. 

Tina se balançais d'un pied sur l'autre et je regardais le sol, un frisson me parcouru le corps.

« Elle est morte. »

Je n'avais pas eu l'intention de le dire aussi franchement mais les mots étaient sortis tout seuls.

Un flots de larmes inonda brusquement mes joues sans que je n'ai le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit. Je regardais Brad qui était dangereusement pâle.

« On...on l'a vu... » 

Je ne me sentais pas étouffée mais les larmes continuaient de couler abondamment sur mon visage. Je passais un bras par dessus et reniflais. 

« Elle était partie devant pour vous dire qu'on arrivait et... on a trouvé un Raptor... il était en train de... »  

Le visage de Brad ne changea pas d'expression mais il semblait encore plus blanc et fermé. Sans un mot il nous dépassa et s'enfonça dans le passage vers l'extérieur.

Je regardais Eric. Il me regardait lui aussi.  Le choc était aussi présent sur son visage mais nettement moins que Bard, il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- On devrait pas aller le voir ? demanda Tina. 

Eric secoua la tête. 

- Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le laisser seul un moment...

Il y eut un instant de silence puis il reprit : 

- Vous ne voulez pas manger quelque chose ? Désoler que nous n'ayons rien de... de spécial pour ton anniversaire, il faudra te contenter de sushi de dino.

L'intéressée souri et prit un morceau de Compy que lui tendait Eric. J'en pris un a mon tour, silencieusement.

- J'adore les sushis, dis-je d'une voix presque tranquille. 

Tina acquiesça et commença à manger voracement. 

- J'avais pas mangé comme ça depuis des lustres ! s'exclama-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut avalé la dernière bouchée.

Je lui donnait le reste du mien et elle sembla au comble du bonheur.

...

- Maintenant, dit-elle, joignant ses mains et s'asseyant en tailleur. Raconte moi ton histoire et je te raconterais la mienne...

Je pensais à ce que j'aillais devoir raconter à Tina. Encore une autre personne à qui il fallait annoncer la mort de quelqu'un... Je n'étais pas certaine de pourvoir recommencer.

- Non, toi la première.

- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, soupira-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Je veux dire, j'ai été sur cette île aussi longtemps que vous alors je suppose qu'on a dû tenter de faire à peu près la même chose pour éviter de se faire bouffer...

Il y eut un silence.

- J'ai juste courus énormément, dormis dans les arbres... J'en descendais juste lorsque je trouvais de quoi manger un peu, en général de carcasse à nettoyer, tout ça... C'est pour ça que j'ai été aux sources, j'croyais que l'odeur... enfin... je pensais qu'il y aurait à manger... elle haussa à nouveau les épaules et s'appuya contre une branche.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'y c'est passé le jour où on s'est sépar ?

Tina fronça les sourcils comme si elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler.

- Ah... oui... On courrait et puis je t'ai entendu crier alors je me suis retourné pour voir ce qui s'était passé mais j'ai trébuché dans une racine ou un truc du genre et je me suis étalé dans un buisson bourré d'épineux. Imagine, les épines faisaient dans les 10 centimètre ! Je t'ai vu t'éloigner en courant, le dos ensanglanté et j'ai commencé à paniquer mais les Raptors n'arrivèrent pas m'avoir à cause des ronces et ils ont pas tardé à s'en aller. Du coup je suis sortie et j'ai tenté de suivre tes traces... Puis il a fait nuit je suis montée dans un arbre, finalement j'ai passé la plupart de mon temps dans les branches durant ce mois et demi...  

- Hé ben vous les filles, vous avez un sacré sens du temps ! commenta Eric.

Je lui souris puis tournait la tête vers Tina qui me regardait avec impatience.

- Mon tour ? demandais-je. 

Tina acquiesça.

Je fis craquer mes doigts et appuyais mon dos contre le tronc de l'arbre le plus confortablement possible. 

Tout cela risquait de prendre du temps...

     Fin de Chapitreuuu

**Notes-De-Fin-De-Chapitre :**

Ban, on approche sérieux de la fin là...   Mais je ne dirais rien, c'est bien trop terrible ! !

Je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi je trouve, en traduisant, que plus ça va et plus l'auteur se dégrade dans son style d'écriture... soupir J'ai vraiment du mal à traduire bien parce que initialement ça n'est PAS bien vous comprenez ? ? Je trouve qu'Autumn a une imagination géniale et tout et tout mais, il faut le dire, elle écrit pas super bien alors c'est pas facile... En plus j'ai l'impression  qu'on sombre dans l'eau de rose par moment, ça me stress ! ! ! ! ! aaaaaaa

Merci à mes reviewers (Flora et Gribouilleuuu) qui me font tenir le coup ! ! ! !

      bizzy


	28. Rêve

****

**Notes-de-Début :**

Attention, attention maintenant on rigole plus !!

Plus du tout même…

Merci de bien vous accrocher à vos sièges et de ne pas froisser vos papiers de bonbons au risque de gêner vos voisins (si peu nombreux soient-ils) !!

****

****

**Chapitre 28 :**

****

****

****

**_Rêves..._**

**__**

**__**

Je courais à travers la forêt, un épais brouillard planait autour de moi. Les feuillages denses se resserraient et j'avais du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux.

Je n'étais pas sûre de ce pourquoi je courais mais je savais que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifiait de plus en plus et je ne voyais plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique me prit de court et je stoppais subitement.

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

Mais un grondement sourd étouffa mon cri et quelque chose se dessina à travers la brume. Quelque chose de gros, une énorme forme noire, qui marchait lentement dans ma direction...

Je restais coulée au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

La chose s'arrêta, releva la tête, et laissa échapper un long rugissement.

C'était un Tyrannosaure.

Je poussais un gémissement et me remis à courir. Je ne voyais de nouveau plus rien entre le brouillard et mes pleurs, une terreur immense s'était installée en moi.

Derrière, les pas de la bête me suivaient toujours... 

...

Je me relevais en tremblant et regardais autour de moi. Tina était endormie à mes côtés et je me rappelais douloureusement les heures que nous avions passées à pleurer un peu plus tôt...

Hannah était partie et Tina venait juste d'être retrouvée.

A quelques pas de moi, Eric dormait aussi. Il était parti à la recherche de Brad lorsque mon histoire avait atteinte le moment de nos engueulade. A son retour il était seul et je savais que tout ce que désirait Brad Kim c'était de rester tranquille un moment. Si il voulait parler, il viendrait de lui même nous rejoindre...

Je m'appuyais contre l'écorce et remontais ma fine couverture jusqu'au menton.

Ce rêve ne m'était plus reparu depuis que j'en avait parlé à Eric mais il était toujours aussi difficile pour moi de le supporter... Je n'étais plus très sûre des moments où je passais des mes pensées aux rêves et cela me rendait mal à l'aise.

Enfin, j'allais passer une nouvelle journée sur cette île mais cette fois avec ma meilleure amie, avec en plus un 'petit-ami' potentiel et... Une minute ! « Petit-ami potentiel » ? Ou diable avais-je été chercher ça ? ?

Je fermais le yeux.

Candy Saunters s'assit dans la salle d'attente et se mit à jouer avec quelques mèches de ses cheveux.

Rouler autour des doigts, relâcher...

Rouler autour des doigts, relâcher...

C'était devenu une sorte de tique, une habitude, particulièrement lorsqu'elle était nerveuse. Et là, Candy était extrêmement nerveuse.

Plus que quelques heures .

Dans quelque heures ils monteraient à bord d'un l'hélicoptère et survoleraient Isla Sorna. Mr Hammond avait réussit à trouver un pilote pour seulement une journée et celui-ci n'envisageant absolument pas de revenir sur l'île après un premier voyage.

Candy espérait qu'il y ai beaucoup de survivants mais s'ils étaient trop nombreux il serait impossible de tous les faire monter à bord et laisser du monde derrière n'était certainement pas une bonne idée...

Rouler autour des doigts, relâcher...

Rouler autour des doigts, relâcher...

Mr Hammond apparu alors, sortant du bureau du directeur de l'hôtel, il claqua la porte derrière lui. Candy se releva aussitôt et couru jusqu'à lui.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle. Qu'a-t-il dit ?

- Il a dit que Mr Polycarp, vingt-cinq élèves plus un pilote et un copilote répondant aux noms de Jeff Corner et Hutch Merson ont prit un avion il y a environ un mois et demi pour survoler une île voisine, commença le vieil homme. C'est seulement lorsqu'il a entendu Mr Polycarp annoncer son projet aux élèves qu'il a su qu'ils voulaient se rendre sur Isla Sorna. Il a visiblement essayer de l'en dissuader mais celui-ci n'a rien voulu entendre. D'après Mr Johnson, le directeur, deux élèves, un garçon et une fille, auraient essayé aussi de parler à leur professeur mais sans le moindre succès... J'ai peur que ça soit tout ce dont il soit au courant...

- Et aucun d'eux n'est revenu de l'île depuis ? demanda Candy avec espoir.

- Un bateau de pêcheur qui passait dans les environs à repêcher un cadavre il y a quelques semaines, le cou s'était rompu. La jeune fille a été identifiée comme étant Cassy Torch. Vous reconnaissez ce nom ?

- O... oui, répondit Candy, un noeud dans la gorge. C'était une amie de Sally Grude, je crois, et Kimmy Flort et...  

Mr Hammond hocha la tête.

- L'une d'entre eux... Je vais aller préparer l'hélicoptère, vous devriez peut-être vous reposer un peu...

Candy acquiesça et se détourna silencieusement en direction de l'ascenseur.

24 enfants à retrouver et autant de famille désespérée... De combien ce nombre aura-t-il diminué à la fin de la journée ? 

...

Une heure plus tard, Brad n'était toujours pas reparu, Eric parti à sa recherche. J'espérais qu'il n'avait pas fait de bêtise ou qu'il ne lui était rien arrivé... Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tombé pour la mort d'une petite-amie, même si elle était mignonne... et puis elle ne l'aurait pas voulu. C'était idiot !

Je soupirais et me passais la main dans le cheveux, ramenant quelques mèches rousses devant mon visage. Bizarrement, ils étaient beaucoup plus clairs qu'avant, sûrement le soleil qui les avaient fait changer...

D'un geste agacé je coinçais mes mèches derrière mes oreilles et me relevais.

Tina était assise sur une branche un peu plus haut, sur l'arbre où Eric nous avait dit de l'attendre. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé ce matin, la perte d'Hannah y était certainement pour quelque chose. Je cherchais quelque chose à lui dire pour qu'elle se sente mieux mais n'arrivais à penser à rien aussi grimpais-je me mettre à ses côtés.

« Tu veux en parler ? » demandais-je après quelques minutes de silence.

Tina secoua la tête négativement et je me mis à regarder les environs un peu gênée. Tout semblait si vieux tout d'un coup, comme si la faune s'était mise à pourrir et l'île sombrer dans la ruine... Nous avions toujours dû choisir les arbres dans lesquels nous montions car il n'était pas rare de tomber sur des branches sêches qui nous faisaient tomber au sol. Le ciel était aussi plus sombre et l'air se rafraîchissait.

Quelqu'un surgit soudain d'entre les arbres. Chemise bleue, pantalon à peu près blanc : Eric.

Je descendis légèrement de mon perchoir et entrepris de passer dans les arbres voisins jusqu'à lui. Il regardait au loin et ne tourna la tête que lorsque je me fus installé près de lui.

- Alors ? demandais-je.

Eric baissa la tête. 

- Rien... Je crois qu'on ne peut plus qu'espérer maintenant...

- ... et prier, ajoutais-je.

- Ouai, on peut aussi. 

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec frustration et s'appuya contre le tronc. Quelques secondes plus tard il ramena ses jambes sous son menton et plongea la tête entre ses mains. Puis, après quelque instant sans bouger il se rassit et me regarda.

« Lane... » dit-il.

Mais il tourna la tête et regarda ailleurs comme s'il ne voulait plus parler.

« Quoi ? » demandais-je.

Il ne répondit pas, je lui pris la main et la pressait légèrement. Ses yeux allèrent de nos mains à nos doigts puis il me regarda à nouveau.

« Si ça ne va pas, tu peux tout me dire, Eric » dis-je doucement.

Même si j'étais toujours un peu en colère du fait de ses actions passées, j'étais toujours son amie, non ? Et s'il ne voulait pas me croire, surtout sur cette île, nous ne pourrions pas aller bien loin en terme d'amitié...

Encore une fois il regarda ailleurs et je crus au début qu'il avait renoncé à parler.

- Lane... Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai agis violemment avec toi ? Je veux dire, la vraie raison ?

Je me rassis, un peu étonnée. Un frisson de rancoeur me parcouru mais j'essayais de restée normale.

- Ouai, bien sûr.

- Ben... j'avais peur. Pour toi... pour... moi... J'avais juste peur. Vraiment... Je crois que j'étais trop attaché à toi et je savais que si je te perdais ça serait trop dur à supporter pour moi. Et si tu me perdais ? Ca aurait-il été douloureux pour toi ? ... Tu te souviens du jour de la mort d'Hannah ? J'allais t'embrasser, je jure que je l'aurais fait. Mais tout était si terrible, tu étais si blessée que je n'ai pas pu. Après... je me suis dit que si j'agissais comme un salaud avec toi tu en viendrais à me haïr suffisamment pour qu'au cas où je meurs tu ne sois pas atteinte de ma perte. Et puis j'essayais de t'accuser de toute sorte de chose, de t'écarter de mon esprit pour qu'il en soit de même de mon côté... Mais c'était débile, ça n'a jamais marché. Je me concentrais tellement à essayer de ne plus t'aimer que je t'appréciais encore plus. Et ce jour, quand tu as dit que tu me détestais... je me suis rendu compte que mon plan avait bien fonctionné, mais seulement dans un sens. Tout est remonté dans mon esprit et je me suis rendu compte que je ne voulais pas que tu me haïsse parce que je... je t'aimais trop...

Je retirais ma main de la sienne et baissais la tête en tremblant.

- Je... je ne voulais pas te blesser Lane, reprit Eric. Je voulais juste que tu ne souffres pas, c'est seulement après que j'ai réalisé qu'au lieu de t'en écarter je t'avais mis dedans et... Je suis vraiment désolé Lane... vraiment... 

Je posais une main sur son épaule et sentis quelques larmes rouler sur mes joues. Il avait fait tout ça... pour moi ?

Mais il fallait être un vrai salaud pour faire ça !

Un adorable salaud... 

Eric me regarda et je vis qu'il pleurais aussi. Mon cœur se brisa en l'entendant sangloter.

Eric ne pouvait pas pleurer. Eric ne pleurait jamais ! Il n'avait pas le droit ! ! Je ne voulais pas...

« Eric... »

Je fus coupée par sa main. Il s'approcha et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres.

Lorsqu'il se retira, les larmes courraient si vite sur mon visage que je ne le voyais presque plus. J'avais envie de rire. J'étais si heureuse.

Mais j'étais folle ! Comment pouvait-il penser que cela m'aurait sauvé de n'importe qu'elle souffrance ?

... il avait dit qu'il était désolé. Il en avait réellement l'air...

Je lui fis un sourire timide et il me sourit à son tour, se penchant pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Je fermais les yeux puis les rouvrais soudainement.

Quelque chose n'allait pas ! Comment pouvais-je faire cela ? Je ne pouvais pas. Pas ici, pas maintenant après tout ce qui ce passait. Non . _Lane, arrête !_ 

Je m'éloignais de lui et de son baiser. 

« Je... je... » il m'était impossible de dire quoi que ce soit. 

Eric me regarda, interrogateur. 

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? » demanda-t-il. 

Il voulu prendre ma main mais je reculais.

D'un bond je me relevais et descendis de l'arbre aussi vite que je le pu. Eric cria après moi mais je ne l'entendis pas vraiment, mon esprit tournait à toute allure.

Qu'est-ce que j'avais fait ? C'était un endroit horrible pour développer une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un. Les choses ne pouvaient que mal tourner, elles ne faisaient qu'empirer... Je ne croyais pas à ce qui portait malheur mais jusqu'à présent on ne pouvait pas dire que tout s'était parfaitement passé...

Les raisons d'Eric pour s'être comporté comme un abruti étaient quelque peu raisonnables. Je continuais de penser qu'elles n'étaient pas bonnes mais elles n'étaient pas parties d'un mauvais sentiment et...

_COMMENT puis-je être aussi STUPIDE_ ! ! pensais-je. J'ouvris la bouche et échappais un cri de frustration. Mes lèvres étaient encore humide des baisers d'Eric, je passais le revers de ma main dessus. Non, je n'allais plus penser à ça. C'était une chose incroyablement stupide, je n'aurais jamais du le laisser faire. Une erreur, juste une erreur...

Mais il avait bien dit qu'il m'aimait ! Comment un baiser pouvait-il être une erreur s'il m'aimait ? ... Est-ce que je l'aimais moi ? Je n'étais plus sûre de rien à ce moment. Je venais juste de recevoir mon premier baiser et je ne pensais pas que je le méritais. 

J'entendis Eric m'appeler et je le sentis attraper mon bras. D'un geste violent je me dégageais et je repoussais puis je me mis à courir. J'avais besoin de partir loin. Je voulais être seule. Ne pas parler maintenant. Ma tête allait éclater et le monde s'écroulait. Je courais à l'aveuglette à travers un champ. Les longues herbes s'écrasaient sous mes pas et claquaient à mes jambes, tentant de me faire tomber mais j'étais tellement engourdie que je ne sentais plus rien, je n'entendais plus rien non plus. Tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était voir... Et mes pensées n'avaient plus de sens pour que je puisse réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Je ne savais même pas si je me rappelais où je me trouvais... ou si j'étais déjà passé par ici...

Un sentiment de panique m'enveloppa alors que je continuais de courir, regagnant la forêt, cherchant un chemin ou quelque chose que je reconnaîtrais. Les sources, les marais, le camion, l'arbre... rien ! Des buissons, il y avait pleins de buissons ! Je ne me rappelais pas avoir jamais vu tout cela. Ma panique ne faisait qu'augmenter et je m'enfonçais de plus en plus dans la forêt sans savoir par quel endroit sortir.

Soudain, alors que je courais, un épais brouillard m'enveloppa. Les feuillages denses se resserrèrent et je commençais à avoir du mal à me frayer un passage à travers eux.

Je ne savais plus pourquoi je courais mais je me rendis compte que je ne devais pas m'arrêter, qu'il ne le fallait surtout pas.

Le brouillard s'intensifia de plus en plus et je ne vis plus où je me dirigeais. Mes mains elles même semblaient avoir disparues...

La panique céda à la terreur et je stoppais subitement. Que faire ?

« Au secours ! ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un, je vous en pris ! ! » hurlais-je à travers le vide qui m'entourais.

...

Mais un grondement sourd étouffa mon cri et quelque chose se dessina à travers la brume. Quelque chose de gros, une énorme forme noire, qui marchait lentement dans ma direction...

Je restais coulée au sol, les yeux écarquillés.

La chose s'arrêta, releva la tête, et laissa échapper un long rugissement.

C'était un Tyrannosaure.

Je poussais un gémissement et me remis à courir. Je ne voyais de nouveau plus rien entre le brouillard et mes pleurs, un vide immense s'était installée en moi.

Derrière, les pas de la bête me suivaient toujours... 

Mon rêve venait de prendre un goût étrange de réalité.

             FiN de Chapitre

****

**Notes-de-Fin :**

Ceci était l'avant dernier chapitre, je vous l'ai dit : ça ne rigole plus !! ayaaaa

Dehors il pleut et les choux ne poussent pas !!

Bises,


	29. Plus Jamais

****

**Discours Siobanistique Rapide :**  Chalut compagnons ! ! oyéoy

Comment n'allez-vous ? ?

Bien j'espère ! Enfin dans quelques minutes ça ne va plus aller du tout vous verrez... (mais chuuut heuuu !)

Petit message pour annoncer que ce chapitre est le dernier de cette histoire ! tadaaaa Et foui mes zamis : theu endeu !

Alors profitez bien de ce dernier moment ensemble !

Lisez cal-meu-ment !

(PS : je tiens à m'excuser car je veins de me rendre compte que l'ordinateur ne postait pas mon chapitre sur FF avec les sauts de lignes et les coupures normales... j'espère que vous aviez réussi à suivre correctement jusque l ! ! )

****

****

**Chapitre 29 :**

**_Plus Jamais..._**

**__**

Candy regardait à travers la fenêtre de l'hélicoptère, ses yeux fixaient intensément la faune qui s'étendait devant elle, cherchant désespérément les traces de survivants. Voilà déjà bien deux heures qu'ils volaient et ils n'avaient toujours rien trouvé. Trouveraient-ils jamais quelqu'un d'ailleurs ?

Ils passèrent au dessus d'une petite clairière couverte de hautes herbes jaunâtres. Candy perdait patience lorsqu'elle aperçue une fille... une tête rousse courant à perdre allène à travers le champ.

« LA ! ! JUSTE LA ! ! » hurla-t-elle au pilote. 

L'homme fit tourner l'appareil et commença à descendre mais la jeune fille de sembla pas remarquer qu'ils étaient là. Elle continua d'avancer sans lever la tête.

Candy vit alors un garçon apparaître à son tour, courant derrière elle. Il s'arrêta brusquement lorsqu'il vit l'hélicoptère et se mit à faire de grands signes en se dirigeant vers eux, abandonnant sa poursuite pour quelques instant.

Candy lui ouvrit la portière, le vent s'engouffra dans la cabine.

« DANS L'ARBRE ! ! LA BAS ! ! » cria-t-il pour couvrir le bruit des hélices.

Le garçon lui expliqua brièvement le chemin à suivre. Il y avait visiblement une troisième personne qui avait survécue

« JE... JE VAIS CHERCHER LANE ! ! ALLEZ CHERCHER TINA, OK ? ? »

Candy acquiesça pour montrer qu'elle avait compris et il repartit aussitôt sur les pas de la fille,... Lane, sans ajouter un mot de plus.

« Allons-y » dit la jeune femme. 

Elle n'eut pas le temps de refermer la portière qu'ils avaient déjà décoller à la recherche de Tina.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je courais, je courais, espérant mettre de plus de distance entre la bête et moi...

Je courais...

Je m'arrêtais net.

_Attend, pourquoi cours-tu ? _pensais-je. _C'est TYRANOSAURE ! Ils ne peuvent pas voir lorsque l'on ne bouge plus, non ? ! ? _

Mais ma panique un peu apaisée revint presque aussitôt. Le T-Rex savait que je m'étais arrêté et donc probablement que je n'avais pas bougé. Je n'entendais plus sa course derrière moi mais, à la place, une respiration régulière et fétide comme s'il essayait de me sentir.

Je restais aussi immobile que possible.

Le dinosaure laissa alors échapper un long rugissement qui fendit l'air et je titubais sous la rafale qui venait de s'échapper de derrière moi. Je fermais les yeux et me raidis, attendant que cela finisse. Cela allait sûrement finir !

Quelques gouttes de sueur glissèrent le long de mon dos et me firent frissonner.

Je sentis soudain une atroce douleur se répandre à travers tout mon corps. Elle était si intense que j'eus l'impression qu'on venait de me couper en deux. Je ne sentais plus mes jambes, je ne sentais plus rien sinon cette douleur qui se faisait de plus en plus forte. Je ne pouvais pas dire si j'étais en train d'hurler ou si c'était mes tympans qui éclataient. Ma tête se mit à tourner et je me sentis tomber, tomber...

Je heurtais quelque chose de dur et tout s'arrêta.

Mes jambes, pourquoi n'arrivais-je plus à sentir mes jambes ? Pourquoi ne pouvais-je plus bouger ? Pourquoi me sentais-je si mal ?

La forêt était devenue toute brouillée. _Pourquoi n'y vois-je plus correctement ? _pensais-je.

J'entr'aperçut quelque chose de vaguement bleu courir vers moi, m'attraper et me serrer fortement. Je ne pouvais pas dire si je continuais de crier ou si des mots sortaient de ma bouche. Tout ce que je savais c'est je n'avais jamais eu aussi mal auparavant.

Les choses autour de moi se mirent à devenir floues et de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus noir, de plus en plus noir jusqu'à ce que mon monde se retrouve englouti dans l'obscurité. Je suffoquais dans cet atmosphère, je n'arrivais plus à sortir. J'essayais... je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, ce qui se passait.

« Lane ! Lane, ça va aller. Tu vas... tu vas aller mieux... ...Je t'aime aussi Lane... Lane... Lane reviens ! ... Ne me fais pas ça ! ...  S'il te plaît, Lane ! »

... des mots étranges... lointains...

Tout ce refermait de plus en plus vite...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

...

Après avoir informé l'hélicoptère de l'endroit où était Tina je me remis à courir après Lane, suivant le son de ses pas rapides sur le sol.

Le brouillard devenait trop épais, je n'y voyais plus rien.

« Lane ! »

J'écartais un regroupement de fougères humides et visqueuses et continuait de la suivre, essayant de la repérer.

« LANE ! » hurlais-je de nouveau d'une voix désespérée.

Pourquoi courrait-elle ? De quoi avait-elle peur ?

...

Avais-je réellement mal agi en l'embrassant tout à l'heure ?

Un rugissement lointain me parvint d'entre les arbres.

_Tyrannosaure_, pensais-je aussitôt.

J'aperçut alors une silhouette fine courir difficilement à travers la brume. _Lane ! _J'allais me lancer de nouveau à sa poursuite lorsque je vis apparaître l'énorme forme, sprintant derrière elle aussi vite qu'il était possible à un animal de cette taille de se déplacer entre les paquets d'arbres.

« LANE, NE COURS PAS ! ! » criais-je en chargeant dans sa direction.

Mais que diable était-elle en train de faire ? Ne lui avais-je pourtant pas assez répéter que s'échapper en courant face à un dinosaure n'était pas la chose la plus intelligente à faire ?

Je trébuchais sur une racine mais réussis à me reprendre avant d'atteindre le sol..

Où était-elle maintenant ? Où était-elle partie ? Je n'entendais plus les pas du T-Rex...

Je poussais quelques branches, passais un buisson et m'arrêtais net.

Là, debout au milieu d'une petite clairière se tenait Lane. Mais elle n'étais pas seule. Le T-Rex était posté juste derrière elle, reniflant bruyamment. Lane était aussi raide qu'une statue mais je pouvais voir qu'elle respirait difficilement.

« Lane... » soufflais-je. 

La bête fit éclater un lourd rugissement qui fit trembler le sol. Je m'accrochais à une branche pour ne pas tomber. La jupe de Lane vola autour de ses jambes mais elle ne fit heureusement aucun mouvement pour se boucher les oreilles. _Bien... sauv... NON ! _

Lane venait juste de frissonner violemment.

En un éclair, le Tyrannosaure fut sur elle. Il l'a prit entre ses mâchoires et se mit à la secouer. Elle hurla de douleur, les dents du dinosaure étaient plantées juste dans son ventre.

Je devenais fou.

_Non... NON ! _Ca ne pouvait pas être arrivé. Non, ça n'était pas arriv !

« LANE ! » hurlais-je. 

Le T-Rex la laissa tomber au sol où elle s'abattit, ensanglantée.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! ! ! ! ! ! ! »

Je levais la tête. Entre deux arbres, de l'autre côté de la clairière, je vis Brad. Il tenait une énorme pierre au dessus de sa tête et le lança aux pieds du Tyrannosaure pour attiré son attention avant de se mettre à courir. L'animal furieux ne mit qu'une seconde pour se précipiter derrière lui en rugissant et claquant des mâchoires.

Mais je ne prêtais déjà plus attention à cela. En un clin d'œil, j'étais aux côtés de Lane, la serrant entre mes bras.

« Lane ! » dis-je, l'encourageant à me dire quelque chose. 

La large blessure à son ventre bouillonnait de sang. Ses vêtements déchirés devenaient de plus en plus rouge. Son sang glissa sur ma peau. Je regardais son visage et vis que des larmes l'inondaient.

« Eric... » chuchota-t-elle.

Sa voix était bizarre, lointaine, comme si elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle parlait. Je sentis des larmes piquer mes yeux à mon tour.

Non, non, non, tout cela n'allait pas. L'hélicoptère était là, il était là pour les sauver ! 

« Llane... » répétais-je. 

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose. Il fallait que ça aille mieux. J'avais toujours réussis à arranger les choses. Lane et moi étions... nous étions... Ca ne pouvait pas finir comme ça.

« Ca va aller... » dis-je plein d'espoir en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

Je jetais encore un regard à ses blessures et détournais aussitôt la tête pour regarder le visage de Lane. Quelques larmes tombèrent de mon menton jusque ses joues. Elle était si pâle...  

« Tu vas... Tu vas aller mieux... » soufflais-je.

Ca ne pouvait pas arriver. Pas à moi ! Pas maintenant ! Les choses ne pouvaient pas tourner de cette manière ! Nous... nous allions l'emmener dans un hôpital et... Il y avait bien quelque chose qu'on pouvait faire !

« Je t'aime... » murmura Lane de cette même voix lointaine.

Les larmes coulaient maintenant à flots sur mes joues couvertes de terre. 

« Je... je t'aime aussi Lane... »

Le corps de Lane devint subitement mou. 

« NON ! » criais-je. 

Je regardais le ciel. 

« NON ! ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! ! ...» 

Je regardais son visage.

Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, ils fixaient un espace invisible.

Une main toucha mon épaule. J'eus un sursaut et me retournais.

C'était Brad.

« Viens » dit-il.

Je pris Lane dans mes bras. L'hélicoptère avait atterri juste à quelques mètres de moi et je ne m'en étais même pas aperçu. J'entrais à l'intérieur et allongeais son corps sur l'une des banquettes. Je n'avait pas remarqué non plus qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la cabine, je n'entendais rien d'autre qu'une sonnerie stridente dans mes oreilles. Mon corps semblait s'engourdir et mon esprit était en train de sombrer.

Les cheveux de Lane étaient couverts de sang. Je ne pouvais supporter de regarder ses yeux, ses beaux yeux vert...

« Non, Lane... non... » murmurais-je. 

...

« Eric... » dit la jeune aux cheveux courts.

Elle tenait le poignet de Lane, assise près de lui.

« Eric... Elle n'a plus de pouls Eric, elle est... elle est partie... »  

Je regardais la jeune femme sans comprendre... ne VOULANT pas comprendre ce qu'elle venait de dire. Brad était assis sur un siège juste derrière elle, serrant une Tina en sanglots dans ses bras.

Je baissais la tête vers le pâle visage de Lane et ses yeux d'émeraude immobiles. D'une main tremblante, je lui fermais les paupières. Elle ne m'attrapa pas la main pour arrêter mon geste, elle ne pouffa pas, ne souri pas... elle ne fit rien. Pas même un soupir.

« Lane, reviens ! j'aurais voulu crier mais seul un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Ne me fais pas ça ! S'il te plaît, Lane ! » 

Je ne pus supporter ça plus longtemps. Ma tête alla se heurter contre le dossier du siège et je fus secoué de sanglots incontrôlables.

Elle était partie. Lane était partie. Elle ne reviendrait plus. Lane était partie et... elle ne reviendrait plus. Je ne la verrais plus.

Lane était partie...

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Tina se leva et marcha lentement vers le microphone. Je la regardais, muet. Je me sentais étouffer comme je l'étais continuellement depuis...

Je continus à me rappeler le regard des parents de Lane lorsqu'ils se rendirent comptent que leur fille ne reviendrait pas à la maison.

« Lane... » commença Tina.

Elle renifla, regarda brièvement alentour et reprit.

« Lane était ma meilleure amie. Je la connaissais depuis... toujours... il me semble. Elle a toujours été avec moi quand ça n'allait pas et... ne m'a jamais laissée tomber. Je crois malheureusement que je n'ai jamais eu une bonne influence sur elle... »

Elle renifla encore et parcourue ses notes en tremblant.

« Elle est l'une de ces personnes que nous ne pourront jamais oublier. Et... si nous ne pouvons plus l'aider, continuons de l'aimer en... en... »

Sa respiration devint plus rapide et je sus qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer... moi aussi.

« Je... je suis désolé... »

Je me levais et marchais jusqu'à Tina qui était sur le point d'éclater. Je l'enlaçais doucement et elle se serra dans mes bras, secouée de sanglots.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire Eric... murmura-t-elle. 

- Je sais, répondis-je.

Je regardais le cercueil et fermais en respirant le plus calmement possible. Je ne pouvait pas laisser mes larmes venir où je ne pourrais jamais m'arrêter.

- Je sais... murmurais-je encore.

...

_..._

_Your smile that lit up the night,_

_Has taken flight. _

_No longer shall I see your face;_

_Your face that filled this place._

_I try to hold on;_

_I try to be strong._

_But for all that I do,_

_I cannot forget you._

_For all that I try,_

_I can't help but cry_

_..._

****

                         [  Theu Endeu  ]

Précisons que ceci n'est pas réellement vrai ! ! Le t-rex pouvait voir même s'il n'avait effectivement  pas une vue d'aigle ! lol De pluch', j'ai appris récemment que ce dinono' ne dépassait pas un homme à la course ! ! Par conséquent, Lane aurait pu essayer de continuer de courir la bécasse ! tsss

****

C'est à dire pas rapide je le rappelle ! ! héhé (j'aime bien faire intello sur ce coup là fière) Mais ban... notre chère Autumn ne le savais visiblement pas donc on va dire qu'le T-Rex avançait assez vite (mais pas trop non plus).**__**

****

****

****

**Notes, Blabla & Cries :**  Viàlà... c'est fini... silence Ca fait bizarre d'être enfin arrivée au bout. Surtout sur cette fin pour le moins déprimante ! Qu'en avez-vous pensez ? ? Tu as vu Doc.G, tes projets de Demoâselle d'honneur sont quelque peu compromis, hein ? soupir Pas de mariage mais une belle mort à un instant critique (où tout l'monde craque, leur tactique c'est l'attaque... tic tic tic tic et tac ! !). Y'a de quoi pleurer.

...

Je ne peux pas réellement vous dire ce que ça rend en français parce que j'ai du mal à juger de mon travail de traductrice mais je peux vous dire qu'en english, même si c'était écrit avec une plume d'eau de rose et ben j'ai pleurée comme une madeleine ! ! Il était 2h du matin... waow

Autre chose, au début de ce chapitre, Autumn faisait une petite demande. En effet le poème que vous avez pu lire à la fin a été créé par elle. Aussi, elle demande qu'on lui demande (justement) la permission si l'on veut en user, merci !

C'est pourquoi je ne l'ai pas traduis. Parce que je pense qu'il est plus beau de le lire comme ça... Mais si vous voulez une traduction je peux toujours vous en faire une ! ! héhé Il est sympa, nan ?

Que dire d'autre ?

Bien que sur la fin j'en avais un peu marre et que je trouve que l'écriture était nazbrok je dois dire que j'ai été cré contente de faire cette traduction qui m'a permit un progrès phénoménal en Anglais cette année. Je vous rassure, j'adore toujours autant cette histoire !

Viveu Jurassik Parc ! ! ! w

N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos zidées, vos réactions, tout cha tout cha ! Une tite review ou un ti message fait toujours plaisir à la Madameu Sio' ! !

             Bezoo tous et bientôt (j'espère) ! !

                                                                         sukisukisukisuki

Vôtre Sioban O-Mara...

**Merci(s) :**

****

D'abord à Autumn Darkness, auteur de cette fiction, qui m'a permit de faire cette traduction. La Miss est une américaine cré zentille (quand elle veut) et elle est sur Fanfiction donc n'hésitez pas à aller lire ses oeuvres (en english bien sûr ! ! ) ! !

A Docteureu Gribouilleu pour ses reviews sympatoches, nombreuses, intéressantes... Et puis nos ch'tits délires par mails qui m'ont donné pleins d'inspiration pour pleins de chose... On se la fera cette fiction ou pas ? ? biz

A Flora pour ses reviews également nombreuses et pleines d'encouragements ! ! C'était vraiment chuper sympa ! bizouuu

A tous mes autres reviewers qui m'ont donnés le courage de continuer ! (parce que croyez moi, c'est pas facile de faire une traduction sans personne pour vous soutenir )

Aux personnes qui m'ont aidées pour certains passages difficiles à traduire : ma prof d'Anglais (sisi), mon père, Shinigami (Sam') et SURTOUT... à mon Dictionnaire ! ! tadaaaa Viveu Harrap's ! ! ! clapclapclap

A Crichton & Spielberg qui m'ont donné tous les rêves que j'ai dans ma têêêêteuuuu ! ! ! ! Je les zadores... ils sont vermeilleux !

A Eric... A Trevor Morgan. Parce que c'est LUI Eric et que sans lui il n'y aurait pas eu cette histoire ! Demandez à Autumn...

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne... dans le cas contraire veuillez me pardonner, je vous faite pleins de bises Naines en compensation ! ! lol


	30. Summary For The Next Book

****

**« Summary & Blablabla For Theu Nexteu Book, et caterea... »******

Ban alors en fait, si je fais ce 'truc' c'est pas vraiment pour faire de la pub mais plutôt parce que ça m'embêtait de finir cette traduction sur un chiffre impair (29) ! MdR C'est pas que je sois superstitieuse mais j'aime pas les chiffres impair so...

Donc vouàlà, tout ça pour dire que la mam'zelle Autumn Darkness a fait une suite à ce Return To Jurassic. Elle a commencé à être postée depuis Décembre de cette année et je crois qu'elle en est à son 6e chapitre ou quelque chose du genre... Je la lis mais vu que ça avance doucement... êe Bref, étant donné que l'auteur a fait un 'summary' pour présenter cette suite, je vais lui en faire un aussi pour lui faire un ti peu de pub et tout cha et tout cha ! ! (nan, nan je ne suis pas payée lol)

Traduction du 'summay' d'Autumn :

« Cinq ans plus tard, Eric est toujours hanté par la disparition de Lane lorsqu'il est contacté par quelqu'un qui semble vouloir lui offrir un _travail _concernant Isla Sorna. Une forte somme d'argent étant à la clé et Eric ayant un grand besoin de celui-ci, il accepte... L'ennui c'est qu'il ignore encore quel genre de travail il va devoir accomplir et quelles genre de personnes il fréquentera ! »

Navré de vous dire que pour l'instant je n'ai nulle intention de traduire cette suite ! Sauf si on me demande beaucoup-beaucoup et sauf si je deviens vraiment intéressée par l'affaire (si g le tps aussi)... héhé A vous de voir si vous ne pouvez pas la lire in VO aussi !

En tout les cas je vais vous repasser le lien pour lire les VRAIES oeuvres :

Userid = 273901

Voilààà !! Maintenant je vais vraiment vous laisser, en espérant une fois encore que vous avez passer un chouette moment with me ! !

Bises Nainistiques ! ! sukis

Siosiominette...


End file.
